Forgotten
by ninewood
Summary: The Doctor and Amy need the help of two old friends to find three powerful orbs.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

"Hey, Doctor, what's in here?" Amy asked as she looked into the dimly lit room and the Doctor walked toward her. They had been exploring the interior of his newly remodeled TARDIS and even the Doctor was surprised by the things and rooms they had found. Watching his dark hair shimmer in the overhead light, she smiled at him as he stood beside her and placed his hands in his pockets. He reminded her of a young university professor with his tweed jacket with elbow patches on the sleeves, white shirt, tiny black bow tie, black trousers and black shoes. He looked into the room as he brushed some hair from his eyes and took the sonic screwdriver out of the pocket of his jacket. Scanning the room, he walked inside while Amy followed behind him and her pink converse squeaked on the wooden floor. "Looks like some sort of art gallery."

The Doctor didn't say a word as he looked at the painting and portraits on the walls and read the small brass plates at the bottom of the frames.

"Rose," the Doctor whispered as he looked up at the painting of Rose and his clone of his tenth life, holding each other and smiling at him. He kept walking when Amy stopped at ten portraits hanging in rows of two and the name plates read DOCTOR.

"Doctor, are these the guys who traveled in the TARDIS before you?" Amy asked, pointing to the portraits and he walked back to her.

"No, that me," he said.

"How can that be?"

"I'll tell you later," the Doctor said as he walked away and she shrugged, following him further into the shadows. They kept walking until they came to the back of the gallery and on the far wall hung a lone portrait. They walked closer as Amy looked up at the two young people sitting on a bench and smiled. The girl in the portrait had brown hair that stopped at her shoulders and her small hands rested in her lap. She was wearing a skin tight silver cat suit and silver boots and her right ankle was crossed over her left ankle. The young man in the portrait had light brown hair and his right arm was over the girl's shoulder, his right hand bent back like it was pointing at something. He was wearing a white shirt, a kilt, a sporran and tan boots and both of them were smiling.

"Who's that?" Amy asked as he looked at the portrait when his hearts suddenly slammed in his chest and he felt dizzy. His eyes rolled into his eyes as he slid to the floor and Amy gasped. "Doctor?"

It took a few minutes for the Doctor to open his eyes when he noticed that she was holding him and he looked up at the portrait.

"Jamie? Zoe? I am so sorry," the Doctor whispered as the tears trickled down his cheeks and Amy rocked him.

Space Station W3 – The Wheel

Commander Zoe Herriot-Banks stared at the computer screen while she read the report then sat back in the chair and rubbed her eyes. She saved the report then turned the computer off and stood up, walking toward the door. The door hissed open while she left the office and the lights clicked off as the door hissed shut. Walking down the hallway, she nodded at some of the other officers that passed by and she stood in front of the doors to the lift and pushed the button. While waiting for the doors to open, Zoe looked at the small display screen above the door and softly hummed.

"_Zoe?" _a voice called out, making her turn around to see if there was anyone behind her but there was no one in the hallway. Sighing, she heard the doors to the lift open and walked inside the lift, pushing the button to the living quarters.

Inverness, Scotland

11 September 1795

James "Jamie" Robert McCrimmon slept under the thick duvet and sighed, shifting on the bed until he got comfortable. His light brown hair was now gray with a peppering of brown and was sticking up onto of his head. Yawning, he rolled onto his back when someone snuggled closer and rested their head on his right shoulder. Not waking up, he wrapped his arm around his wife, Anne, and she placed her hand on his left shoulder. Neither of them noticed the door to their bedchamber opening and a pair of tiny feet moved toward the bed. Carefully, a small, four year old girl crawled onto the bed when she sat in the space between Anne and Jamie and the little girl looked at him.

"Paw-paw?" the small girl whispered as she poked him in the stomach but Jamie didn't move, making her frown. She poked him again but he didn't move as she moved Anne's arm and crawled upward, poking Jamie's chest. She poked him once more when his hazel eyes snapped open and he grabbed her. She squealed as he started tickling her and Anne woke up, nearly falling off the bed. Glaring at them, Anne sighed as their granddaughter looked at her and Jamie took her tiny hands in his.

"I think Nan's mad at us," Jamie said and their granddaughter nodded.

"We're sorry, Nan," Hannah said and Anne smiled.

"Well, seeing that I'm up, guess I should go start breakfast," Anne said as she got out of bed and he looked at her.

"We've got servants for that. Get back in bed," Jamie said as she looked at him and he gave her a wink.

"You know that I always help out in the kitchen," Anne as she lifted Hannah off of him and walked toward the door, leaving the room. Yawning, Jamie got out of bed as he walked to the small table and poured the water into the bowl. Washing the sleep from his eyes, he wiped his face with a towel then looked into the mirror. Suddenly a man with dark hair and a sly smile appeared beside him in the mirror and he smiled.

"Good morning, Doctor," Jamie whispered as the image faded and he sighed, placing the towel on the table.

UNIT Headquarters - 2010

Brigadier Alistair Gordon Lethbridge-Stewart looked out the window while the car moved down the road and watched the trees going by. He had long since retired from service but for UNIT to call him out of the blue made him wonder exactly what was going on. The only other time he had been called was when his dear friend Sarah Jane Smith asked him to help her with some trouble she and her son, Luke, had gotten into.

He had always like Sarah Jane and was happy that she had a son. His children had all grown and moved away, he did hear from them from time to time, but, mostly, he was on his own. There were times he missed his youth and going out on missions but, most of all, he missed his old friend, the Doctor. He had met several different versions of the Doctor over the years and wondered if his old friend had changed yet again.

The car stopped outside a large brown and gray stone building as the driver got out of the car and walked to the passenger side door, opening it.

"Sir!" the solider said while saluting him and the Brigadier nodded, smiling. He nodded then walked to the stairs and slowly walked up them, heading for the door. Opened the door, he walked down the hallway then stopped at the door and Captain Sarah Benton was painted on the glass. Knocking on the door, he waited for a few seconds when the door opened and a tall, young woman looked at him. Her black hair was pinned back in a tight bun and the lights shimmered in her ice blue eyes.

"Ah, Brigadier, it's been a long time," Captain Benton said.

"Yes, it was at your grandfather's funeral, wasn't it?" the Brigadier said and she nodded. Sergeant Benton was one of the Brigadier's best men when he was working for UNIT and Captain Benton was just as dedicated to UNIT as her grandfather was. "So, if you don't mind, why am I here?"

"I'm afraid that it's a Code Ten, Sir."

"You have to forgive me, Captain. I have been out of touch for some time. What is a Code Ten?"

"A Code Ten deals with artifacts that we have acquired over the years that have become active."

"Ah, I see. What does this have to do with me?"

"Well, Sir, the artifact in question is….The Tri Eye," she said and a cold chill moved through the Brigadier.

"My word, there is a name I haven't hear in a long time. Are you sure that it's active?"

"Yes, Sir, I have the report on my desk," she said then let him inside her office, closing the door behind her. The office was typical of any UNIT office as they walked to the large oak desk and she held the chair out for him to sit down. Nodding, he sat down when she placed the file in front of him and the Brigadier placed on his reading glasses. He read over the information then sat back in the chair and sighed.

"Oh, dear," he sighed and Captain Benton nodded.

"We need to know what to do, Sir. The signal is getting stronger."

"There is only one thing we can do, Captain. We need to find the Doctor," the Brigadier said and looked at the old black and white photographs of the Doctor, Jamie and Zoe.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"Who are Jamie and Zoe?" Amy asked as she helped the Doctor off the floor and he straightened his jacket.

"Zoe was something of a genius but she was also a little irritating," he said with a half smile and Amy laughed. "You see, she was an astrometricist, first class and an astrophysicist, a pure mathematics major with honors. I met her on Space Station W3, otherwise known as the Wheel, but she wasn't supposed to travel with me. She had the cheek to sneak aboard the TARDIS and hid in a trunk. I didn't know she was there until I was already in the vortex. I was going to send her back to the station but she wanted to stay, even after I showed her what I deal with on a daily basis. Now, Jamie, on the other hand, was the son of Donald McCrimmon and was a highlander piper from the year seventeen forty-six," he said and Amy's eyes went wide.

"Whoa!" she said and the Doctor laughed.

"I met Jamie while he was fighting the English during the Battle of Culloden and agreed to come with me after I helped his laird and his laird's daughter escape. What I found amazing was his natural acceptance to try and understand what was going on and his attempts at rationalizing things," he said and she saw sadness in his eyes.

"You two were close, hunh?"

"What?"

"Look, Doctor, I'm an opened minded person. If you and Jamie…"

"No, it wasn't like THAT!" he said then sighed. "Jamie was….He was like a son to me. I was never really close to any of my sons. Anyway, we sort of adopted each other and became very close."

"Ah, so what happened to them?"

"My people sent them home."

"Why?"

"It was because they were punishing me for saving people and mucking about with things."

"That doesn't seem fair."

"What made it worse was they removed their memories of traveling with me. I was reunited with Jamie for a bit then my people returned him to his time period afterwards."

"Did he remember you?"

"Yes, but they removed the memories with they sent him back," he softly as he looked at the portrait and blinked the tears from his eyes.

"Why is this back here then? Didn't you want to be reminded of them?"

"That's just it. I don't remember painting this," he said as he walked closer and examined the portrait.

"You painted this?"

"I painted all of them. And I did that statue over there," he said, pointing to the statue of Rose.

"Well, if you didn't paint it then who did?" Amy asked when the Doctor headed for the hallway and she followed him out of the gallery. He didn't speak when they walked inside the control room and he walked to the console, placing both hands on the top of it.

"Alright, old girl, mind telling me where that portrait of Jamie and Zoe came from?" he asked when the TARDIS started shaking and they grabbed onto the console.

"Doctor, what's going on?" Amy shouted and he looked at the screens.

"I don't know but I have the feeling we're about to find out," he said while the rotor moved behind the glass and the engines purred around them.

UNIT Headquarters – 2010

Captain Benton led the way while the Brigadier walked behind her and they headed for a large building. The building was black with tinted windows and two guards stood on either side of the door. The guards snapped to attention when they approached the door and Captain Benton nodded, walking by them. The doors closed while they walked to the edge of the walkway and Captain Benton pushed the button on the control panel near the railing. The lights clicked on as they looked at the rows of shelves, boxes and crates and the Brigadier sighed.

"The Black Archives," he said, placing his hands on the railing.

"Yes, and what I brought you here to see is…" Captain Benton said when the alarms sounds and they heard voices coming from the door behind them. Removing the gun from the holster on her hip, she walked to the window when she looked outside and a stunned look appeared on her face. "What is that?" The Brigadier looked out the window when he smiled and walked to the door. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to go say hello to an old friend," he said then opened the door, going outside.

The Doctor was shocked to find armed guards when he stepped out of the TARDIS and he and Amy held their hands up in surrender

"Look, for the last time, I'm the Doctor. I don't mean you any harm," he said but the guards refused to lower their guns and he sighed.

"What should we do?" Amy asked when the door opened and the Brigadier and Captain Benton walked toward them.

"What is the meaning of this?" she asked. The Brigadier looked at the TARDIS then at the Doctor and Amy when he walked to them and the Doctor smiled at him.

"Hello, Brigadier," he said and the Brigadier looked him over then sighed, rolling his eyes.

"You regenerated again," the Brigadier said, folding his arms over his chest then gave the Doctor a grin.

Inverness, Scotland

11 September 1795

"Good morning, Your Lordship," the butler said, opening to the door and Jamie nodded at him. Walking to the high back chair, Jamie sat down when he looked at his children and grandchildren and Hannah got off of the chair and ran to him. Jamie smiled when he picked her up then sat her on his lap and Anne looked at him from the other end of the table.

"Go sit in your own chair," he whispered in Hannah's ear but she shook her head and he kissed the top of her head. "If you dinnae, you cannae ride Topsey."

Topsey was Hannah's pony and she loved to ride him after breakfast.

"Oooooooooo-key," she sighed then got off of Jamie's lap and walked back to her chair. Sitting, down, she slumped in the chair then sat up after he coughed and he smiled at her.

"Father, do you want tae come check the foals with me after breakfast?" Angus asked. Angus was the oldest of Jamie and Anne's twelve children. He helped Jamie run Heatherfield, a large horse and sheep ranch just outside of Inverness. It originally belonged to Anne's father until he passed away nearly six years ago and left the ranch to Anne.

"Aye, I would," Jamie said when the butler placed the plate in front of him and Jamie nodded. Though he never forgot his roots, Jamie did like having someone serving him and picked the lid off the plate, looking at the food on his plate.

"_I hate getting old," _he thought, looking at the bowl of stewed prunes. Shrugging, he used the spoon to scoop up a few of them then placed them in his mouth and chewed.

Space Station W3 – The Wheel

"Are you sure you can't come, Mum?" a voice asked on the video screen and Zoe sighed, brushing the hair out of her eyes. On the screen was her youngest daughter, Jaymee, and on her lap was her three year old son, Bryce.

"No, dear, I am sorry. Things are busy right now and I can't get away," Zoe said with a sigh.

"Yeah, I understand," Jaymee said when the screen went blank and Zoe sat back in the chair. She knew she was making excuses but being on Earth made her feel odd. Like she didn't really belong on Earth and felt better being on the station. This odd feeling was the reason her marriage failed and the reason her ex-husband received custody of their four children.

"_Zoe, where are you?" _a voice called out as she got up and walked to the door. The door slid open while she looked up and down the hallway but saw no one and sighed, shaking her head. Walking back inside the room, she walked to the window when she looked at the stars twinkling in the darkness and placed her hand on the glass.

"Blast," she whispered then placed her forehead against the glass and tears trickled down her cheeks.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

UNIT Headquarters – 2010

Captain Benton nodded at the aide as she brought in a tray of tea and biscuits then placed them on the table. The aide left as she closed the door behind her and Captain Benton looked at the Doctor, Amy and the Brigadier, who were standing near the window.

"It's good to see you again, Brigadier," the Doctor said, placing his hands in his pockets.

"You still didn't answer my question. Did you regenerate?" the Brigadier asked.

"Yes, I did."

"I see," the Brigadier said while Captain Benton walked closer and he looked at her. "Ah, this is Captain Sarah Benton."

"Benton? Is she any relation to Sergeant Benton?"

"He was her grandfather," the Brigadier said and the Doctor nodded.

"Who are they?" Captain Benton asked, pointing to the Doctor and Amy.

"Oh, sorry, I am the Doctor and this is Amy Pond," the Doctor said, holding his hand out. Slowly, she took his hand when they shook hands then he turned, looking at the Brigadier. "Now, what's going on?"

"I'm afraid that's classified," Captain Benton said.

"You better show them, Captain, or you'll find them snooping around, trying to find out what's going on," the Brigadier said then sighed.

"Are you insinuating that I'm nosey?" the Doctor asked with a stunned look on his face.

"Yes," the Brigadier said with a sly smile. Frowning, the Doctor toed the carpet as he looked down and Amy glared at the Brigadier.

"That wasn't nice," she said.

"No, it's alright. He is right. I am nosey," the Doctor said then looked at Captain Benton. "Now, what's going on?"

"Do you remember the Tri Eye?" the Brigadier asked. Thinking for a few moments, the Doctor sighed and shook his head.

"Sorry, that doesn't ring any bells. Then again, I've only just regenerated. Some of my memories are still wonky at best," the Doctor said, feeling useless.

"I see," the Brigadier said then turned to Captain Benton. "Show them."

"But…" Captain Benton said, wide eyed.

"Show them," the Brigadier said and she nodded. Confused, the Doctor turned and walked to the door, opening the door. Walking out of the office, they walked down pavement when they came to the large building and the guard opened the door. They walked onto the catwalk when the Doctor walked to the railing and looked at the rows of shelves, boxes and crates.

"The Black Archives," he whispered when Amy walked closer and placed her hands on the railing.

"Blimey, what's in all those?" she asked.

"Oh, a bit of this and a bit of that," he said with a grin. Suddenly he heard a low humming down when he headed for the stairs and Captain Benton followed him.

"Uh, you can't go down there," she said when he removed the psychic paper out his pocket and showed it to her.

"This says I can," he said as he headed down the stairs and she frowned.

"There was nothing there," she said softly then shrugged, following down the stairs. The Brigadier and Amy followed them down the stairs when the Doctor walked in a circle and cupped his ears, trying to find where the humming was coming from.

"Wish I still had those big ears from my ninth life," he whispered then removed the sonic screwdriver out of his pocket, scanning the room.

"What are you looking for?" Amy asked while she walked closer and he held up a finger then turned left to right, the sonic screwdriver humming softly in his hand. Suddenly he walked to the right then vanished behind a stack of crates when he stuck his head out and waved his hand for them to follow him.

"Where is he going?" Captain Benton asked.

"I have no idea," the Brigadier said when he went to follow the Doctor and Amy and Captain Benton went to catch up with them.

Inverness, Scotland

11 September 1795

A thin mist fell around him as Jamie walked slowly toward the barn then lifted his face toward the sky and felt the mist drifting over his face. Smiling, he walked to the door when he opened the door and walked inside the stable. The smell of fresh cut hay and straw filled his nose as he walked by a mare with a white hide, tail and mane and he reached out, patting her nose.

"Morning, Darling," he said as the mare nudged his head and he smiled, looking around for the feedbag. "Alex, where's Snow Dancer's feedbag?"

"It's hanging on the hook, Father," Alexander said when Jamie looked to his left and saw the feedbag on the hook. Taking the feedbag off the hook, Jamie opened the stall door then walked inside Snow Dancer looked at him.

"Easy now, Girl," he said softly when he placed the straps to the feedbag over Star Dancer's ears while she started eating and he gently patted her neck.

"_Jamie?" _a voice called when he turned around but didn't see anyone and frowned.

"Are you alright, Father?" Alexander asked.

"Aye, I'm fine," Jamie said when he picked up the brush and started brushing Star Dancer. He softly whistled when he heard someone call his name again and looked up. Placing the brush down, he walked out of the stall, closing the door behind him, and walked out of the stable. The mist fell on him when he thought he saw a small man with dark hair going around the corner and he walked faster, trying to catch up with the man. Going around the corner, Jamie stood in the delivery doorway to the kitchen as the cooking staff looked at him and Mrs. McGregors walked closer, wiping her hands on her apron.

"Are you looking for something, Sir?" she asked but he shook his head then walked off and she sighed, leaning on the doorway. "Poor man, I hope he's alright."

Jamie walked back toward the stable when he turned then looked at the sky and the mist fell onto his face. He was sure he had seen the Doctor as he shrugged then opened the door and went inside the stable.

Space Station W3 – The Wheel

Zoe looked at the reports when a soft buzzing sound filled the air and she pushed the button. The screen flickered on when a young man with light brown or hazel eyes appeared on the screen and he slightly smiled at her.

"Sorry to disturb you, Commander, but Commander Darcey is here and wishes to speak with you," the young man said and she sighed. Commander Ralph Darcey was head of security for Space Station W5 and was a unpleasant man. She hated dealing with him as she sighed and sat back in the chair, rubbing her eyes.

"I'll be right there," she said then noticed that the young man on the screen wasn't her usual aide and sat forward, leaning closer to the screen. "You're new. What's your name?"

"Och, sorry, I'm Captain Ian McCrimmon," he said with a smile and she nodded.

"I see. Thank you, Captain," she said then pushed the button and stood up, walking to the window. The name echoed through her mind until she remembered someone else with the last name McCrimmon and she placed her forehead against the glass.

"Jamie," she whispered then stood up, walked to the door and left the office as the door silently closed behind her.

UNIT Headquarters – 2010

The Doctor walked down the aisle filled with stacks of crates and boxes then he walked up another aisle filled with stacks of crates and boxes when he walked around in a circle, went left then right and the Brigadier, Amy and Captain Benton sighed, trying to keep up with him.

"Slow down, Man," the Brigadier said when the Doctor turned around and placed his hands in the deep pockets.

"Sorry. I forgot that you were behind me," the Doctor said while Captain Benton found a folding chair for the Brigadier to sit on and Amy walked to the Doctor.

"Any luck finding where that humming sound is coming from?" she asked.

"Nope, not yet, but I know that…" he said when the humming sound grew louder and he spun in a circle then pointed to the left. "Ah, it's coming from that direction. Brigadier, you and Captain Benton stay here. We'll be right back!"

Watching the Doctor and Amy dash down the aisle, Captain Benton sighed as the Brigadier folded his arms over his chest and the Doctor and Amy vanished around the corner.

"Does he always act like that?" she asked.

"Oh, this is one of his normal days," the Brigadier said with a sigh and tapped his foot, waiting for them to come back.

The beeping sound grew louder while the Doctor and Amy ran down the aisle when he stopped and she grunted, running into his back.

"Ow," he said, turning around.

"Sorry," she said when he looked around then walked to one of the shelves and looked up at the boxes.

"Right, what we need it up there," he said when he started climbing the shelf and she placed her hands on her hips, looking at him.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" she asked as he climbed higher and higher when he looked down at her and smiled.

"Sure," he said when he looked at the box in front of him then titled his head, reading the label on the box. "Ah, here is it! Why did they put it way up here? Oh, so no one could get it. But, still, it's awfully stupid to put something this valuable in plain sight. Then again, putting something in plain sight is a good idea. But, still, this is something dangerous. They should have…"

"Did you find it?" she asked as he looked down at her and blinked.

"Of course I did," he said when he removed the box from the shelf and looked down at her. "Geronimo!"

Amy gasped as he dropped the box and she scrambled to catch it. She made a light grunt as the box dropped into her hands and the Doctor jumped down from the third shelf after climbing back down.

"Nice catch," he said, taking the box from her and Amy softly growled.

"What if I had missed?" she asked and he shook his head, some of his hair fell into his eyes and he brushed it back.

"I won't have dropped it if I thought you wouldn't catch it," he said then walked away and she sighed, following him down the aisle.

The Brigadier and Captain Benton watched as the Doctor and Amy walked closer and the Doctor whistled while swinging Amy's right hand back and forth.

"Did you find it?" the Brigadier asked, standing up.

"Yep, though I don't think it was a good idea to leave it sitting around where anyone could get their hands on it. I thought you lot knew better than that," the Doctor said and Captain Benton glared at him.

"Our security is…" she growled, balling her hands into fists.

"I climbed all the way up to get this and not ONE alarm rang out," he said then turned to Amy, taking the box from her. "Here you are, Brigadier."

The Brigadier took the box while the Doctor opened it and the beeping turned into a loud screeching sound. The Doctor took the sonic screwdriver out of his pocket as he turned it on then pointing it at the box and the screeching sound stopped.

"Odd, that's one of my security alarms," he said, taking the box and looked at the box. Noticing the scratches on the sides of the box, the Doctor frowned then looked at Captain Benton. "Someone tried to open this recently."

"That's impossible. No one even knew it was here," she said.

"Well, someone did!" the Doctor said when he headed back toward the stairs as the Brigadier sighed and Captain Benton took his arm as they went to catch up with the Doctor.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

UNIT Headquarters – 2010

The door to Captain Benton's office opened when the Doctor and Amy walked to the desk and he sat down, placing the box on the desk. Amy sat on the edge of the desk while he looked at the box and took the sonic screwdriver out of his pocket. While he was scanning the box, Captain Benton and the Brigadier walked inside the office and the Doctor coughed, causing Amy to get off the desk.

"Now, Captain, do you have a log of who's been in and out of the archives?" the Doctor asked, picking the box up and looked at the lock mechanism.

"Yes, but that's classified information," she said.

"Well, that's not going to help us, is it? Amy, hand me that letter opener, will you?" he asked as she handed him the letter opener and he slid the letter opener into the slot above the lock, wiggling the letter opener until a low click filled the air. Opening the box, the Doctor removed the small computer disc when he held it on top of his fingers and frowned.

"What do you think is on it?" Amy asked.

"I have no idea," he said then looked at Captain Benton. "May I use your computer?"

"No, we have no idea what's on that thing," Captain Benton said when the Doctor sighed and stood up, heading for the door. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going back to the TARDIS. You and the Brigadier can join us if you like," he said then left the office and Amy ran to catch up with him.

"Of all the nerve," she said as the Brigadier headed for the door and looked back at her with a hint of a smile on his face.

"Yes, he does have a lot of nerve. Shall we?" he asked while she sighed then nodded and they left the office.

"Oh my god, it's bigger on the inside!" Captain Benton said after walking inside the TARDIS and the Doctor softly smiled, shaking his head side to side.

"So, what are you?" he said softly as he placed the computer disc in the slot on the console and looked at the screen. Gallifreyan symbols moved on the screen then something clicked and an image appeared on the screen.

"Who's that?" Amy asked as she pointed to the screen and the Brigadier smiled, looking at the screen.

"That's him," he said and pointed to the Doctor.

"No, it's not."

"Yes, it is," the Doctor said, nodding his head. "I'll explain how later. Now, what is so important that I left myself a message?" They watched as he pushed the button when the image on the screen blinked and folded his hands together, tucking his thumbs under his chin.

"Oh, I don't like using this thing. I can never be sure if it's working properly. Well, let's give it ago, shall we? First of all, I would like to know which one of my am I talking to. It's alright to answer me," the second Doctor said and the Doctor smiled.

"I am the eleventh me," he said and the second Doctor blinked.

"I see, well, if you, whichever one you are, is listening to this then someone had tried to open this box," the second Doctor said and picked up the box. The Doctor looked at the box when he picked it up and looked at it. "I am not sure if you remember something called the Tri Eye but it is imperative that you do remember. First off, you need is the star map that I downloaded into the TARDIS. I do hope it's still there," the second Doctor said then sighed and the Doctor looked at the ceiling.

"Do you know where it is?" he asked and the TARDIS grumbled softly in his mind and he looked at the other screen. The Gallifreyan symbols swirled on the screen until they stopped and he looked at the start map.

"Did you find it?" the second Doctor asked.

"Yes."

"Oh, very good, now, I need to speak with Jamie and Zoe. They are there, aren't they?" The Doctor sighed when he closed his head and lowered his head.

"No, they're not here."

"Oh my, that's not good. Do you know where they are?"

"Yes."

"Ah, that's good. Why not go get them and I'll finish the rest of the instructions?" the second Doctor said when the screen when blank and they looked at the Doctor.

"Right," the Doctor said when he started moving around the console then looked at the Brigadier and Captain Benton and smiled. "Do you want to come?"

"Come where?" Captain Benton asked.

"Well, not sure who I want to see first…" the Doctor said when the TARDIS grumbled inside his head and he nodded, pushing buttons, turning levers, flipping switches and smiled. "You're right. Let's go there first."

"Where are we going?" Amy said as he looked at her and placed his hand on the main lever.

"Scotland!" he said then pulled the main lever and the TARDIS slowly vanished while scrap paper blew around in small circles.

Inverness, Scotland

11 September 1795

The mist had stopped as the sun peaked out from behind the clouds and Jamie looked out the window. The fire crackled in the fireplace as he placed his right arm against the glass and sighed. Turning around, he walked out of the room when he walked to the front door and the butler looked at him.

"May I help you, My Lord?" he asked.

"Aye, you can get me my coat," Jamie said when the butler nodded and walked to the coat rack near the door and took Jamie's thick brown coat off the peg. Jamie walked closer while the butler helped him put the coat but Jamie gently knocked the butler's hands away when he tried to button the coat for him. "I can do it."

"Yes, My Lord," the butler said, nodding his head. "If the Lady asks where you are, what should I tell her?"

"Tell her that I went for a walk," Jamie said as the butler nodded and opened the door. Going outside, Jamie walked down the stairs when he headed down the stone path and placed his hands in the pockets of the coat. He didn't care where he was going as long as he was out of the house and headed for one of the side trails that led to the rolling hills where the horses went for a run. After walking for awhile, he sighed then sat on a rock and looked at the green grass rolling over the hills and the leaves of the trees blowing in the slightly chilly air. In his mind, he saw a variety of different landscapes and skies as he sighed then stood up, looking up at the clouds moving across the bright blue sky. Suddenly a low grinding and wheezing sound filled the air when he moved behind the rock and watched as the air warped in front of him. "No, it cannae be."

His heart thumped hard in his chest while the TARDIS materialized in front of him and the wind gently blew his hair back. Slowly he walked closer when he placed his hand on the wood and a familiar grumbling crept into his mind. Placing his hand on the door handle, he opened the outer door when he walked inside then opened the inner doors and walked into the control room. He took two steps when his legs gave out as he started falling and the Doctor ran to him and caught him before they hit the floor.

"Who is he?" Amy asked when the TARDIS grumbled in the Doctor's head and he looked at her with tears sliding out of the corner of his eyes.

"Jamie," he said softly and gently stroked Jamie's hair.

"How is he?" Captain Benton asked as the Doctor walked out of the med bay and stood against the wall.

"He fainted but that's not what's bothering me," the Doctor said and Amy walked closer, placing her hand on his arm.

"What's wrong?" Amy asked.

"I ran some scans on him and found something."

"Is it his heart?"

"What? No, his heart's fine. In fact, he's relatively healthy for a man of his age, considering the time period. What's wrong is his mind isn't what I expected."

"What do you mean?" Captain Benton asked.

"He had his mind altered as a result of a punishment my people inflicted on me. Well, they did it twice and his mind still should be altered but it's not."

"Which means he will remember you?" the Brigadier asked.

"Yep," the Doctor said with a nod of his head when the TARDIS grumbled inside his head and he looked back into the room. "He's waking up."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Sighing, Jamie slowly opened his eyes when he looked up at the ceiling and blinked his eyes a few times to clear them. A softly grumbling sound made him smile as he slowly reached up and patted the wall behind him.

"Hello, Old Girl, did you miss me?" he asked softly and a warm blast of air moved over his hair. "Where is the Doctor?"

"I'm right here," the Doctor said as he walked closer and Jamie looked at him, tilting his head to one side.

"You're the Doctor?"

"Yes," the Doctor said with a nod of his head then looked at the scanner on the side of the bed.

"Och, let me guess, you're a later version of him. Like that other Doctor I met, the one with the blonde hair," Jamie said and the Doctor nodded. "So, where is my Doctor then?"

"He isn't here. I'm the one that needs your help."

"Ah, well, if you dinnae mind, which one are you?"

"I'm the eleventh one," the Doctor said then noticed something on the scanner and pouted. "Um, Jamie, when was the last time you had a proper bowel movement?"

"Heh, that's a good question. I havenae been able tae do that for a while now. My doctor has me eating prunes in hopes that I'd have one. So far, na' more than a few wee ones," Jamie said with a shrug and rolled his eyes.

"That's because your colon is blocked."

"It is?" Jamie said, lifting his head up.

"I can fix it if you'd like."

"If it means that I dinnae have tae see or eat another prune ever again then, aye, fix it!" Jamie said with a smile and the Doctor laughed.

"I need you to get undressed first," the Doctor said when he helped Jamie to sit up then Jamie walked to the dressing screen and the Doctor turned around. A few minutes later, Jamie, dressed in a blue dressing gown, got under the sheets then removed the dressing down and dropped it to the floor.

"You can turn around," he said when the Doctor turned around and walked to the examination bed. Smiling, he removed a sedative injector off the table near the bed and injected the sedative into Jamie's neck, making him drift off to sleep. The procedure was simple enough as the Doctor checked the scanner then looked at Jamie and a warm blast of air moved over him.

"Do you still have it?" he whispered and a soft grumbling sound answered him. "Good, I'll wait a bit then move him." Checking the screens again, he turned then headed for the door and pressed the button, lowering the lights in the room.

The lights came up as the tips of hair and fingers stuck out from under the sheepskin blanket and the fingers slowly moved. With a snort, Jamie moved the sheepskin blanket down then rolled onto his back and scratched the top of his head. His eyes slowly opened as his eyes adjusted and he blinked his eyes a few times.

"Eh?" he said when he slowly sat up and tucked the sheepskin blanket around his waist. The walls were a light tan color with a hard wood floor and the light modules shimmered on the walls. A wooden wardrobe faced the wooden bed and a light tan duvet was under the sheepskin blanket. The pillows were made from soft foam rubber and the air smelt like fresh cut heather and moss. There was a dresser to the left and a night table was to the right of the bed with a small lamp, an alarm clock and three silver frames on the top. A picture of the Doctor, Ben and Polly were in the first frame, a picture of Victoria was in the middle frame and a picture of Zoe was in the last one and a watch was draped over the frame with the first frame. Polly had given him the watch a long time ago as Jamie picked up the watch and put it on his left wrist. "It's been a long time since I wore this."

Opening the drawer in the night table, he looked at the things he had gathered over the years when he removed the white transistor radio and smiled, sitting back against the pillows. He turned the transistor radio on but only heard static as he turned it off and placed it back in the drawer, closing the drawer. He then noticed the white nightshirt he was wearing as he smiled and moved the bedding back, placing his feet on the soft sheepskin rug. A blue dressing gown hung on the bedpost as he picked it up then stood up, placing the dressing gown on. He softly yelped when his toes touched the cold wood floor and he moved quickly to the wardrobe.

"Please, let them be in there," he whispered when he opened the doors and his heart sped up in his chest. Hanging neatly on the hangers were a wide variety of shirts, his vest with the neckerchief, a few jackets, sporrans, some jumpers and kilts and a variety of boots were at the bottom of the wardrobe. His hand shook a bit when he removed one of the kilts when he looked at the McCrimmon tartan and sighed. He looked at the mirror that hung on the back of the door as he looked at his reflection and smiled. He removed a white shirt, his vest, a sporran and brown boots when he closed the doors and looked over at the bathroom door. Walking to the door, he went inside the bathroom when he closed the door and a light came on from behind the door.

"Tell me, Doctor, how long are we going to wait?" the Brigadier asked as the Doctor looked at the screen and sighed.

"I don't know. He should have been awake by now," the Doctor said when Amy looked to her left and gently smacked his arm. "Ow."

"Look," she whispered while he rubbed the sore spot on his arm then looked over at Jamie walking into the control room and smiled. Jamie had taken a shower and shaved his beard off as the kilt swirled around his legs and he smiled at them.

"Hello," he said with a nod of his head and the Doctor leaned on the console.

"How are you feeling?" the Doctor asked while Jamie looked around the room then looked at the Doctor, walking toward him.

"I feel fine. Och, you really have changed things, havenae you?"

"Yeah, I was tired of the old look. So, are you up to answering some questions?"

"Aye, what do you need tae ken?" Jamie asked when he sat down on the jump seat and tucked the kilt between his legs.

"I bet he's not wearing anything under his kilt," Amy whispered the Captain Benton and they softly laughed.

"Then you'd lose the bet," Jamie whispered as they looked at him and he smiled, crossing his arms over his chest. "I mebbe old but my ears still work."

"Jamie," the Doctor said in a tone Jamie was familiar with as Jamie sighed and sat back in the jump seat.

"Sorry, Doctor, anyway, who are they?" Jamie asked as he pointed to the Brigadier, Amy and Captain Benton.

"This is Amelia Pond. Pond, this is Jamie McCrimmon," the Doctor said and Amy shyly waved at him.

"Hello," Jamie said with a nod of his head.

"Hello Mister McCrimmon," Amy said.

"Och, you can call me "Jamie"," he said with a smile and she smiled back.

"This is Captain Benton. She is Sergeant Benton's granddaughter," the Doctor said.

"Hello," Jamie said.

"Hello," Captain Benton said.

"And THAT is the Brigadier!" the Doctor said and, with a stunned look on his face, Jamie looked at the Brigadier then at the Doctor.

"Och, I'm sorry, Sir. I dinnae recognize you," Jamie said and the Brigadier softly laughed.

"That's alright, Jamie. I didn't recognize you either," The Brigadier said.

"Now, I think a quick recap is in order. As I told Amy, Jamie used to travel with me back when he was seventeen years old but had to go back to his timeline. The Time Lords were going to put me into exile for just helping people and erased all of his memories of his travels except for the first time we met," the Doctor said and Captain Benton frowned.

"Wait, they returned him to his timeline? Just when did you two first meet?" she asked.

"I met him while I was fighting the Redcoats in the year seventeen forty-six," Jamie said and her eyes went wide.

"What year is it now?"

"It's the seventeen ninety-five."

"And. if you were seventeen in seventeen forty-six…"

"I'll be turning sixty-six years old this year."

"What happened after the Time Lords returned you to your timeline?" Amy asked.

"Which time?"

"Pardon?" the Brigadier asked.

"What Jamie means is the Time Lords didn't put me into exile right away. They wanted me to do some secret missions for them and allowed me to pick two companions to travel with. I wanted to take Jamie and Zoe but they were afraid that I would run off with them so they picked one of my other companions after I told them I wanted Jamie back," the Doctor said.

"That's why Victoria was traveling with us," Jamie said softly and the Doctor nodded.

"They gave you your memories back then?" Amy asked.

"Aye, they did an' I admit that I didnae want tae go back tae my timeline afterwards."

"But you still have your memories of the Doctor. How is that possible?" Captain Benton asked.

"Ah, there's the funny bit. See, they had just returned Victoria…" Jamie said while the Doctor thought of something and blinked.

"Where did they send Victoria?" he asked and Jamie sighed, looking at the floor.

"They sent her back tae her timeline. I tried tae stop them but…" Jamie said when the Doctor walked to him, knelt down next to the jump seat and placed his hand on top of Jamie's hand.

"What happened to her?"

"They let her remember what happened then sent her tae live with an aunt," Jamie said as the Doctor nodded, stood up and walked to the console. The angry he was feeling boiled inside him as he grabbed into the console, took a few deep breathes and calmed down. Turning around, he looked at them then smiled and brushed the hair out his eyes.

"Right, what happened after they sent her home?" he asked.

"They were going tae take my memories when there was this odd smell. The machine started smoking an' making these odd noises so they turned it off. They told me they were going tae remove my memories the hard way."

"What's the hard way?" Amy asked.

"They were going to take them using telepathy," the Doctor said when memories of what he had to do to Donna filled his head and he sighed, shaking his head.

"Doctor, are you alright?" Jamie asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. So, what did they do?"

"They explained what they were going tae do but I told them that I wasnae aboot tae let them do that. They told me that there was no other way. I asked them what was the harm of letting me keep them, seeing that no one was going tae believe me if I told them aboot my travels with you. It took them aboot ten minutes of talking an' arguing before they agreed an' sent me home."

"They sent you back to seventeen forty-six with your memories intact and you never told anyone about where you were or what you had been doing?" Captain Benton asked.

"Och, I told people but, like I said, no one believed me. They either thought I was mad or I had an amazing imagination," Jamie said with a smile.

"Right, well, Jamie, will you come over here? I need to show you something," the Doctor said when Jamie stood up and walked to the console. The Doctor pushed the button when the second Doctor appeared on the screen and Jamie smiled. "Say hello."

"Eh?" Jamie asked, getting confused.

"It's an interactive message," the Doctor said and Jamie pouted, sticking his lower lip out. "Just say hello."

"Uh, hello, Doctor, it's me. Jamie," Jamie said as the second Doctor blinked then smiled.

"Ah, hello, Jamie, how are you?" the second Doctor asked.

"I'm fine."

"Good, now, where is Zoe?"

"I haven't contacted her yet," the Doctor said.

"Oh dear, well, I guess I can wait until you do," the second Doctor said and the screen went blank.

"What does that mean?" Jamie asked, looking at the Doctor.

"It means we need to go get Zoe."

"Ah, well, try not tae mess it up. I mean you didnae mean tae come get me at this age, did you?" Jamie asked with a wink and the Doctor rolled his eyes, sighing.

"Are you going to be this snarky the whole time?" he asked as Jamie nodded then gently bumped into him, making him smile.

Space Station W3 – The Wheel

Zoe looked at the screen while she read the report when she saved the report and turned the computer off. Sighing, she walked to the door while the door hissed open and she left the office. People nodded at her as she walked down the hallway when she came to the common area then stopped as a low growling sound filled the air. The common area was empty as the growling sound grew louder and a soft wheezing sound joined the grinding noise. Suddenly something started materializing in front of her as the papers on the tables blew into the air and she covered her eyes. The alarms sounded as she lowered her arms and her heart slammed hard in her chest.

"It can't be," she whispered as she walked toward the TARDIS and placed her hands on the wood. The doors opened when she backed away and the Doctor walked outside, looking around.

"Ah, told you I'd get us to the right place," he said as he looked inside the TARDIS and Jamie walked out, looking around.

"Aye, it is the same place but it is the same timeline?" he asked then saw Zoe and blinked. "Who's that?"

"Oh," the Doctor said when he walked to her and made a little cough, placing his hands behind his back. "I'm sorry but can you direct us to Zoe Herriot?"

"I'm Zoe Herriot," she said as he turned to look at Jamie and Jamie leaned against the TARDIS with a grin on his face.

"Och, Doctor, you did it again," he teased and the Doctor sighed.

"Did he call you "Doctor"?" she asked.

"Yes, I am the Doctor," the Doctor said when her eyes grew into slits and she slapped him hard in the face. "Oooooow!"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Before Zoe could move, Jamie stood between her and the Doctor and placed his hands on his hips.

"Now why did you go an' do that for?" he demanded as she looked at him and frowned.

"Who are you?" she asked and he was stunned that she didn't recognize him.

"You really dinnae recognize me?" he asked, sticking his lower lip out while he pouted and her eyes went wide.

"Jamie, is that you?"

"Aye, it is, an' we better get going because I hear someone coming," he said as the sound of someone running filled the air and she looked at the Doctor then the TARDIS.

"There is no way I am going with…" she said when Jamie sighed, picked her up off the ground, placed her over his right shoulder, turned and headed for the TARDIS. "Put me down!"

"I will once we're inside," he said as he walked inside the TARDIS and the Doctor softly laughed, following them inside. Closing the door, he watched Jamie walking to the jump seat when he placed Zoe down and the Doctor walked to the console.

"This is kidnapping!" Zoe shouted while the Doctor moved around the console, pushing buttons, pulling levers, turning switches and buttons then pulled the main lever. The engines hummed around them while the TARDIS vanished and the security guards ran into the room.

"What?" one of the security guards asked as they looked each other then shrugged and left the room.

"Alright, will someone PLEASE tell me what's going on?" Zoe asked when she stood up and walked to the console, looking at the Doctor. "And, if you are the Doctor, why do you look so different?"

"That's a bit complicated," he said as she turned him toward her and locked eyes with him.

"Either you tell me what is going on or you can take me back to the station."

"Zoe, please, there isn't time for explanations right now. All I can tell you is that I need your help."

"No, I'm not going to help you, so you better just take me back to the station!" she demanded when Jamie placed his hand on her shoulder and she looked at him.

"Zoe, let's go get a cuppa tea, eh?" he said with a pout and she half smiled, seeing his lower lip stick out. She never could bring herself to admit it but she always thought he looked cute when he pouted.

"I don't want tea. I want to go back to the…" she said when he went to pick her up again but she held her hands up, stopping him. "Fine, I'll go, but I'll walk."

"This way then," he said as he held his hand out and they left the control, heading down the hallway.

"That went well. Are all your traveling companions this disagreeable?" Captain Benton asked while the Doctor looked at her and sighed.

"Do you think Jamie will be able to talk her into staying?" Amy asked.

"I hope so," the Doctor said then folded his arms across his chest and leaned against the console.

Jamie was surprised by how much the kitchen had changed since the last time he traveled with the Doctor but he found his favorite chocolate biscuits in a tin in the cupboard and walked to the table, placing the tin on the table.

"You can sit down," he said while Zoe sat down at the table and he found two mugs on the counter with a little box of his favorite tea. After he made the tea, he brought the mugs to the table then placed the mugs on the table and sat down, tucking the kilt between his legs. "You still take two sugars in your tea?"

"Yes," she said with a nod of her head and he scooped the sugar into the mug, handing it to her. Zoe held the mug in her hands as he opened the tin and took one of chocolate biscuits out of the tin.

"Tae be honest, I shouldnae be eating these," he said with a smile when the tin vanished and he looked at the ceiling. "Och, that's nae fair!"

"Do you really believe that he's the Doctor?" Zoe asked while he nibbled on the chocolate biscuit and nodded.

"Aye, I do. I'm nae sure how I ken though. There's just something in his eyes that tells me it's him."

"Who are the others?"

"Well, Amy is the lass with the ginger hair. Captain Benton…"

"Is she any relation to Sergeant Benton?"

"Aye, she's his granddaughter. The other man is the Brigadier."

"He is?"

"Aye, now, do you mind telling me why you went an' slapped the Doctor?"

"I slapped him because he ruined my life," she whispered then sipped on the tea and he frowned with a confused look on his face.

"He did?"

"Let me ask you something. How come you remember all this? Did he give you your memories back?"

"No, I already had them."

"But how is that possible?"

"Well, the first time the Time Lords removed my memories…"

"Wait, they did it more than once?"

"Aye, it was after the Doctor an' I did some missions for them."

"When was that?"

"It was right before they sent him into exile."

"Why wasn't I with you?"

"It's because the Time Lords wouldnae let him have the both of us."

"Why?"

"They knew that he's run off if we both were with him. Now, the second time they wanted tae remove my memories, the machine broke. I told them no one would believe me if I told them anything an' I was right. No one did," he said with a smile and she smiled back, sipping on the tea.

"You told me that you fought in the Battle of Culloden."

"Aye an' they dropped me off in the middle of the battlefield. It's true that's where I first met the Doctor but they could have just put me on the boat with my laird an' his daughter so I could have gone with them to Paris."

"How did you survive the battle?"

"By the skin of my teeth," he said then got up and poured some more tea into the mug, walking back to the table and sitting down. "See, this redcoat shot at me but I ducked an' chased him up this hill. When I went over the top of the hill, there was this regiment of redcoats at the bottom an' they pointed their rifles at me."

"What did you do?"

"I ran down the hill. They opened fire an' I got shot three times, once in the shoulder, once in the leg an' the last shot grazed the side of my head. I thought I was done for when their commanding officer rode closer an' I could barely see him. The last thing I remember was him saying that I was just a boy. When I woke up, I did wake up now an' then but nae for very long, I was in bed in this really fancy bedroom. It turns out that he took me home an' became my guardian."

"Why?"

"Now, that's the funny thing. It turned out that he had a son, Daniel, who died at Culloden, an' he couldnae bring himself tae allow another boy lose his life."

"How old was Daniel?"

"Like me, he was seventeen years old."

"So he was using you as a replacement for his son?"

"Aye, but I never thought of him as my father," Jamie said as he looked at the mug and half smiled. The Doctor was his replacement father and he swore that losing two fathers was enough. "Anyway, I healed an' grew up on a horse ranch just outside of Inverness."

"Are you married?"

"Aye, I am."

"Do you have any children?"

"I have twelve children."

"Oh, do you have any grandchildren?"

"Aye, too many, if you ask me!" he said and she softly laughed. "The youngest one is Hannah. She is my little shadow an', if truth be told, she's my favorite," he said and winked at her. "Are you married?"

"I was," she sighed and he reached over, placing his hand on top of hers.

"What happened?" he asked with a concerned tone in his voice.

"The Doctor happened," she said and looked at the mug.

"Doctor, where are you going?" Amy asked while he headed out of the control room and they headed down the hallway.

"I need to see if she's alright," the Doctor said when Amy gently touched his arm and he stopped looking at her.

"I'm sure that Jamie's handling it. I mean they are friends, aren't they?"

"Yes, they are, but I still need to know why she's so angry with me."

"Then let me come with you. Safety in numbers and all that," she said with a smile and he nodded, taking her hand. Walking down the hallway, he tried to think of a reason for why Zoe was so angry when he sighed and they walked around the corner, heading for the kitchen.

"What do you mean the Doctor happened? What did he do?" Jamie asked when Amy and the Doctor walked into the kitchen and they looked at them.

"That's what I would like to know," the Doctor said and Zoe sighed.

"Fine, it took me three weeks for my memories to readjust but I kept thinking there was something missing. I checked the security footage of when you and Jamie left but something was out of place. The footage clearly showed me sneaking into the TARDIS but that couldn't be right because I clearly remember being in the hallway with no memory of where you two were. I tried to figure out why I couldn't remember and went to see several therapists. One of them hypnotized me but nothing happened. They said I was blocking whatever it was I was trying to forget. It became an obsession. I needed to know what was going on. Oh, I did have a life but that obsession cost me my marriage and my relationship with my daughter," she said and the Doctor sat down, placing his hand on top of hers.

"Zoe, I am so sorry. I had no idea," he said as she sighed and looked at his hand.

"Is it true that the Time Lords let you travel with Jamie before you went into exile?"

"Yep," the Doctor said, popping the "p".

"Are you still in exile?"

"No," he said, shaking his head.

"Aren't the Time Lords going to be upset that you contacted us?"

"No, because the Time Lords are gone," he sighed and Jamie frowned.

"What do you mean?" he asked when a chocolate biscuit appeared on the table in front of him and he smiled. The Doctor told them about the Time War while Amy brought over two mugs of tea and they sat down at the table.

"If this true, why didn't you come and get us?" Zoe asked.

"I didn't because I didn't want to interrupt your lives. You were doing fine without me," the Doctor said.

"How did you know that for certain? Did you know what happened to Jamie? He was shot by the redcoats and could have been killed."

"No, that wouldn't have happened."

"How do you know that?"

"Jamie, do you remember the doctor that treated you?"

"No, I dinnae, but I do remember this blonde lass. She kept telling me that everything was going tae be alright," Jamie said and the Doctor smiled.

After their meeting with Queen Victoria, Rose had asked him who James McCrimmon was and he told her all about Jamie. Asking if it would be alright if they went to see him, he took her to Culloden when they saw Jamie getting shot and snuck into the camp, telling the commanding officer that he was their new surgeon. During the night, the Doctor had snuck out of camp when he retrieved some medical equipment and used it to save Jamie's life. They stayed in the camp for a few days while Jamie drifted in and out of consciousness and the Doctor remembered the long talks he had with the commanding officer.

"_Should I tell him that I told Commander Watertin to take him home and became his guardian? Nah," _the Doctor thought.

"Well?" she asked and he sighed, looking at the mug.

"Och, does it really matter? Look, my life wasnae all fun an' games either. It is true that he could have shown up an' fix things but it doesnae always mean that things will be better for it. Things just happen an' you have tae face whatever it is or let it eat you up until there is na' left but pain an' misery," Jamie said as they looked at him and he sipped on the tea.

"Jamie, that was…" the Doctor said and Jamie smiled.

"Brilliant?" Jamie asked and the Doctor nodded.

"Fine, I'll help you," Zoe said when the Doctor stood up and held his hand out. Taking his hand, they left the kitchen while Jamie and Amy finished their tea then Jamie stood up and held his hand out, wiggling his fingers at her. Giggling, she took his hand as she stood up then they left the kitchen and the mugs vanished while the soft humming of the TARDIS filled the air.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

"It's about time," Captain Benton said as the Doctor, Amy, Jamie and Zoe walked into the control room and the Doctor led Zoe to the console. Pushing the button, he looked at the screen when the second Doctor's face appeared and Zoe looked at the Doctor.

"What is this?" Zoe asked, pointing to the screen.

"It appears to be a message," the Doctor said.

"Who's the message from?"

"Me. Now, say hello," he said, pointing to the screen.

"Uh, hello," she said when the screen flashed and the second Doctor started moving.

"Is that you, Zoe?" he asked and Zoe looked at the Doctor.

"Is it an interactive program?"

"Yes," the Doctor said with a nod of his head. "Answer him, uh, me."

"Yes, it's Zoe," she said and the second Doctor smiled.

"Oh good, is Jamie still there?" the second Doctor asked.

"Aye, Doctor, I'm here," Jamie said.

"Ah, then I can tell you, no, better yet, I'll show you what is going on. The other me, please place your hand on the screen," the second Doctor said when five small circles appeared to the right of the screen and the Doctor shrugged, placing his hand on the screen. "Now, please take Zoe's hand and, Zoe, you take Jamie's hand. Jamie, place your hand on the other side of the screen."

Shrugging, Jamie placed his hand on the screen when the control room began to flicker and warp around them and the Brigadier looked around the room, frowning.

"What is going on?" he asked when the Doctor hushed him and the room changed into the control room that the second Doctor used.

"Now, it all started right after we had helped the Brigadier stop the Cybermen invasion of London…" the second Doctor said, rubbing his hands together.

"Jamie, please, you need to sit down," Zoe said while Jamie limped around the console and lightly laughed, shaking his head. A field bandage was wrapped around his right leg just above his knee and he leaned on the console, looking down at the bandage.

"Zoe, like I told the doctors at the hospital, it's just a scratch. There's no need tae make such a fuss over it," he said but she still took his arm and led him to the jump seat, helping him sit down. Smiling and shaking his head, the Doctor moved around the console while he moved the levers, turned switches and pushed buttons and the rotor moved up and down.

"Where are we going?" Jamie asked and the TARDIS hummed softly around them.

"Well, if it is all the same to you two, I was thinking of going…" the Doctor said when the TARDIS bucked under them and the Doctor and Zoe held onto the console. The engines hummed louder as the Doctor checked the screens and Jamie got off the jump seat, half limping to the console.

"What's happening?" Jamie asked while the Doctor checked the screens and wrung his hands.

"I-I don't know," the Doctor said when they felt a light thump and Jamie held onto the Doctor's shoulder.

"Where are we?" Zoe asked when the Doctor turned the main screen on and they saw a garden with lush green grass, tall trees with green leaves and a stone wall wrapped around the garden. Stone paths spread out in all directions while birds with red and yellow feather sat in the trees and a marble temple was at the center of the garden.

"I say, that looks promising," the Doctor said when he checked the screens then walked to the door, turning to look at them. "Come on, it's safe."

"That's what he said the last time," Jamie whispered and Zoe gently smacked his arm. Opening the door, the Doctor breathed in the cool air then stood back, allowing Jamie and Zoe to walk outside the TARDIS and Jamie closed the door.

"Right, this way," the Doctor said as he headed down the path in front of them and Jamie shrugged, taking Zoe's hand. They walked down the path while the birdsong filled the air and the Doctor walked faster, making Jamie and Zoe almost jog after him. Suddenly they heard a scream when something came closer and they walked to the side of the path. The wooden cart bucked and moved side to side as the young woman held onto the seat and her screaming echoed in the air. "Oh dear, she does seem to be in a pickle."

The cart came closer when Jamie climbed up the tree to his left while Zoe watched him and the cart came roaring down the path. Just as the cart moved passed under the tree, Jamie jumped out of the tree onto the back of the cart when he climbed over the seat and the young woman looked at him. Her long white hair was blowing wildly around her head as her crystal green eyes blinked and he smiled, nodding his head.

"Hullo," he said when he balanced himself on the seat then hopped onto the back of horse with a light grunt. The reins swung wildly against the horse's neck when he grabbed hold of the reins then gently pulled on them and the horse slowed down. Jamie pulled on the reins a little harder as the horse stopped and he gently patted the horse's neck.

"Are you two alright?" the Doctor said while he and Zoe ran toward them and Jamie carefully got off the horse, holding the reins in his hands.

"Aye, Doctor, I'm fine," Jamie said then looked at the young woman. "How about you, Lass, are you alright?"

"Yes," she said as the Doctor held his hands out and helped her get off the cart. She adjusted the white toga she was wearing when she looked at them and titled her head to one side. "Who are you?"

"I'm the Doctor and this is Jamie and Zoe," the Doctor said as he pointed to himself then to Jamie and Zoe.

"You're bleeding!" she said as she pointed to the blood rolling down Jamie's leg and he looked down, seeing the blood spreading across the bandage. Before he could move, the young woman knelt down in front of him when she removed the bandage and placed her hands around his leg.

"Uh, Doctor…" Jamie said as the Doctor shook his head and the young woman's hands started glowing in a red light. A soothing warm feeling moved up and down Jamie's leg as he looked down at her and the young woman had her eyes closed. After a few minutes, she moved her hands away from his leg while Jamie saw that his leg had been healed and he held his hand out, helping her up. "Thank you."

"No, it is I who should be thanking you. Now, if it is no trouble, would you accompany me to the temple? I'm sure that the High Mother would like to speak with you," she said as they looked at the Doctor and he nodded. He helped Zoe and the young woman onto the cart when he and Jamie climbed onto the seat and Jamie took the reins in his hands. "Do be careful, Brave One, Zanbi likes to pull. That's why I lost control of him. He pulled the reins right out of my hands."

"Och, nae tae worry, Lass, there isnae a horse I cannae handle," Jamie said with a smile when he hitched the reins and Zanbi headed down the road.

"My word, look at that," the Doctor said as the cart headed for the large temple and the golden domes shimmered in the sunlight. The white marble columns wrapped around the front of the temple while four steps led up to the door and the windows were covered with stain glass in a wide variety of colors. Four tall towers of white marble rose from the four corners of the temple with a golden dome on the top and thick vines with green and blue leaves crawled up the white marble walls. The cart stopped while Jamie hopped off the cart and tied the reins to the hitching post. The Doctor helped Zoe off the cart while Jamie walked to the young woman and placed a hand on the cart.

"What is your name?" he asked.

"I am M'Yani," she said with a nod of her head and he smiled.

"That is a pretty name," he said, holding out his hand and she took his hand as he helped her off the cart. Walking to the stairs, M'Yani led them to the large iron doors when she opened the doors and they walked inside the temple. A highly polished tile floor spread out around them while white marble columns rose to the tile ceiling and the light from the chandeliers sparkled on the tile floor. Large marble urns sat against the walls and a large marble staircase curled upward toward the second floor.

"This way," M'Yani said as she led them toward the large double doors and the Doctor held onto Zoe. M'Yani was hold onto Jamie's hand as she half pulled him behind her and they stopped at the double doors. The double doors were carved ivory with strange markings carved into them and the Doctor looked at the markings. He moved his fingers over the markings when he nodded and looked at M'Yani.

"You are Pakrani, aren't you?" he asked and M'Yani's eyes went wide.

"How did you know that?"

"These marking are Pakrani so it is only natural that you are as well."

"We are the Sisterhood of Barzovi."

"Ah, that is marvelous. Barzovi was one of the top gods of the Pakrani," the Doctor said while Zoe and Jamie nodded and M'Yani opened the door on the left, looking inside the room.

"Come," she said as they walked inside the room and the room was lit from the light coming from the stain glass windows that encircled the room. The walls were a white marble and the white marble columns separated the windows. A domed skylight cast a spider web pattern on the highly polished tile floor and ivory double doors at the back of the room led to the garden. At the center of the room were several young women sitting on different colored pillows and the Doctor noticed that they were all dressed in white togas and had the same long white hair and crystal green as M'Yani.

"Youngest Sister, what is the meaning of this?" one of the young women asked as she stood up and walked to M'Yani, who held Jamie's hand tightly in hers.

"Oldest Sister, this is the Doctor and Zoe and this is Jamie," M'Yani said as she hid behind him and Jamie nodded his head at the young woman.

"Why did you bring them here?"

"I was coming from the market when Zanbi pulled and I lost control of the cart. If it wasn't for this brave one, I would have been killed," she said as Jamie blushed and looked down at the floor.

"You know that you are not allowed to use the cart by yourself," the young woman said as she advanced toward her and Jamie placed his hand back, gently placing M'Yani behind him and turned so the young woman couldn't touch her.

"Och, leave her alone," Jamie said as the young woman walked closer and locked eyes with him.

"No, Brave One, H'Naru is right. I am not allowed to use the cart," M'Yani said when Jamie turned around and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"That doesnae give her the right tae talk tae you like that."

"She is Oldest Sister, which means she can speak to me anyway she wishes," M'Yani said when the ivory doors that led to the garden opened and someone walked inside the room. The young women knelt face down on the floor while an older woman walked closer and the Doctor looked at her with a shocked look on his face.

"My word," he whispered as the High Mother walked closer and her long, blue toga swirled around her hips.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

The Doctor noticed that the High Mother's white hair cascaded around her shoulders and arms until it ended just above her bottom and hips and her crystal green eyes had flecks of gold in them. She had a flawless body and face and seemed to glide across the floor when she stopped in front of the Doctor and he rubbed the sides of his face with his hands while Jamie blinked several times and Zoe nudged him in the ribs.

"Stop that," she whispered and Jamie gulped, nodding his head.

"Oldest Daughter, who are these strangers?" the High Mother asked and H'Naru stood up, half running to her.

"The small man is the Doctor, the boy is Jamie and the girl is Zoe," she said as the High Mother looked at the Doctor and slowly blinked her eyes.

"You are the Doctor?" the High Mother asked while Zoe gently nudged him and the Doctor coughed, shaking his head up and down.

"Yes, I am," he finally said and the High Mother smiled.

"I have heard rumors about you, Doctor."

"Good rumors?"

"Some, now, what are you doing here?" she asked as her eyelids lowered half way and he coughed, wringing his hands together.

"Well, that's the thing, I'm not sure. You see, my friends and I were traveling when our ship went off course and we landed here. This is Pakra, isn't it?"

"Yes," she said with a nod of her head.

"If I remember right, your planet is in the middle of a civil war."

"Yes, we have been at war with the Nolmarani for the last two hundred years."

"Who are the Nolmarani?" Zoe asked.

"Well, Zoe, the Nolmarani worship the goddess Nolmara where the Pakrani worship the god Barzovi but the Nolmarani believe that there should only be one god."

"So this is some sort of holy war then, eh?" Jamie asked.

"Exactly, Jamie, but that doesn't help with why we are here," the Doctor said as he stroked his chin with his fingers and the High Mother watched him start pacing back and forth in front of her.

"Maybe we're here to stop the war," Zoe said when a loud whistling sound filled the air and the young women looked up at the yellow lights that appeared over the dome.

"Scatter!" the High Mother shouted as they ran out of the room and M'Yani grabbed hold of Jamie's hand as they ran. The explosion rocked the temple as dust and pieces of the ceiling fell around them and the young women screamed, huddling together.

"We need to get out of here!" the Doctor shouted but the High Mother shook her head and headed down the hallway. "I say, where are you going?"

"I can't leave!" she said as he gently took her arm and the temple shook harder.

"Normally, I do not like to get rough with women but you have to come with us!" he said as he tugged on her arm but she brushed his hand away and walked down the hallway. "Jamie, take the girls and get out of here."

"Nae without you!" Jamie said as the columns started falling and the young women screamed louder.

"Jamie, go!" the Doctor said with a tone Jamie had heard many times before and he nodded, leading the young women and Zoe to the doors, going outside. The Doctor sighed when he ran to catch up with the High Mother and she ran into the room at the end of the hallway. Following her inside, the Doctor jumped as pieces of the ceiling fell around them when he saw the High Mother near a marble alter at the back of the room and she picked up the metal box that was sitting on the top. She ran to him as they ran out of the room minutes before the ceiling collapsed and they headed for the doors. The ceiling fell around them as both of them screamed then ran out of the room and headed for the forest. Jamie and Zoe were standing near the trees as they looked up and several silver haul ships fired lasers at the temple and the Doctor stopped near Jamie, holding onto Jamie's shoulder while he panted. "I say, that was close."

"This is going to sound like a stupid question but was that the Nolmarani?" Zoe asked.

"Yes," the High Mother said as she nodded then looked at the metal box and sighed. "They were after these."

"I think it would be best if we got out of here," the Doctor said as she nodded and they ran for the cart. The young women and Zoe piled onto the cart while the Doctor helped the High Mother onto the cart when Jamie climbed onto the seat and took the reins in his hands. The Doctor looked up when the silver haul ships turned toward them and he climbed onto the seat, nodding at Jamie. Cracking the reins, Jamie shouted as Zanbi bucked then ran and the silver haul ships followed them, shooting lasers at them. Zanbi ran faster and faster when Jamie saw several leather clad figures in the middle of the road and they were wearing full visor helmets and held laser rifles in their hands.

"Creag an tuire!" Jamie shouted while Zarbi and the cart roared by the figures and the laser fire flew over their heads. Jamie pulled on the reins when he guided Zanbi into the trees and the thick leaves prevented the silver haul ships from seeing them. He stopped Zanbi while the silver haul ships turned then flew away and the young women huddled in the cart, softly sobbing.

"Is everyone alright?" the Doctor asked, looking back at the young women, the High Mother and Zoe and they nodded.

"Why didn't they follow us?" Zoe asked when the Doctor removed the sonic screwdriver from his pocket and scanned the trees.

"Well, this is interesting. The metal ore in the ground must be interfering with their sensors. In other words, they lost us," the Doctor said as he placed the sonic screwdriver back into his pocket and the High Mother sighed, looking at the metal box. The High Mother placed the metal box on the floor of the cart while the young women gathered around her and she slowly opened the lid of the metal box. The Doctor and Jamie climbed over the seat when they sat down next to Zoe and M'Yani and the High Mother removed something from the metal box. In her hands was a round, frosted crystal orb which was the size of a small grapefruit and was glowing in an eerie green light. Several runes were etched on the surface of the orb and the Doctor moved closer, looking at the orb. "What is that?"

"This is one of the orbs of the Tri Eye," the High Mother said, handing the orb to him. He felt the power inside the orb pulsating against his fingers when he removed the sonic screwdriver from his pocket and scanned the orb.

"Oh my, this is fascinating. Where did you get it?" he asked, placing the sonic screwdriver back in his pocket.

"The Sisterhood of Barzovi have been protecting the Tri Eye since the beginning of time. It is said that they are the eyes of Barzovi."

"Ah, yes, there is a story that tells how Barzovi was betrayed by his fellow gods and stored his power inside his three eyes before plucking them out and giving them to his most loyal priestess," the Doctor said while Jamie scrunched up his face and felt like he was going to be sick.

"So they're religious icons?" Zoe asked.

"Some would say that, Zoe, but there are others that think they are some sort of powerful weapon."

"What do we do now?" Jamie asked while scanning the trees and M'Yani held onto his shoulder.

"We will go into hiding but, if it is alright with you, Doctor, I would like you to take the Tri Eye with you," the High Mother said.

"Why?" the Doctor asked with a confused look on his face.

"Well, if the rumors I hear are true, you will take them somewhere the Nolmarani would never find them," she said as she placed the orb back into the metal box and closed the lid.

"Alright," the Doctor said with a nod of his head and she handed him the box. Jamie helped Zoe off the cart then took the metal box from the Doctor and the Doctor hopped off the cart. Waving goodbye, they watched the cart moving down the path when the Doctor handed Jamie the metal box and they headed back to the TARDIS.

"Then what happened?" Amy asked while the control room returned to normal and the Doctor, Jamie and Zoe removed their hands from the screen.

"I don't remember," the Doctor sighed, leaning against the console and looked at the screen,

"He did leave a star map, right? Why don't we use it and go find them?" Captain Benton asked as he looked at her and gently pushed off the console.

"Look, as much as I'd like your help, I'd rather do this on my own."

"What about me?" Amy asked while he walked around the console, pushing buttons, flicking levers and turning switches.

"You're coming, too," he said with a wink and she smiled at him then he looked at Jamie and Zoe. "And you two are coming as well." Pulling the main lever, the TARDIS hummed around them when it moved through the vortex then landed with a slight bump and he walked to the doors, opening them. "Brigadier, Captain, it's been a pleasure, but I think it's time for you to leave."

"What? There is NO way…" Captain Benton said but the Brigadier stood up and placed a hand on her arm, making her look at him.

"Come long, there's no dealing with him when he's like this," he said as she growled and they walked to the door. "You will be careful, won't you?"

"Of course!" the Doctor said with a grin as they left and he closed the door, turning to look at Amy, Jamie and Zoe.

"Alright, Doctor, what is going on?" Zoe asked while he moved around the console the placed his hand on the main lever and smiled.

"Going on? What makes you think something is going on?" he asked then moved the main lever and the engine hummed around them. "Right, let's go find those orbs!"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

The breeze blew tiny scraps of paper around the alleyway while a purple fur catlike creature scavenged through a trash bin when a low growling sound filled the air and the catlike creature looked up, its tail twitching in the air. The growling sound grew louder then was joined by a wheezing sound as the TARDIS materialized and the catlike creature screeched and jumped out of the trash bin, running down the alleyway. The doors opened as the Doctor, Amy, Jamie and Zoe walked outside and the Doctor closed the doors, locking them.

"Right, according to the star map, this is where one of the Tri Eyes is located," the Doctor said, rubbing his hands together then started walking down the alleyway. "Come on."

The Doctor waited at the end of the alleyway while Jamie, Zoe and Amy caught up with him and they headed down the pavement. The buildings were made of white cement with tinted upper windows and hover cars and trucks moved down the street. Humanoids and aliens with different hair, eye and skin color moved passed them while the Doctor noticed a sign over one of the doors and stopped, placing his hands in his pockets.

"Ah, just what I was looking for," he said when he opened the door and they walked inside the lobby of a small inn. A stone fireplace was to the left of the door and several couches and chairs sat near the fireplace and small wooden tables sat near the couches and chairs. The walls were a soft tan color with wooden beams crossing each other on the ceiling and crystal chandeliers hung from iron chains. The floor was a soft pine wood and several thick tan carpets covered the floor. Two large staircases led up to the second floor and the sign in desk was at the back of the room. The arch doorway leading to the bar was to the right of the room and a large hologram television hung on the wall to the left.

"Oh my," Zoe whispered while they walked to the check in desk when a tall humanoid male looked at them and placed his six fingered hands on the desk.

"May I help you?" he asked as his four blue eyes blinked and the Doctor smile, placing his hands on the desk.

"Yes, my friends and I are visiting this wonderful planet and were wondering if you have any rooms for the night," the Doctor said with a smile on his face.

"I am sorry but we are full at the moment. I'm sure that…" the man said when the Doctor took the psychic paper out of his jacket pocket and opened the billfold, showing him what was written on the paper. "Oh, Sir, I didn't realize it was you. We have the royal suite available, if that's alright?"

"Yes, that's fine," the Doctor said as the man turned around and removed the card key from the upper slot of the key holder and handed the card key to the Doctor.

"The lift is over there. Place the key into the slot. It will give you access to the royal suite," the man said as the Doctor nodded and they walked toward the lift. Pushing the button, the Doctor looked at the psychic paper as he smiled and the others looked at him.

"Hmm, according to this, I am a royal prince of Lalnorax and you lot are my aide, guard and…nanny," he said when the lift doors opened and they walked inside the lift.

"Wonder which one of us is the nanny," Amy asked as she looked at Zoe and the Doctor slid the car key into the slot, causing the doors to close.

"Jamie is," the Doctor said and Jamie gave him a stunned look.

"I am?" he asked.

"Yep, Lalnoraxian nannies are male," the Doctor said when the lift started moving and the Doctor placed his hands behind his back, rocking back and forth on his heels. The doors opened when they walked inside the small hallway then walked toward the large oak doors and the Doctor looked at the key slot to the right of the doors. Opening the doors, they entered the room while the Doctor turned the lights on and the crystal chandeliers sparkled on the ceiling.

"Blimey," Amy said as the Doctor closed the doors and walked to the curtains that covered the large windows at the back of the room, opening the curtains. The walls and ceiling of the main room was a soft white color with hard wood floors and small white carpets were under the two couches and chairs which were sitting facing each other. Four dark wood tables sat near the couches and chairs and a glass top coffee table sat at the center. The rest of the furniture was posh and made of dark wood and a large screen hologram television was to the right of the room. A bar sat to the left of the room and bottles of different varieties of alcohol sat on the shelf behind the bar. Four doors leading to the four bedrooms were closed as the Doctor walked to one of the doors and opened it, looking inside the bedroom.

"Nice," he said then closed the door and Jamie walked to the couch, sitting down.

"What should we do now?" Zoe asked while she sat down next to Jamie and the Doctor started pacing back and forth.

"The first thing we need to do is try and remember why we picked this planet and where we placed the orb," the Doctor said while Amy looked through the brochures on the bar when she saw something and picked the brochure up. On the cover was Lalnorax Museum of Gems and Stones and she opened the brochure, looking at the pictures.

"Doctor, take a look at this!" she said when she walked to the Doctor and pointed to the picture.

"What? We left it at the museum?" the Doctor said while Jamie and Zoe stood up and walked to them, looking at the picture.

"Och, it cannae be that easy," Jamie said and the Doctor nodded his head in agreement.

"It says here that the orb was recently uncovered and will be the star attraction of the new wing," Zoe said.

"When does the new wing open?" Amy asked when the Doctor reached into his pocket and removed his glasses, putting the glasses on.

"Tomorrow afternoon at three o'clock," the Doctor said as he took his glasses off and placed them in his pocket.

"What should we do until then?" Zoe asked.

"Well, we could go to the museum," the Doctor said with a grin and Jamie looked at Zoe then sighed.

"Why did I have a feeling he was going tae say that?" he asked as the Doctor walked to the door, opening the door and they left the room.

The Lalnorax Museum of Gems and Stones was a three story, white stone building that formed a u-shape and the Doctor, Amy, Zoe and Jamie walked up the marble stairs while the aliens and humanoids walked by them. The glass sliding doors hissed open while the cool breeze from air conditioning moved over them and Amy slid her hand into the Doctor's hand. Jamie took Zoe's hand as they walked behind the Doctor and Amy and the Doctor walked to the visitors' desk, smiling at the white hair woman who was sitting at the desk.

"Welcome to the Lalnorax Museum of Gems and Stones," she said with a dull tone and the Doctor leaned on the desk, moving the sunglasses he was wear down a bit with his finger.

"Hmmmm, that was really energetic," he said as she glared at him and the Doctor stood up, pushing the sunglasses back up.

"May I help you?" she asked when he leaned on the desk and looked up at the admission prices and blinked.

"Are you joking with those prices? We're here to see a bunch of rocks!" he said while Amy smiled and Zoe covered her mouth, trying not to laugh.

"Look, I'm busy. Do you want to go in or not?" the woman asked as she got angry and the Doctor gave her a shocked look.

"Do you have any idea who you are talking to?" he demanded when Jamie walked closer and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Now, now, My Laird, there is no need for you tae get so upset. She is probably a new employee," he said as the woman looked at him then at the Doctor and blinked. The Doctor reached into his pocket when he removed the psychic paper and showed her what was on the paper.

"Oh, Your Highness, I am so sorry! Go right in!" she said as the Doctor sniffed then walked away and Amy and Zoe followed him while Jamie looked at the woman.

"You're lucky that he's in a good mood. The last person that spoke tae him like that ended up being fed tae his pet woogamooga," Jamie said, arching his left eyebrow and sniffed.

The woman's mouth fell open as he walked away and placed his hands behind his back. Amy looked at him when he caught up with them then looked back at the woman and Jamie softly whistled, walking faster.

"What did you say to her?" Amy asked.

"I told her that she was lucky he was in a good mood or she would have been fed tae the woogamooga."

"What is a woogamooga?"

"There is no such thing. I made it up," Jamie said as he laughed and Amy looked at him with a stunned look on her face.

"Blimey," she said when Jamie held his hand out and she took his hand, wrapping her fingers around his.

The Doctor walked with his hands in his pockets while they walked from one exhibit room to the other and Amy and Zoe were chatting about the wide variety of gems, crystals and stones in the display cases. Jamie stopped when he noticed three men walking by as he watched them going around the corner then walked to the Doctor and tapped his back, making him turn to look at him.

"What's wrong?" the Doctor asked.

"Did you notice something odd aboot those three men that just walked by?" Jamie asked.

"Besides the fact they were dressed all in black and one of them was carrying a small tote bag?"

"What are you two whispering about?" Amy asked.

"It seems that someone is about to rob the museum," the Doctor said as he walked down the hallway and they shrugged and went to follow him.

The hissing sound from the laser torch filled the air while a white light shimmered under the doors when the doors opened and the three men walked inside the exhibit room. One of the men placed the white metal box that he used to scramble the security system into his pocket while they walked by the display cases when they stopped at the large display case at the center of the room and the Tri Eye orb shimmered in a golden light.

"Is that it?" one of the men asked.

"Yep," the man said when he placed the black tote bag on the floor then knelt down, opening the black tote bag. Removing a scanner, he scanned the display case when he looked at the screen then turned the scanner off, placing the scanner back in the tote bag. The other two men watched as he took out a glass cutter then placed the suction cup against the glass and cut a large hole in the glass. Reaching inside the display case, the man slid his hands around the Tri Eye orb when he removed it from the display case and they looked at the orb.

"Right, let's go," the man said when he placed the orb into the tote bag then placed the strap over his shoulder and they walked to the door.

"No, I have a better idea. Let's put that back where it belongs," the Doctor said, standing in the doorway and Amy and Zoe stood to his left and Jamie stood to his right.

"Who are you?" the man asked and the Doctor walked closer, locking eyes with him.

"I'm someone you don't want to mess with. Now, put that down," the Doctor said, pointing to the tote bag but the man just smiled and looked back at the other two men.

"Don't think so," the man said when he removed the laser blaster from the holster on his right hip and fired. The Doctor grunted as the stun blast hit him in the chest and the other two men fired at Amy, Jamie and Zoe, who fell to the floor. Laughing, the men ran out of the room as they half jumped over Amy and Zoe and ran down the hallway.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

"Doctor, can you hear me?" Amy asked while the Doctor moaned and slowly fluttered his eyes open. He was slightly stunned to see Donna kneeling beside him as he tilted his head to one side and softly smiled, closing his eyes again.

"Donna," he sighed while Amy knelt back on her legs and frowned.

"Donna?" she asked when he opened his eyes again, blinked his eyes a few times then looked at Amy and sighed.

"Sorry, where're Jamie and Zoe?"

"I'm right here," Zoe said.

"Where's Jamie?" the Doctor asked as he stood up and they headed for the door. Walking out of the exhibit room, the Doctor felt a sense of relief when he saw Jamie standing at the end of the hallway and was talking to the security guards. Walking closer, the Doctor stood next to Jamie when Jamie turned around and looked at him with a concerned look on his face.

"Och, Your Lairdship, I am so glad that you are alright," Jamie said when the Doctor looked at the security guards and one of them had grayish blue hair and crystal blue eyes.

"We are so sorry that we didn't act sooner, Sire," the security guard while they lowered their heads and the Doctor looked at Jamie with a hint of a smile on his lips.

"Yes, well, it is bad enough that this place is a virtual maze but being attacked after we accidentally ended up in the new exhibit room is totally disgraceful! Have you even started looking for those thieves?" the Doctor asked then sniffed and the security guards shook their heads. "I see. Well, when I get back to the royal palace, I will be telling my father about this."

"No, Sire, please don't do that! If you and your party will come with us to the security room…"

"I don't think so," the Doctor said, turning on his heels and headed down the hallway. Shrugging, Jamie walked after the Doctor when he caught up with him and the security guards watched them going around the corner. After the security guards had left, Amy, Zoe, Jamie and the Doctor peeked around the corner when they walked back into the exhibit room and walked to the display case. Taking the sonic screwdriver out of his pocket, the Doctor scanned the display case when he placed the sonic screwdriver away and headed for the door.

"What was that all about?" Amy asked as they left the room and headed down the hallway.

"I was scanning the case for an energy signature," the Doctor said.

"So we can track the orb and find those men," Zoe said and the Doctor nodded. They left the museum when the Doctor took the sonic screwdriver out of his pocket then scanned the area and smiled, heading down the pavement.

"The signal's coming from this direction," he said as they followed him down the pavement when he turned right and held the sonic screwdriver tightly in his hand. Humanoids and aliens looked at the Doctor while they passed by them when the Doctor stopped and Amy, Zoe and Jamie nearly crashed into him. "Blimey, I lost the signal."

"You think they had some sort of transport waiting for them?" Amy asked.

"Yes, which means we need to go back to the TARDIS and find out where they went," the Doctor said then turned around and placed the sonic screwdriver in his pocket. Watching the Doctor and Amy run down the pavement, Zoe looked at Jamie as he slightly smiled then placed his hands behind his back and gently rocked back and forth on his heels.

"If you think I'm running after them then you are sadly mistaken," Zoe said while Jamie softly laughed, held his arm out and they slowly strolled down the pavement.

The TARDIS floated in the vortex as Jamie walked into the control room while nibbling on half of a turkey and cheese sandwich the TARDIS had made him and the other half of the sandwich sat on the plate in his left hand. Amy and Zoe were relaxing the living room while Jamie felt a déjà vu feeling as he place the plate on the console and looked at the Doctor. He remembered the times the Doctor would be so involved in something that he forgot to eat and he watched the Doctor looking at the screen and was pushing the buttons on the console.

"Having any luck?" he asked as the Doctor looked over at him then took the half of the sandwich off the plate, nibbling on it.

"Turkey and cheese?" he asked and Jamie nodded. "No, I haven't had any luck."

"I'm sorry that I wasnae any help. If I had been younger, I would have…"

"Jamie, I don't blame you. I was the one that screwed up," the Doctor said with a sigh and brushed the hair out of his eyes. "I've been screwing a lot of things up lately."

"Eh?" Jamie asked when the Doctor took another bite of the sandwich and leaned against the console.

"When I woke up, I accidentally called Amy "Donna"."

"Who's Donna?" Jamie asked and the Doctor told him about Donna, making him smile. "She sounds a lot like my friend, Grace. She's tough as nails an' just as sassy. What happened tae Donna?"

"Well…" the Doctor sighed then told him about Davros, the daleks, Rose and her coming back for him and the human meta crisis as Jamie nibbled on the sandwich and nodded his head, not understanding some of what he was talking about.

"Sounds tae me like you saved Donna's life."

"Yes, but at the expense of her returning to the way she was before I met her."

"Doctor, let me ask you this. Is she happy?"

"Yes, she is."

"Do you think she would be happy if she hadnae met you?"

"To be honest, no, I don't think so."

"So, by knowing you, even though she doesnae remember you, she's a better person?"

"I'd like to think so."

"Do you think I'm a better person for remembering you?"

"Are you?"

"Aye, I am."

"But you remembering our time together wouldn't have killed you like it would if Donna remembers."

"It might nae have killed me but it would have, should have, driven me insane. What I'm trying tae get you tae understand is that she is happy because she met you," Jamie said, gently poking the Doctor in the chest. "Now, about this human meta-whatever it was."

"What about him?"

"Why did you leave him behind?"

"He killed Davros and the daleks."

"So you just left him on that other world with Rose?"

"Yes, she could heal him…"

"_Like she healed me," _the Doctor thought.

"Eh?" Jamie asked, looking confused.

"See, he was born at the time of war and blood and I thought Rose could help him to rein in that anger, rage and pain inside him."

"But he is you, aye?"

"Yes, he is."

"That means you have anger, rage and pain inside you."

"Yes, but I can handle it better."

"Ah, and you think she can handle that responsibility?"

"Yep, Rose is fantastic!"

"But you still love her, aye?" he asked as the Doctor looked down at the floor then sighed, nibbling on the sandwich.

"Yes, I do, but I don't age like humans do. The idea of us being together was too painful because watching her growing older while I stay the same would break my hearts."

"Is that the other reason why you didnae come back for me an' Zoe? If it is then you really dinnae ken me that well. I may be old but I can still out run you," he said with a smile and the Doctor arched an eyebrow at him.

"You can?"

"Well, if you give me a head start," he said and they laughed.

"His being able to grow old was the other reason I left him with her. If she hasn't rejected him, they can have a life and family together and that's all I ever wanted for her," the Doctor said when the scanner beeped and they looked at the screen, placing the sandwich on the plate.

The wind blew the scraps of paper around in small circles while the TARDIS materialized in the alleyway and the doors opened. Walking outside, Amy, Zoe and Jamie watched while the Doctor locked the doors, placed the key in his pocket then took the sonic screwdriver out of his pocket and scanned the alleyway. Nodding, he walked down the alleyway while they followed him and they walked out of the alleyway, heading down the pavement. Starships and star shuttles of different sizes and shapes moved overhead while Jamie watched them going by as Zoe tugged on his hand and he looked at her.

"What?" he asked.

"You nearly walked into that pole," Zoe said as she pointed to the silver pole and Jamie rolled his eyes, smiling.

"Doctor, are you sure this is where the signal's coming from?" Amy asked while the Doctor scanned the area then placed the sonic screwdriver in his pocket and stood against the wall, placing his hands in his pockets.

"No, I'm not sure," he sighed when he brushed the hair from his eyes and Amy leaned against the wall, watching the aliens and humanoids going by. "Where are Jamie and Zoe?"

"Over there," she said as she pointed to Zoe looking into one of the shop windows and Jamie was standing next to her, watching two young humanoid females walking down the pavement and Zoe looked at them, rolling her eyes.

"They're old enough to be your granddaughters," she whispered as he turned and titled his head to one side.

"Aye," Jamie sighed as they walked to the Doctor and Amy and Amy smiled, sliding her arms around Jamie's right arm.

"No harm in looking," she said as he softly laughed, nodded and patted her hand. Suddenly the Doctor saw the three men from the museum while they stood near a space shuttle as he tapped Amy on the shoulder and she looked over at the men. "That's…"

"Yep," the Doctor said.

"Looks like they're getting ready tae leave," Jamie said.

"Which means we have to stop them."

"And how do we do that?" Zoe asked.

"Aye, they'll run if they see us," Jamie said when the Doctor reached into his pocket then took out a gold chain with a TARDIS key on the end of it.

"Not if I use my perception filter," the Doctor said.

"What is a perception filter?"

"I'll show you," he said as he placed the gold chain around his neck and smiled at Jamie, who blinked as he tried to focus his eyes on him. "Can you see me?"

"Aye, I can, but it's like I didnae want tae see you."

"That's how it works. Now, I'll just go over there and…" the Doctor said as the men looked over at them when one of the men pointed to Amy, Jamie and Zoe then ran down the pavement. "Rassilon, why do they always run?"

Sighing, the Doctor took Amy's hand as they ran down the pavement while Jamie started walking across the street and Zoe half ran after him. She watched while Jamie walked toward the space shuttle and looked at it, placing his hands behind his back. The space shuttle was the size of a double decker bus with several tainted windows and a glass dome stuck out of the top. The haul was a silver/white color with four, metal landing legs at the bottom and four large pipes stuck out of the back of the space shuttle. Walking closer, Jamie pushed the button on the panel near the hatch door as the hatch door opened and he looked around, going inside the space shuttle.

"Jamie," Zoe said as she walked to the hatch door when his hand appeared and he wiggled a finger for her to follow him inside the space shuttle. Sighing, she went inside the space shuttle as the hatch door closed behind her and the aliens and humanoids walked by the space shuttle.

The three men ran by the aliens and humanoids while the Doctor and Amy chased after them when one of them looked behind him then sighed, running faster.

"He doesn't give up, does he?" he said as the men ran around the corner then into an alleyway and went flat against the wall, watching Amy and the Doctor running by them.

"Is he gone?" the other man asked.

"Yeah," the man said as they walked out of the alleyway then down the pavement, stopping after hearing the sounds of engines filling the air. Suddenly a space shuttle flew over their heads as they ducked down and some of the aliens and humanoids screamed while the space shuttle rose higher in the sky. Standing up, the men looked at each other as the aliens and humanoids moved by and one of the men frowned, scratching the back of his head.

"Was that…?" one of the men asked when they ran down the pavement then stopped and one of the men growled.

"Someone stole our shuttle!" he screamed.

"Um, Boss, would this be a bad time to tell you that I left the orb in the shuttle?" one of the men asked while they watched the space shuttle growing smaller in the distance and the man sighed, walking away.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

(A few minutes ago)

"Och, will you look at this!" Jamie said as he looked around the interior of the space shuttle and Zoe sighed, rolling her eyes. Several computers stood against the left walls while a small ladder to their right lead up to the sleeping area and a small hallway leading to the medical bay, galley, two half bathrooms, storage areas, armory and engine room was behind them. Walking to the cockpit, Zoe watched the door sliding open when she walked inside the cockpit then sat down on the pilot's seat and looked at the console.

"Hey, Zoe, come here. I think I found something," Jamie said when she got up then left the cockpit and walked to him. Sitting on the packing foam in one of the crates was the orb as Zoe picked the orb up and held it in her hands, turning the orb side to side as she checked to see if it was damaged.

"I don't understand. Why leave it sitting here where anyone can take it?" she asked.

"You got tae remember that we're nae dealing with rocket scientist," Jamie smirked as she laughed and placed the orb back into the crate. "Did you find anything useful in there?"

"No," she said as she shook her head.

"Well, they must be working for someone," Jamie said as he walked to the computers and tapped on the glass.

"Jamie, be careful, you might break it," she said as he rolled his eyes and leaned against the glass, folding his arms across his chest.

"I'm nae that clumsy."

"I know, but we don't want them to know that we were here."

"Then grab the orb an' let's go!" Jamie said when he headed for the hatch door and Zoe picked up the orb, walking toward him. Pushing the button, Jamie frowned when the hatch door didn't open and pushed the button again. "Ok, why isnae it opening?"

"I don't know."

"Did you touch something when you came in?"

"I don't think so. Maybe it has an automatic locking mechanism."

"Which means we're stuck here until they come back?"

"Yes," she said as she nodded and he sighed, rolling his eyes.

"Fine, I'm going tae see what they have tae eat around…"

"Jamie, we can't just eat their food. That would be…"

"Stealing?" he said as he pointed to the crate and she smiled, nodding her head. "Aye, I guess you're right. What do you want tae do until they get back?"

"I wouldn't mind taking a look at that console," she said then headed for the cockpit door and went inside the cockpit after the door opened. Sighing, Jamie followed behind her as the cockpit door opened and walked to the co-pilot's seat, sitting down. Sitting down on the pilot's seat, Zoe looked at the screens and scanners while Jamie stretched his legs out and placed his hands behind his head, smiling.

"Zoe?"

"Yes?"

"Nae tae be rude or anything, but how old are you?"

"I will be sixty-two years old this year."

"Ah, well, I'm going tae be sixty-six years old this year," he said as she looked at him and shyly smiled at him.

"You don't look it."

"Well, that's nice of you tae say. You dinnae look it either," he said with a wink and she blushed. Looking at the screen, she glanced over at Jamie when he tilted his head to one side and blinked. "What's the matter?"

"It's nothing," she said, shaking her head as he got up and placed his hand on the back of the pilot's seat. Spinning the pilot's seat around, he placed his hands on the armrests as he looked at her and she lowered her head.

"Tell me," he said as he gently lifted her chin up and saw the sadness in her eyes.

"It's just not right that you're going to…That I'm going…It's just not right," she said when he stood up, thought for a few seconds then smiled.

"Zoe, we both knew that I would do that before you did."

"Yes, but…"

"You ken what we need tae do? We need tae figure out where we're going tae hide in case those guys come back."

"You're avoiding the subject."

"Because I dinnae want tae talk aboot it. It's bad luck! Did you find anything on those scanners?" he asked when she turned the pilot's seat around and looked at the scanners. Her fingers brushed against the buttons while the space shuttle shimmered and shook around them and Jamie placed his hand on the console, looking at her. "What did you do?"

"I don't know," she said, sighing and sat back in the pilot's seat.

"Some people really need to learn how to fly," the Doctor sighed as they walked down the pavement while he walked backwards and watched the space shuttle vanishing over the horizon.

"So, what do we do now?" Amy asked.

"We have to find Jamie and Zoe."

"I think they were over there," she said as she pointed to the shop where Jamie and Zoe were standing then frowned and placed her hands on her hips. "Where did they go?"

Taking out the sonic screwdriver out of his pocket, the Doctor scanned the area when he carefully walked across street then stopped, scanning the empty spot in front of him.

"Over here," he shouted as Amy carefully ran to him then stood next to him and frowned.

"Where are they?"

"They're right here."

"But there's nothing here."

"Hold on," the Doctor said as he adjusted the setting then pointed the sonic screwdriver and a low humming sound fill the air. Slowly, something started forming in front of them as the space shuttle appeared and Amy blinked her eyes while the Doctor smiled. "Hmmm, just as I thought, it had a cloaking device."

"And you're sure that Jamie and Zoe are in there?"

"Mmmmm, about ninety-nine percent sure," the Doctor said with a nod. Walking to the hatch door, the Doctor scanned the panel next to the hatch door then pushed the button. A soft humming sound filled the air when the hatch door hissed open and the Doctor stuck his head inside the space shuttle, looking around. "Jamie? Zoe? Are you in here?"

"Aye, Doctor, we're in the cockpit," Jamie said as the Doctor and Amy walked inside then walked to the cockpit door and the cockpit door hissed open.

"Right, can one of you tell me who activated the space shuttle's cloaking device?"

"Ah, so that's what she did," Jamie said, pointing to Zoe.

"Did you find anything?" Amy asked as she walked to the pilot's seat and looked at the console.

"I was looking at the main computer files when I ACCIDENTALLY activated the cloaking system…." Zoe said as she glared at Jamie and he smiled, sat down on the co-pilot's seat and placed his hands behind his head.

"_Rassilon, it's like they're teenagers again," _the Doctor thought.

"When you two are done acting like kids, can you tell us what you found?" the Doctor asked, rolling his eyes.

"The files are encrypted," Zoe sighed. The Doctor walked around the other side of the pilot's seat when he saw the data retrieval slot near the main screen on the console when he placed his glasses on and placed the sonic screwdriver in the data retrieval slot. Pushing the button, he looked at the screen when the sonic screwdriver made a soft binging sound and he smiled, placing his glasses and the sonic screwdriver in his pocket.

"What did you do?" Amy asked.

"I made a copy of the files. Let's go," the Doctor said while Jamie and Zoe stood up and they headed for the door.

"Och, Doctor, I almost forgot. We found this while snooping around," Jamie said when he walked to the crate and picked up the orb.

"Why didn't you tell us that you found it?"

"You didnae ask me," Jamie said as he tossed the orb to the Doctor and the Doctor caught the orb, arching an eyebrow at him. Jamie whistled while he walked to the hatch door then went outside and the Doctor sighed, shaking his head side to side. Shrugging, the Doctor placed the orb into his pocket as they walked out of the space shuttle and the hatch door silently closed behind them.

The TARDIS floated in the vortex while the Doctor looked at the orb sitting in his hand and sighed, placing the orb in the metal box. Closing the lid, he looked at the screen when the screen flickered on and the face of the second Doctor appeared.

"Did you find the first orb?" the second Doctor asked.

"Yes," the Doctor said and the second Doctor smiled.

"Good, now on to the second orb."

"I know this sounds silly but can I ask you something?" the Doctor asked but the second Doctor only looked at him and the Doctor sighed, leaning against the console. "I guess not."

"Zoe, do you remember where the second one is hidden?"

"Zoe went to bed."

"Oh dear, well, I guess we can talk later," the second Doctor said as the screen went blank and the Doctor shrugged, picking the metal box up and left the control room. Walking down several hallways, he stood in front of a door when he slowly turned the door handle and opened the door. The soft sounds of bagpipes filled the air while he leaned on the doorframe and watched Jamie sleeping. Jamie sighed then rolled over onto his left side and the Doctor smiled when he saw that Jamie was wearing the watch Polly had given him years before.

"_What do I need this for?"_ Jamie asked.

"_It's so you know what time it is," _Polly told him.

"_Och, all I have tae do is look at the sun tae do that."_

"_What if it's cloudy or it's nighttime?"_

"_Then I dinnae need tae know the time."_

Smiling, the Doctor slowly closed the door when he walked down the hallway then stood in front of the door and turned the door handle, opening the door. Zoe was sleeping as he looked at her and leaned on the doorframe. His mind drifted back to the day he and Jamie had found her in a large trunk in the control room and how angry he was that she snuck onboard the TARDIS.

"_You're not letting her stay, are you?" _Jamie asked.

"_Oh, please let me stay!" _Zoe said.

"_Of course she can stay," _the Doctor said then showed her the things they would be fighting and she proved to be just as loyal and brave as Jamie was. Closing the door, the Doctor walked down the hallway when he went around the corner and the soft sound of the TARDIS drifted down the hallway.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

Walking down the hallway, Jamie looked into one of the rooms and blinked. He walked inside the room while looking at the burnt orange sky and the red grass tickled his legs. He ran his hand over the bark of one of the trees and noticed the sunlight sparkling off the silver leaves. He looked up at the twin suns as he smiled then looked at the citadel sitting under the glass dome in the distance. It was sitting between two mountains and he tilted his head to one side.

"What is this place?" he asked softly when he felt someone tap his leg and looked down, seeing the Doctor sitting under the tree.

"This is my home world," the Doctor said while Jamie sat on the ground next to him and tucked the kilt around his legs.

"This is Gallifrey?" The second Doctor had told him the name of his planet during their secret missions and the Doctor nodded. "It's beautiful."

"Yes, it was."

"Was?" Jamie asked, giving him a confused look.

"There was a war, a time war, and the Time Lords lost."

"Who were you fighting?"

"We were fighting the Daleks," the Doctor said then told him what happened and Jamie sighed.

"So, in order tae save them, you have tae destroy them?"

"Yes," the Doctor said as he thought about what happened recently and wonder what happened to the Master and….

"Doctor, are you ok?" Jamie asked as the Doctor blinked and nodded.

"I was just thinking about those men we saw at the museum."

"Aye, it was odd that they just showed up out of the blue. Makes me think we're being followed."

"That's what I was thinking."

"Then I guess we should get going," Jamie said as he stood up and held his hand out. He helped the Doctor to his feet then looked at the sky and shook his head. "It's sad that this isnae around anymore."

"Yep," the Doctor said, nodding.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Why do you let us leave?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Well, it seems tae me that people that travel with you tend tae leave. Take me for instance. I didnae want tae leave yet you allowed them tae send me back that last time."

"You know as well as I do why that happened."

"What aboot Ben and Polly? They didnae seemed tae want tae leave. You told me that it was just their time tae go. An' look at Rose."

"We talked about that."

"Aye, we did but you still seem tae repeat the same pattern. Someone travels with you then they leave."

"They always break my heart," the Doctor said with a sigh and Jamie titled his head to one side.

"Or do you let them?"

"What?"

"You let them hurt you, leave you, because of the fact that they're human. You feel like it's better tae let them hurt you now then later. It's stupid, if you ask me. You should be enjoying the time you have with us humans an' forget the rest. That's what I'd do if I were you," Jamie said as he looked up at the sky and the Doctor's mouth dropped open. The reason he was shocked was because Jamie was right. He had been pushing people away and he blinked. "So, you ready tae get going?"

"Yep," the Doctor said then grinned, heading for the door. "Still think you can out run me?"

"I said that I could if you gave me a head start."

"Then the last one back to the control room has to cook dinner for the rest of the trip," the Doctor said as he ran out of the room and Jamie laughed, walking out of the room and the door closed behind him.

Panting, the Doctor ran into the room when he staggered to the jump seat and held onto the back of the jump seat. He was sweating as he tried to calm his hearts down and Amy and Zoe looked at him. Holding up a finger, he sat down hard onto the jump seat as they smiled at him and a glass of water appeared in his hand.

"Thanks," he panted then drank the water and sighed.

"Och, still a slowpoke," Jamie teased as he walked down the stairs that led to the upstairs console and the Doctor looked at him.

"Ho-how did you get here before me?" the Doctor asked as he stood up and Jamie leaned against the console.

"Ask her," Jamie said as he pointed toward the ceiling and the Doctor heard a soft laughing inside his head.

"Are you telling me that you rearranged the hallways so I had to take the long way around?" the Doctor asked when he felt a warm blast of air inside his head and he sighed. "That's cheating."

"Aye, it is," Jamie said with a grin.

"I want a rematch," the Doctor said when the screen buzzed and he walked to the console. "Well, after we find the orbs." Jamie nodded when the Doctor pushed the button and the second Doctor appeared on the screen.

"Have you found the orb?" the second Doctor asked.

"Yes, we found it," the Doctor said.

"Excellent! Zoe, are you there?"

"Yes, Doctor, I'm here," Zoe said as she walked closer and the second Doctor smiled.

"Good. Now, if I remember right, you hid the second orb. Do you remember where it is?"

"Yes, I think so."

"Then I suggest that you get going," the second Doctor said when the screen went blank and they looked at the Doctor.

"May I?" Zoe asked as she pointed to the typewriter and the Doctor nodded. She typed on the keys while the Doctor moved about the console, pushing buttons, turning switches and flipping levers, and the TARDIS hummed softly around them.

"Go ahead," he said as she placed her hand on the main hand break and she smiled, pulling the main hand break down. They watched the rotor moving up and down while the TARDIS dematerialized and the Doctor gently placed his arm around Zoe.

The screen crackled while the men from the museum stood in front of the screen and one of the men had his hands on the console. The speakers squealed with the sound of white noise when a shadowy figure appeared on the screen and the white noise died down.

"Report!" a voice demanded.

"Um, well, we went to the museum like you told us but we lost the orb."

"What do you mean you LOST it?"

"We encountered some trouble at the museum. There was this guy there and…"

"Who was he?"

"We don't know. He had this really hot woman with him and these two older people."

"What happened to the orb?"

"That's the thing. After we gassed them and took the orb, we returned to the ship. We had the orb in the security crate you gave us and I'm sure that we locked the ship when we left for dinner. When we got back, the orb was…gone."

"I do NOT believe this! Are you lot that stupid? They followed you! When you left, they broke into the ship and took it!"

"But the lock wasn't messed with."

"Tell me that you're heading to where the next orb is."

"We'll be there in an hour."

"Good."

"What if we run into that guy and his friends?"

"Kill them!" the voice said and the men smiled as the screen went blank.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

The clouds moved lazily across the light violet sky while the cool breeze blew through the long red grass and a four legged creatures that looked like bison nibbled on the grass. Suddenly they looked up then ran while the air was filled with a low wheezing and grinding sound and the TARDIS materialized under a tree. The doors opened while the Doctor and Amy walked outside and Amy's mouth fell open.

"The sky's purple!" she said and the Doctor smiled.

"It's violet, actually," he said when Zoe and Jamie walked outside and Jamie closed the doors.

"Oh, this is lovely," Zoe said as she took Jamie's hand and Jamie looked up at something sitting on a branch above them.

"Doctor, look that that," Jamie said when the Doctor looked up and saw a small, orange fur creature and it blinked its large gray eyes at them.

"Ah, that's a minnium," the Doctor said and Amy looked at him.

"A what?" she asked.

"It's like a squirrel only it…" he said when the minnium spit a black goo onto Amy's shoulder and she scrunched her face up. "It spits."

"Great, now I have to go change," Amy sighed when she opened the door and walked back inside the TARDIS. They watched as the Doctor walked off when Jamie shrugged and they followed him.

"Shouldn't we wait for Amy?" Zoe asked.

"Yeah, but I would rather wait away from the minnium. Their spit isn't poisonous but it does get annoying," the Doctor said and Jamie smiled. They walked to a large rock when the Doctor sat down on the ground and Jamie and Zoe sat on the large rock. A few minutes passed until Amy walked to them as she helped the Doctor up and he looked at Zoe. "So, which way do we go?"

"I think we go that way," Zoe said as she pointed to the east and the Doctor nodded.

"Right, Allon…Uh, never mind. Let's go," he said as he walked away and Amy shrugged. Taking Zoe and Amy's hands, Jamie smiled as they followed after the Doctor and Jamie swung their hands back and both.

The sky was dark by the time they had found a small village and were sitting at a wooden table, sipping on a fruity wine the innkeeper had given them. The meal consisted of some greenish potatoes, meat that tasted like beef and steamed vegetables and the soft sound of the fire crackling in the fireplace filled the air. The villagers were human as the Doctor looked at them and he tried to remember where they were.

"Och, I remember this place now. We're in the year three thousand an' forty-nine. This was one of ten planets that were colonized during the Outreach Project," Jamie said then placed some food into his mouth.

"You're right, Jamie. The Outreach Project was started in the year three thousand and five and the colonies spread out across the cosmos. I forgot that they traveled this far out," the Doctor said as he looked around and Zoe gently nudged Jamie, making him smile.

"So where do we go now?" Amy asked.

"If I remember right, we need to go north from here," Zoe said.

"Then we best get some sleep. I want to leave first thing in the morning," the Doctor said when they got up and headed for the stairs. Going upstairs, they walked to the doors to their rooms as Jamie and Zoe said their goodnights and went inside their rooms, closing the doors behind them. Amy looked at the Doctor when she noticed the look in his eyes and walked closer, touching his arm.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"I don't want them to come with us," he said.

"Why?"

"It's getting too dangerous."

"Oh, come on, Doctor, the only dangerous thing that happened were those blokes back at the museum."

"And they…"

"They're fine," she said as he sighed and leaned his back against the wall. "Look, if you're going to be this overcautious with them, what are you going to be like with me? Are you going to leave me behind if things get rough?"

"No."

"Is it because they're older than we are?"

"No, but…"

"They're not kids anymore, you know. Jamie looks like he could take care of his own in a fight and Zoe looks too smart to do anything stupid. Give them a chance. You never know," she said as she opened the door and walked into the room, looking out at him. "They might surprise you."

The Doctor blinked as she closed the door then he smiled, shook his head then went into the room, closing the door behind him.

The morning sunlight sparkled on the glass as Jamie opened his eyes and looked at the ceiling. He heard the sounds of the birds outside as he smiled and placed his hands behind his head. His mind drifted as he closed his eyes and softly sighed.

"Jamie, come on, open the door," Zoe said when Jamie opened his eyes, turned the light on and looked at the door. The door handle was jiggling as he moved the duvet back and got out of bed. Shuffling toward the door, he opened the door while he yawned and scratched the back of his head.

"What time is it?" Jamie asked, rubbing his right eye.

"It is three forty-three in the morning," the second Doctor said as Jamie's eyes went wide and the Doctor softly coughed.

"That's too early," Jamie said when he turned around and Zoe stopped him by pulling on his undershirt. "Hey, let go!"

"Now, now, we have to get going," the second Doctor said as Jamie sighed then nodded and Zoe let go of Jamie's undershirt.

"Can I have some breakfast first?"

"Yes, I had a talk with the innkeeper and he will have breakfast ready for us by the time you go get washed up," the second Doctor said and Jamie nodded, walking back into the room.

The knock on the door woke Jamie when he opened his eyes and looked at the door.

"Jamie, come on, open the door," Zoe said as the door handle jiggled and Jamie softly laughed, moving the duvet back. He got out of bed when he placed his shirt on and buttoned it while he walked to the door. Opening the door, he leaned on the doorframe as she smiled at him and he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Och, déjà vu, eh?" he asked and she nodded.

"At least it isn't three forty-three in the morning," she said and he nodded.

"Aye, if he had done that then he would have had a pillow tossed at his head," Jamie said then looked up and down the hallway and blinked. "Where is he, by the way?"

"I don't know. I went to Amy's room but it was empty," she said when he walked passed her and walked to the Doctor's room. He knocked on the door but the door swung open and they peeked inside the room. Walking inside the room, they looked around when Zoe sat on the bed and Jamie sighed, leaning against the door.

"They left without us," she said and he nodded, folding his arms over his chest.

"I still say this is wrong," Amy said while they walked down the road and the Doctor looked straight ahead.

"I know what I'm doing," the Doctor said as he walked faster and she softly growled, walking beside him.

"But Zoe is the only one that knows where the orb is."

"No, I scanned the orb Jamie gave me and placed the energy signature into my sonic screwdriver," he said as he wiggled the sonic screwdriver back and forth and Amy glared at him.

"It is still wrong," she said when he stopped and looked at her.

"Look, if you're going to keep arguing with me, I'm…"

"Are you going to abandon me as well? Is that why you travel all by yourself? It's either your way or the highway? Well, you want to know something, Mister High and Mighty Time Traveler? The whole universe doesn't revolve around you! You're nothing more than a cosmic bully!" she shouted then walked away and he blinked.

"_Is she right? Have I turned into a bully? I know that Jamie is right. I do allow them to leave me when, in fact, they want to stay. I remember Susan pounding on the door and begging me to open the door. I just left her there. I thought she wanted a life of her own. What if she didn't and I condemned her to it? Sarah Jane told me that it was hard for her to adjust to a normal life after traveling with me. But that turned out alright. She has Luke and his friends now. Should I have let Rose and my clone stay? What happened to him when I regenerated? Is he still alive or did he die? Does he look like I used to or did he change as well?" _the Doctor thought when he sighed then ran after Amy, changing into a slow trot as he came up beside her.

"Um, I'm sorry. You're right. I am being a bully. Do you want to go back and get them?" he asked as she glanced at him then looked straight ahead again.

"Yes, I think we should," she said as they turned around and headed back to the inn. A few minutes later, the Doctor walked out of the inn while Amy looked at him and noticed that he looked upset. "What's wrong?"

"They're gone," the Doctor said.

"What?"

"The innkeeper said they came down for breakfast then left. We missed them by a half an hour."

"Where did they go?"

"I don't know," he sighed but neither of them noticed the men standing in front of the building across the street and one of the men smiled.

"Well, look who it is," he said, pointing to the Doctor and Amy.

"Should we kill them?" the other man asked.

"No, we'll follow them then kill them after they find the orb," the man said and the other men smiled, nodding their heads.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

Zoe had found a place where she could rent a small hover car as it sat at the base of a large hill and at the top of the hill was a stone temple. The white marble sparkled in the sunlight while thick vines crawled up the columns and the long grass moved in the breeze. Several runes were etched into the marble and a large three eyed beast's head was carved into the marble over the door to the temple. Flat stones dotted the hill as Zoe and Jamie looked up at the temple and Jamie smiled.

"What are you smiling at? There is no way the hover car could make it up there. It's too rocky," Zoe said.

"I guess there is only one way tae go then," he said as she looked at him and her eyes went wide.

"You're not serious?" she asked when he started running up the hill and she sighed. "I guess you are."

Running, Jamie moved around the rocks while Zoe followed him up the hill and panted. She watched him when he turned around, looking at her struggling to get up the hill and laughed.

"All that time behind a desk has made you soft," Jamie said, smiling as Zoe placed her hands the top of her thighs and glared at him. Giving her a wink, he walked to a flat stone then sat down and tucked the kilt under his legs. "Hurry up, we dinnae have all day."

"You are asking for a slap," she whispered then shook her head and walked up the hill, sitting next to him on the flat stone. The landscape spread out before them as she scooted closer and he placed his arm around her. "It's so beautiful."

"Aye, it reminds me of home," he said with a nod and she placed her head on his shoulder.

"Why do you think he left us behind? Doesn't he trust us?"

"Aye, I believe he does, but I think it has tae do more with our age."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"In his head, he still sees us as these two youngsters that could take care of themselves no matter what happened."

"What changed?"

"I think it had tae with what happened at the museum. He feels guilty that we were gassed, "

"But that's silly. The gas just knocked us out."

"Aye, but it could have been poisonous an' he would have felt guilty if we had died."

"Ah, that does sound reasonable, but that doesn't excuse him leaving us behind."

"You're right, it doesn't. How aboot we prove him wrong an' go get the orb?" he asked as they looked up at the temple and Zoe sighed, smiling. Nodding, she got up as she helped him stand up and he placed his arm around her waist then they started to slowly walked up the hill.

The Doctor and Amy walked down the pavement while the Doctor looked around and tried to find any sign of Jamie and Zoe. His stomach churned as he thought of what could have happened to them as he balled his hands into fists and he silently grinded his teeth.

"I'm sure they're fine," Amy said as he nodded and walked faster. Neither of them noticed the men following them when the Doctor stopped and looked up at the sign.

"Hover cars? Of course, they wouldn't just walked to where the orb is," he said when he walked inside and the sound of a bell ringing filled the air. Computer consoles were on the walls and a variety of human, humanoid and aliens stood in front of the consoles. White tile was on the floor as a pair of ceiling fans moved in slowly circles on the ceiling and a display hover car sat at the center of the room. Walking toward the desk at the back of the room, the Doctor held onto Amy's hand as they stood in front of the desk and the Doctor rapped his knuckles on the desk. "Excuse me."

The man behind the desk was a tall humanoid with golden hair and amber eyes and his skin was a crimson color. He was wearing a white, one piece jumpsuit and boots and a diamond stud was sitting on his upper lip.

"Yes, may I help you?" he asked as the Doctor took the psychic paper out of his pocket and showed it to him.

"Have you seen these two people?" he asked and the man moved closer for a better look.

"You see, they're my grandparents and they're not supposed to be out on their own. Grandpa has a bad heart and I'm worried about him," Amy said while giving him a sad look.

"Oh dear, I didn't know that. They were in here about an hour ago."

"Did they say where they were going?"

"Yes, they asked for directions to the temple."

"Where is this temple?" the Doctor asked.

"It's a few miles east of here."

"Thanks," he said while putting the psychic paper away and took Amy's hand, heading for the door. They left the building as he glanced at her and a smile appeared on his face. "Now who's using their age against them?"

"Ok, sorry, but we did get the information, didn't we?" she asked and the Doctor nodded.

"Let's go back to the TARDIS and see if we can't find this temple, eh?" he asked as they headed down the pavement and the men from the museum walked out from the alleyway and followed them. The Doctor stopped a few times to look behind them but didn't see anything as he shrugged and Amy squeezed his hand.

"What's wrong?"

"I keep having the feeling we're being followed," he said as she looked behind but didn't see anyone and sighed.

"There's no one there."

"Yes there is. They're just hiding. Now, when I say run, we run. RUN!" he shouted as they ran the pavement and the men from the museum came out of the alleyway and frowned.

"Bugger," one of the men said as they ran after the Doctor and Amy when the Doctor and Amy ran around the corner and the men stopped when they noticed that the Doctor and Amy were gone.

"Where did they go?"

"How should I know?" he said as they walked away and the top of the rubbish dumpster opened and the Doctor peeked out.

"All clear," he said as he climbed out of the rubbish dumpster and Amy looked at him.

"Well?" she asked as he smiled then helped her out of the rubbish dumpster and they walked down the pavement, heading back to the TARDIS.

After resting as they headed up the hill, Zoe and Jamie came to the top of the hill while they looked at the marble carving above the door and Jamie leaned against one of the columns.

"Are you alright?" she asked, walking toward him and he smiled at her.

"Aye, I was just thinking aboot when we were here with the Doctor," he said as his mind started drifting and he looked up at the carving.

"Oh my giddy aunt," the second Doctor said as they looked at the carving over the door and Zoe walked closer. "Careful, Zoe, we don't know if that is just a carving or a trap."

"But what is it?" she asked, looking back at the Doctor.

"If I am right, that is a carving of Gumallo," he said and Jamie looked at him with a confused look on his face.

"Who was Gumallo?" he asked.

"According to the story, it was the guardian of this temple. It was supposed to be a dragon of some sort."

"Nasty looking beastie," Jamie said with a nod of his head as the second Doctor walked closer and looked at the carving. Picking up a stick, the second Doctor poked at the ground near the door to the temple when he tossed the stick away and walked to the door.

"Come along. It appears to be only a carving," the second Doctor said as they walked to the door and the second Doctor tried to open it. "Oh crumbs, it's locked."

"Try that sonic screwdriver thing," Jamie said as the second Doctor took the sonic screwdriver out of his pocket and placed it against the lock. Pushing the button, they heard a soft humming sound when lock clicked and the door opened. Nodding, they walked inside the semi dark temple and the dust moved in the light from the doorway.

"This way," the second Doctor whispered as they walked further inside the temple and the blue light from the sonic screwdriver lit the way. Light came from the stain glass windows and they could barely see the images on the walls. The stone flooring crunched under their feet as they walked along when they came to the center of the temple and Zoe slid her arms around the second Doctor's arm and he patted her arm, giving her a reassuring smile. "Now, Zoe, there is nothing to be afraid of. There is no one…"

Suddenly something moved in the shadows as they slowly turned around and Jamie looked up at what was behind them.

"Look at the size of that thing, Doctor," Jamie said, pointing.

"Yes, Jamie, it is a big thing, isn't it," the second Doctor said and his hearts pounded in his chest.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

The head of the creature barely scraped the ceiling as the three amber eyes blinked at them and the head tilted to one side. The black scaled seemed to shimmer in the dim light as the sharp talons scraped the tile and the large tail swished back and forth, moving the dust in small clouds across the floor. The nostrils flared while the creature sniffed the air and the slit parted, showing rows of sharp teeth.

"Is that Gumallo?" Zoe whispered, holding on tighter to the second Doctor's arm.

"I believe so," the second Doctor said with a nod of his head.

"But it's nae attacking us. It must ken that we're here," Jamie said while Gumallo slowly sank to the floor and curled up into a ball. The second Doctor slowly moved closer when he took the sonic screwdriver out of his pocket and scanned Gumallo. Placing the sonic screwdriver in his pocket, the second Doctor placed his hand out while Zoe and Jamie walked closer and the second Doctor grinned.

"My word, this is a perception filter."

"What's that?" Zoe asked.

"It is a device that alters that way someone or something sees things. In other words, even though Gumallo's eyes saw us, its brain couldn't register that we were there."

"That's amazing."

"But where is this filter?" Jamie asked while the Doctor looked around then removed the sonic screwdriver, scanning the room.

"Ah, the entire room is the filter!" the second Doctor said, placing the sonic screwdriver away.

"That makes sense. Whoever takes care of Gumallo would need some way to feed it without getting eaten themselves," Zoe said.

"Exactly, now all we need to do is find somewhere to hide the orb," he said as while Jamie walked closer to Gumallo then jumped up and down, waving his arms.

"Jamie," the second Doctor said in a stern tone while Jamie shrugged then followed them to the vases and Zoe looked at the etchings on the vase in front of them. The second Doctor peeked inside the vase when he took out the sonic screwdriver and scanned the inside of the vase. "Yes, I think will do."

"What will?" Jamie asked, walking closer.

"Zoe, place the orb in here," the second Doctor said while pointing to the vase and she nodded. She frowned when they found out that the hole at the top of the vase was to small as he sighed then walked to the second vase, scanning it. "Ah, try this one."

Walking to the vase, Zoe stood on her tippy toes to see inside the vase when Jamie tapped her shoulder and she looked at him. With smile, he cupped his hands when she placed her foot in his hands and he gently lifted her up so she could climbed up and placed the orb inside the vase.

"Uh-oh," she said when she suddenly slid inside and her legs stuck out of the top of the vase. Covering his mouth, Jamie tried not to laugh as the second Doctor glared at him and Jamie shrugged. "Get me out!"

"Hold on," Jamie said when he looked around then found several flat rocks and piled them one on top of the other. He hopped on top of them when he looked into the vase and grabbed her legs when she tried to kick him. "I got an idea."

She gasped as he pushed her inside the vase then she stood up and he looked at her. He motioned for her to lift her arms as she did and he gently lifted her out of the vase, sitting her on the edge of the opening.

"You know, if you still looked like you did when the Doctor messed up putting your face back together, you wouldn't have to have done that because you were taller."

"Aye, but I wasnae as handsome," Jamie said with a smile as the second Doctor rolled his eyes, folded his arms over his chest and coughed. Jamie hopped down when he held his arms out and Zoe slid down the vase and he caught her, placing her feet on the floor.

"Well, now that's over with, shall we get going?" the second Doctor asked as they nodded and Zoe hooked her hands around his arm and they headed for the door.

"Jamie?" Zoe asked when he blinked then looked at her and smiled.

"Do you remember what that is?" he asked as he pointed to the carving and she looked t it.

"I think it was called Gumallo."

"Aye, and the orb we're looking for is in there," Jamie said, pointing to the temple.

"Then let's go get it," she said as they walked to the door and Jamie placed his hand on the door handle. He turned the door handle a few times then sighed and looked at Zoe.

"It's lock," he said and she frowned.

"What do we do now?"

"We wait," he said when he walked to the stone bench next to the door then sat down and Zoe followed him, sitting down next to him. She snuggled closer while he placed his arm around her and she placed her head on his shoulder, making him smile.

The men had returned to their ship while one of the men typed on the keyboard and looked at the screen.

"Find anything?"

"No yet."

"Any sign of that skinny guy and his friends?"

"Nope," the man said when something appeared on the screen and he smiled. "But I did get a hit. There's a temple to the east of here that's registering a load of energy."

"Then that's where we're going."

Dust blew around the legs of the space shuttle lifted off the ground then flew toward the east and scrapes of paper swirled around in small circles.

The TARDIS floated in the vortex while the Doctor looked at the screen and typed on the typewriter. He had programmed the TARDIS to search for any signs of Jamie and Zoe or the energy signature of the orb but the screen was blank and he sighed, brushing the fringe from his eyes.

"Any luck?" Amy asked and he shook his head. She knew that he was worried about Jamie and Zoe as she rubbed his back and he half smiled at her. "They're ok."

"I know. I just wish I hadn't…" he said when something appeared on the screen and he smiled. "Yes, I found them!"

"Where are they?"

"Right there!" he said as he pointed at the image of the temple on the screen then moved around the console, pushing buttons, flicking switches and moving levers. Pulling on the hand break, they held onto the console as the TARDIS started moving and slowly vanished, blowing scrapes of rubbish and paper into little circles.

"What are you smiling at?" Zoe asked while looking at Jamie and he did a little laugh, shaking his head.

"Remember when I asked what a perception filter was?" he asked and she nodded. "Well, I just remembered that the Doctor told us aboot them a long time ago."

"Oh, yes, I remember now. The whole room was a perception filter," she said when they heard a soft wheezing sound and stood up, walking to the top of the stairs. They watched while the TARDIS slowly materialized near the bottom of the stairs but it was facing the wrong way and Jamie gently nudged Zoe. They heard the doors opening while Amy and the Doctor appeared and were facing the other way.

"Well, that didn't work. Where's the temple?" Amy asked, placing her hands on her hips and the Doctor scratched the back of his head.

"I swear it was right here," he said while Zoe quietly walked down the stairs and tapped his back, making him jump. He spun around as Jamie leaned against a marble column and laughed. "Ah, there you two are. What did I say about wandering off?"

"We didn't wander off. YOU left us behind," Zoe said while wagging a finger at them and he rolled his eyes.

"Well, since we're reunited, shall we go inside?" he asked as he pointed to the temple and they headed up the stairs. Amy looked at the carving over the door when she titled her head to one side and frowned, trying to figure out what it was.

"What is that?" she asked as the Doctor looked at the carving and blinked.

"That's Gumallo, the guardian of the temple," Zoe said and the Doctor's mouth dropped as he nodded then smiled. They walked to the door when the Doctor rattle the door handle then frowned and Jamie tapped his back, making him look at him.

"The door's lock," Jamie said as the Doctor removed his sonic screwdriver, turned it on then placed it against the lock and pushed the button. Opening the door, the Doctor scanned the room when he stood back and did a little bow. Amy and Zoe laughed while Jamie shook his head and the Doctor shrugged, following them inside. The blue light lit up the room while they looked around and Amy held onto the Doctor's hand. Sniffing the air, Jamie coughed when he closed his nose with his fingers and pointed toward the shadows. Amy and Zoe sniffed the air when they caught a whiff of what Jamie smelt and the Doctor slowly walked toward the shadows. He entered the room where Gumallo lived when he shined the blue light around the room and frowned. Lying on the floor were Gumallo's skeletal remains as the sound of bugs buzzing around it filled the air and he walked back to the others.

"Gumallo's dead. From the look of the skeleton, I'd say it's been dead for about one hundred years," he said as they nodded then walked into the room and Jamie held Zoe to his side. "Right, Zoe, do you remember where we put the orb?"

"I put it in a vase," she said when he scanned the room then walked off into the shadows and wiggled a finger for them to follow him.

The space shuttle landed to the left of the temple as the men walked outside then headed for the stairs when one of them noticed the TARDIS and frowned.

"What's that?" he asked.

"Leave it," the leader said as they walked up the stairs then headed for the door and the leader frowned, seeing the open door.

"Do you think it's that skinny guy?"

"If it is, he and his friends are dead," the leader said when he removed a torch from his belt, turned it on and they walked inside the temple.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

The Doctor flipped the sonic screwdriver in his hand while they looked at the vases when Zoe pointed to the right one and the Doctor scanned the vase.

"It's in there but I don't see how we can get it out," the Doctor said when Amy saw the flat stones on the floor and tapped his arm.

"We could use those as a ladder," Amy said as the Doctor smiled and picked up one of the flat rocks, piling it on top of the other one. After he was finished, the Doctor hopped up on top of the top stone then climbed onto the vase and looked into the hole. Turning the sonic screwdriver on, the Doctor shined the blue light into the darkness when he saw thick spider webs inside the vase and the orb was at the bottom, surrounded by thousands of large spiders.

"Uh-oh," the Doctor said as he looked down at Amy, Jamie and Zoe and placed the sonic screwdriver in his pocket.

"What's the matter?" Jamie asked while the Doctor hopped down off the vase and landed on the ground in front of him.

"There is a large nest of Nappali spiders in there."

"Are they dangerous?" Amy asked.

"What do you think ATE Gumallo after it died?" the Doctor asked, pointing to the skeleton.

"So how do we get the orb?" Zoe asked when Jamie heard something moving in the shadows and removed the dirk from its sheath, placing Zoe behind him. "What's wrong?"

"I hear something," Jamie whispered when the men from the museum came into the room and the Doctor hushed Amy, Zoe and Jamie. Using the shadows for cover, they moved in the opposite direction as the men as the men walked toward Gumallo and one of the men frowned.

"What is that thing?" he asked.

"How should I know?" the leader said as he used a scanner to scan the room then looked at the vases and smiled. "Ah, it's over here."

The Doctor glared at the men as they headed for the vase when he removed the sonic screwdriver from his pocket and pointed the sonic screwdriver at the vase. The Doctor adjusted the setting when he pushed the button and a whirring sound filled the air. The vase exploded as the Nappali spiders tumbled out of the vase and clicked their pincers together. A low screeching sound filled the air while the men started firing their lasers at the spiders and Zoe and Amy held onto the Doctor and Jamie. Gunfire and swearing filled the air as several of the Nappali spiders attacked the men and the Doctor pointed toward the door. Nodding, Amy, Zoe and Jamie headed for the door while the men fought the spiders and the Doctor headed for the vase. Tearing the webbing off the orb, the Doctor picked up the orb, ran into the shadows and headed for the door. The Doctor ran outside when he saw Amy, Jamie and Zoe standing near the TARDIS and he smiled, holding the orb over his head. Amy laughed when the Doctor had a feeling something was wrong then slowly turned around and his eyes went wide. They watched as he ran down the stairs while waving with one hand for them to get inside the TARDIS and held the orb against his chest.

"Run!" the Doctor shouted as they ran inside the TARDIS and he followed them, closing the door behind him. A loud screeching sound filled the air while something slammed against the doors and the Doctor stood against the door, tossing the orb to Jamie..

"Can they get in? Amy asked when a soft humming sound filled the air and the Doctor felt a warm breeze blowing through his mind. The Doctor let go of the door when he walked to the console and checked the screens.

"Nah, she's got the force shields up," the Doctor said as he patted the console then moved around the console, pushing buttons, flipping switches and flicking levers. The TARDIS hummed as the Doctor pulled the main hand break and the rotor moved up and down. The TARDIS dematerialized as the men staggered out of the temple and the leader growled, flicking blood and slime off his hands.

"Let's go," the leader said to the men who survived as they headed for the stairs and the leader stomped on one of the spiders, squishing it into a soft paste.

"Right," the Doctor said as he cleaned the webbing off the orb when a box with the first orb appeared on the console and he placed the second orb into the box. "Two down, one to go."

"But where is the last orb?" Amy asked when the screen crackled and the second Doctor appeared on the screen.

"Did you find the orb?" the second Doctor asked as the Doctor walked to the screen and looked at him.

"Yeah, we have it. Where's the last one?" the Doctor asked and the second Doctor blinked.

"Jamie, are you there?" the second Doctor asked as Jamie walked closer and looked at the screen.

"Aye, Doctor, I'm here," Jamie said and the second Doctor smiled.

"Good, good, now, Jamie, do you remember what happened to the third orb?"

"Um…" Jamie said as he thought for a few minutes then blinked and his eyes went wide. "Aye, Doctor, I remember when it is."

"Good, that's very good," the second Doctor said and the Doctor looked at Jamie.

"What did you mean that you know WHEN? Don't you mean where?" the Doctor asked.

"No, I mean when," Jamie said and the Doctor frowned.

"Didn't you find my clue?" the second Doctor asked and the Doctor frowned. "Oh really, I was sure that you would have seen it by now."

"Seen it?" Amy asked when she thought of something and tapped the Doctor's back, making him turn around to look at her. "Doctor, I think he means the portrait."

"Yes, that's exactly what I am talking about," the second Doctor said, nodding his head.

"What portrait?" Zoe asked.

"Come with me," the Doctor said as they left the control room then walked down the hallway and went around the corner. The TARDIS had moved the gallery so they didn't have to walk too far as they walked inside the gallery and Zoe's mouth fell open.

"Oh my!" Zoe said while they walked along and Jamie stood in front of a painting of the Battle of Culloden. He gently touched the painting as he sighed and went to catch up with the others. They stopped at ten portraits while the Doctor brushed the hair from his eyes and Jamie smiled at the portrait of the second Doctor.

"Who are they?" Zoe asked.

"They're me," the Doctor said while Jamie looked at the portrait of the sixth Doctor and softly laughed. "Hey, I don't look that bad!"

"Och, I was just thinking aboot how I met him. What happened tae Peri, by the way?"

"She left me and married this warlord," the Doctor said and Jamie nodded.

"Is that who they forced you to change into?" Zoe asked, pointing to the third Doctor and the Doctor nodded.

"Blimey, I didn't notice how sexy that one was," Amy said as she pointed to the portrait of the tenth Doctor and the Doctor sighed.

"He's not that good looking," the Doctor growled.

"Oh, I don't know. Those dark eyes, those freckles and that hair make him quiet the pretty boy."

"ANYWAY, the portrait we're looking for this is way!" the Doctor said as he walked away and Amy half ran to catch up with him. Jamie was looking at the portrait of the second Doctor when Zoe wrapped her fingers around his and he gently squeezed her fingers.

"You ok?" Zoe asked.

"Aye," Jamie said as he nodded and they went to catch up with the Doctor and Amy. They walked by the paintings, portraits and statues when they came to the portrait and Zoe squeezed Jamie's fingers. "Och, look how young we are."

"I don't know if I could still fit in that cat suit," Zoe teased and the Doctor smiled.

"What I don't understand is why you're pointing to that tree," Amy said as Jamie looked at the tree his younger self was pointing at and blinked.

"Jamie?" the Doctor asked but Jamie didn't answer him and the Doctor placed his hand on Jamie's shoulder.

The screen crackled while the men waited when a shadowy figure appeared on the screen and the leader sighed.

"Have you found the orb?" the voice asked.

"No," the leader said.

"What happened this time?"

"We were attacked by these spider things and I lost most of my men!"

"Was that man and his friends there?"

"Yeah, and I think he took the orb."

"You idiot, I should…!"

"You should watch who you're talking to! If we do find the last orb, I am expecting double, no, quadruple the amount we agreed upon!"

"Why you son of…!"

"Right, make that ten times the amount!" the leader said then pushed the button and the screen went blank.

"You think they'll pay us?" one of the men asked and the leader smiled, folding his fingers together.

"Oh, yeah, they will. See, I know who our employer is and they'll pay or someone's going to end up dead!" the leader said as the men laughed and the leader placed his hands behind his head.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

"Jamie?" the second Doctor asked while Jamie held the orb in his hands and it pulsated like a tiny heart against his fingers.

"It's so lovely," Jamie whispered as the second Doctor nodded and Jamie looked at him. "I guess it's my turn, eh?"

"Yes, and I need you to think long and hard about where you should hide it," the second Doctor said then looked at the screens and pushed some buttons.

"See, that's the problem, I dinnae ken where tae hide it."

"Well, you'll think of something," the second Doctor said when they felt a slight bump and he looked at the screen, smiling. "Ah, here we are."

"Where are we?" Zoe asked as she got up off the jump seat and walked to the console.

"I thought we could use a little rest while Jamie decides where to hide the orb," the second Doctor said as he took the orb from Jamie and placed it in his coat pocket. They walked to the doors when the second Doctor opened the doors and they walked outside. The air was crisp while the clouds moved across the blue sky and the green leaves moved gently in the breeze.

"Oh, this is lovely," Zoe said while the second Doctor locked the doors and placed the TARDIS key in his pocket. Taking Zoe's hand, they walked down the path while they looked around and Zoe noticed the small stream to their left. The birdsong filled the air while they walked along then stopped at a stone bench and sat down.

"Now, do either of you know where we are?" the second Doctor asked, placing his hands on his knees and Zoe looked around.

"Are we on Earth?" she asked.

"No, not Earth. But we have been here before."

"Oh, that could be anywhere," Zoe teased then looked over at Jamie and he held his head in his hands. "Doctor, what's wrong with Jamie?"

"Are you alright, dear boy?" the second Doctor asked but his voice sounded warped to Jamie's ears and Jamie blinked, looking at him. He had been thinking about where to hide the orb when his head started hurting and his ears were ringing. He blinked his eyes a few times when he started to stand up but his legs felt like they were made of rubber and the second Doctor and Zoe stood up, grabbing hold of him. "Easy, we've got you."

"Doctor, I need tae…I need…I…." Jamie said as he shook his head out and the world seemed to swirl around him.

"Doctor, what's wrong with him?" Zoe asked with concern in her voice and stroked Jamie's hair.

"I don't know. Let's get him back to the TARDIS," the second Doctor said then looked at Jamie and frowned. "Can you walk?"

"Aye, I can," Jamie whispered then took two steps and slid to the ground, taking the second Doctor and Zoe with him. The second Doctor held onto Jamie as he placed his head against the second Doctor's shoulder and placed his mouth near his ear. "Take me home."

"What?" the second Doctor said as Jamie's eyes closed and he slumped against the second Doctor.

"Is he alright?" Zoe asked while the second Doctor thought for a few seconds and blinked. He knew that he wasn't strong enough to carry Jamie all the way back to the TARDIS as he slid Jamie to the ground and stood up.

"Stay with him. I'll be right back," the second Doctor said then ran off while Zoe looked at Jamie and placed his head in her lap. A few minutes later the second Doctor returned with a hover medical cart as Zoe placed Jamie's head down and stood up. The hover medical cart lowered itself to the ground as the second Doctor gently slid Jamie onto it and pushed the buttons. The hover medical cart floated upward while he stood up and they moved it down the path.

"Oh dear," the second Doctor said as he stood near the examination bed and the sound of beeping filled the air. They had taken Jamie to the medical bay and the wires to the medical scanners rest on Jamie's right shoulder.

"What's wrong with him?" Zoe asked as she brushed back some of Jamie's hair and the second Doctor looked at the screens.

"According to this, Jamie is in a state of temporal flux. In other words, he is slowly coming apart."

"But how is that possible?"

"I have no…" the second Doctor said when Jamie moaned and half opened his eyes.

"I want tae go home," Jamie muttered while the second Doctor checked the screens and Zoe held Jamie's hand.

"Yes, yes, you already said that."

"Why do you want to go home?" Zoe asked as Jamie slowly opened his eyes and looked at her.

"Zoe, please take me home," Jamie whispered and lightly squeezed her fingers.

"We need to know why."

"Because I remember where I put the orb."

"But you haven't hidden it yet."

"Aye, I have an' I need tae go tae where I hid it or…" Jamie said when pain shot through him and he screamed.

"Doctor, do something!" Zoe shouted as the second Doctor looked at the screens then ran to the medicine cabinet and opened the door. He removed a syringe with the medicine he needed when he ran to the examination bed and injected the medicine into Jamie's neck. Jamie sighed then half closed his eyes while Zoe stroked his hair and the second Doctor checked the screens.

"There, that's better," the second Doctor said as he placed the syringe on the tray near the examination bed then looked at Jamie. "How are you feeling?"

"I feel really sleepy," Jamie sighed as the second Doctor nodded and patted Jamie's shoulder.

"Where did you hide the orb?" Zoe asked as Jamie looked at her then sighed.

"I hid it in my secret tree. It's this tree in the forest where I lived an' it was everything from a fort tae a pirate ship. Och, I spent hours playing my wee games instead of doing my chores but my mother always knew. She's tan my bottom for it but I didnae care. One day, while I was playing pirates, I saw someone walking towards me. I hid in the tree as whoever came closer then jumped down in front of them. Imagine my surprise when I saw who it was."

"Who was it?"

"It was me. What I mean it was me as I am now."

"I say, are you saying that you somehow crossed your own personal timeline?" the second Doctor asked.

"I guess."

"Do you know how dangerous that is? The ramifications could be…!"

"Doctor, I really need tae go home now," Jamie said then closed his eyes and screamed.

"Yes, yes, come along, Zoe," the second Doctor said as they left the medical bay and Jamie clawed the sheets while tears rolled down his cheeks.

Inverness, Scotland, 1738

The TARDIS materialized in the glen as the doors opened and Jamie and the second Doctor walked outside. Jamie still felt a little unsure on his feet as he nodded and the second Doctor watched him walk slowly toward the trees. Just beyond the trees was the McCrimmon family farm and Jamie would have been nine years old when he came to hide the orb. Jamie's heart slammed against his chest while he walked along the dirt path and held the orb in his hands. He wanted to run down the dirt path but his legs still felt weak and he sighed, walking toward the bend in the path. Suddenly a young boy jumped out of one of the trees as he held a dirk in his hands and his fringe hung in his eyes. He was wearing brown leather boots, a kilt with a black belt and a tan shirt and he glared at him.

"Who are ye?" the boy asked as he stood up and Jamie smiled at him.

"Who do I look like?" Jamie asked and the boy moved closer, holding the dirk tightly in his hand.

"Ye look like me. Are ye a fey?" Younger Jamie asked, titling his head to one side. Jamie forgot that he used to make up stories about fairy folk and he smiled, shaking his head.

"No, I nae a fey but I do need yer help with something."

"What do ye want me tae do?" Younger Jamie asked when Jamie held his hands out and his younger self walked closer, looking at the orb. "What is that?"

"It's magic an' I need ye tae hide it for me."

"Why should I?"

"Look, it's complicated. I just need ye tae hide it, ok?"

"An' if I dinnae do that?" Younger Jamie asked when a wave of pain roared through Jamie and he let go of the orb. His younger self caught the orb as Jamie fell to his knees and held his stomach. "Are ye alright?"

"N-no, I'm nae alright. See, this is what will happen if ye dinnae hide it. I'll fade away right in front of yer eyes!" Jamie said as he hissed and tried not to scream. He watched while his younger self thought for a few seconds then climbed up the tree and held the orb in his right hand. His younger self climbed back down the tree a few minutes later as the pain faded and Jamie stood up. "Thank ye, Jamie."

"Yer welcome," Younger Jamie said as he smiled at him and they both looked to the right when someone called his name. "That's Mother. Do ye want tae say hello tae her?"

"As much as I like tae do that, I have tae go. Promise me nae tae tell anyone that I was here or what just happened?"

"Aye, I promise," Younger Jamie said with a nod of his head then ran off down the path and Jamie smiled. Sighing, Jamie walked slowly down the path when he turned around and looked at the tree. He walked back to the tree when he looked up into the branches and could just see a wooden platform sitting in between the thick branches. He could just see himself playing pirate captain or a king as he smiled and patted the bark. He walked down the path as the wind blew through his hair then stopped when he heard the sounds of bagpipes and wiped the tears from his eyes.

"Pa-pa," Jamie whispered as he walked down the path and headed for the TARDIS.

The rotor moved up and down while the second Doctor looked at the screen then looked up at Jamie, who was sitting in the jump seat. Zoe had gone to bed as Jamie sipped on some hot chocolate that the TARDIS made for him and Jamie sighed, holding the mug in his hands.

"Are you alright?" the second Doctor asked.

"Aye, can I ask you something?" Jamie asked and the second Doctor nodded. "Have you ever wanted tae change the outcome of something even though you ken that it would change things?"

"Oh, yes, I think about all the time. The thing is, Jamie, I have seen the ramifications of messing with timelines. Even the tiniest change can be disastrous. Take for instance the day I met you. Knowing what I know about the outcome of Culloden, I could have gone and changed it so that Bonnie Prince Charlie succeeded in claiming the throne. But, since I didn't, history wasn't changed and things go on as they normally do."

"And you ken for certain that it would have changed?"

"Well, no, I don't know it for a fact, but the risk is too great to chance it."

"An' telling my younger self aboot what happens tae my family would have changed things?"

"It might have," the second Doctor said with a nod of his head.

"What are you doing?" Jamie asked as he got up and walked to the console, placing the mug down on the console.

"I am making a star map that shows where we left the orbs."

"Why are you doing that for?"

"Well, you never know if we need to find them again. I am also going to leave hints to where they are. The thing is, how do I explain where the last one is?"

"Um, "Jamie thought when the portrait of Jamie and Zoe appeared on the jump seat and they looked at it.

"I say, that is a great idea!" the second Doctor said as Jamie looked at the portrait and noticed that he was pointing to the tree where he hid the orb.

"Where did that come from?" Jamie asked and the second Doctor looked at the ceiling.

"She did it," the second Doctor said, pointing at the ceiling. Jamie smiled then yawned as he stretched and the second Doctor softly laughed. "Now, why don't you go get some sleep?"

"Aye, I think I will," Jamie said as he left the room and the door closed behind him. He walked down the hallway when he saw that the TARDIS had moved his room closer and he opened the door, going inside the room.

"Jamie?" the Doctor asked when Jamie blinked then looked at him and sighed, scratching the back of his neck.

"Are you alright?" Amy asked.

"Aye," Jamie said then looked from the portrait to the Doctor and sighed. "I need you tae take me home."


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen

The space shuttle's engines hummed softly below their feet while the leader looked at the star map and sighed. The final orb's location was not listed on the star map as he tapped his fingers on the console then sighed, trying to figure out what to do next.

"Um, Captain, can I suggest something?" one of the men asked as he looked at him and nodded. "Do you think that the last orb might be on their ship?"

"Yeah, I was thinking that but we have no idea what their ship looks like so finding it will just be as hard as finding the orb," the leader said when the screen flickered and the shadowy figure appeared on the screen.

"Have you found the last orb yet?" the voice asked.

"No, and I want twenty times the amount you're paying us. I don't do wild goose chases."

"This is not a wild good chase!"

"Then tell me where the last orb is!"

"How should I know? Just find it!" the voice said and the screen went blank. The men looked at their leader as he sighed then placed his feet on the console.

"Yeah, I'll get right on that."

"You want to go home?" the Doctor asked and Jamie nodded.

"Are you ok?" Amy asked with concern in her voice and Jamie smiled.

"Aye, Lass, I'm fine. See, I need tae go home but nae where I live now. I need tae go back tae when I was nine years old."

"Wait, now I remember what you're talking about. We had to go back to Scotland in the year seventeen thirty-eight because that's where you said you had to hide it," Zoe said and Jamie nodded.

"An' I placed it in that tree. The TARDIS painted it tae remind me where it is," Jamie said and the Doctor frowned.

"Why don't I remember any of this?" the Doctor asked when he started pacing back and forth then sighed, slapping his hands against his thighs. "Never mind, let's go." The Doctor led the way as they walked out of the gallery then headed for the control room and Jamie slightly prayed that the orb was where he left it.

Inverness, Scotland, 1739

The soft wheezing sound filled the air while the long grass swirled around in small circles and the TARDIS materialized at the edge of the forest that lead to the McCrimmon farm. The doors opened while Jamie and the Doctor walked outside and the Doctor turned around, closing and locking the doors. Jamie looked toward the forest while the Doctor walked to him and blinked.

"We have tae go that way," Jamie said as he walked toward the trees and the Doctor followed him. They walked down the path while Jami led the way and the Doctor saw the seriousness in Jamie's face. Suddenly the sound of voices filled the air while they hid behind a tree and watched the people moving by. Alexander McLaren walked by the tree as the Doctor at him then at Jamie and Jamie leaned against the tree, looking down at his feet.

"Was that Alexander?" the Doctor whispered and Jamie nodded. "What is he doing here?"

"He's looking for me," Jamie sighed and the Doctor blinked.

"Why is he looking for you?"

"I do remember giving the orb tae my nine year old self but I wasnae nine when I came back for it."

"That would explain why we're in seventeen thirty-nine instead of seventeen thirty-eight. How old were you when you came and took it back?"

"I was ten years old," Jamie sighed and the Doctor saw the sadness in his eyes. Sighing, the Doctor followed Jamie down the path as the voices grew fainter and Jamie walked faster. They went around the bend when Jamie walked to the tree and looked up at the platform hidden in the branches. "Ye can come down now."

The Doctor watched as a small boy hopped down from the tree and stood in front of them and wiped the tears from his hazel eyes. He was holding onto a chanter from a bagpipe in his hand as he looked at them and Jamie sighed, feeling his heart hurting.

"Who are ye?" Younger Jamie asked. He was a few inches taller than the last time Jamie had seen him and Jamie could smell the scent of ash in the air. His father used ash bark oil to clean the chanter and Jamie looked at the chanter, feeling tears welling up in the corner of his eyes..

"Who do I look like?" Jamie asked as his younger self walked closer and looked at him.

"Ye look like me only really, really, really old," Younger Jamie said and Jamie softly laughed.

"I'm nae THAT old," Jamie said as his younger self looked at the Doctor and frowned.

"Who's he?" he asked, pointing at the Doctor.

"This is my friend."

"How old are you?" the Doctor asked.

"I just turned ten," Younger Jamie said and Jamie blinked, thinking about when they were. He was ten years old the day the land robbers came and killed his parents and grandmother. His father had given him the chanter and told him to go hide and he had ran into the forest, hiding up in the tree.

"Why are you out here all alone?"

"Uh, Doctor, nae now," Jamie said and the Doctor nodded. Jamie waked closer when he placed his hands behind his back and his younger self looked up at him. The Doctor told him not to touch his younger self but his heart and mind screamed for him to hug his younger self and Younger Jamie blinked.

"Why do ye look like me?" Younger Jamie asked.

"It's because I am ye. It's a long, complicated story but…" Jamie said and Younger Jamie smiled.

"Ye're the one from before, aye? I mean the one that gave me the orb."

"Aye,."

"Do ye need the orb back?"

"Aye, I do," Jamie said with a nod of his head and his younger self climbed up the tree. They waited until he climbed back down and they saw the orb in his hand. He held the orb out to Jamie as Jamie looked at the Doctor and the younger Jamie handed the orb to the Doctor.

"Thank you," the Doctor said as the younger Jamie nodded and the Doctor looked at Jamie. "Come on, let's go."

"In a minute," Jamie said while the Doctor looked at the younger Jamie and nodded. The Doctor walked down the path while Jamie looked at his younger self and Younger Jamie sighed.

"Ye are leaving?" Younger Jamie asked.

"Aye, we are."

"Can ye take me with ye?" Younger Jamie asked with great sadness in his eyes.

"Och, as much as I would love tae take ye with me, I cannae."

"Why? I dinnae take up that much room an' would be really quiet."

"It's nae that. See, ye have tae stay here or I'll disappear."

"Ye said that the last time. Please, take me with ye!"

"Now, listen tae me, I ken what today is an' remember how ye're feeling right now. But I also ken that it's going tae be alright."

"How can it be alright? They killed Pa-paw an' Momma! They killed my nan, too!"

"Aye, but ye have tae go with Alexander."

"They dinnae want me."

"Of course they do. Ye have tae be the McLaren piper now. It's what yer father would want ye tae do."

"I dinnae ken," Younger Jamie sighed and Jamie smiled.

"If ye go, Kirsty will make that lamb stew ye like."

"I'm nae hungry," Younger Jamie sighed and Jamie nodded.

"Are ye a coward?"

"No," Younger Jamie said, shaking his head.

"Does a McCrimmon run from a challenge?"

"No."

"Then think of this as a challenge."

"What will happen afterwards?"

"Who knows, mebbe ye'll meet a clever wee chappie an' he'll take ye on some amazing adventures!" Jamie said with a smile as the younger Jamie giggled and wiped his nose on the back of his hand.

"Jamie!" Alexander shouted as they looked at each other and Jamie nodded. His younger self called out while Jamie hid behind the tree and watched Alexander half running to his younger self. "Where have ye been?"

"I was up there," Younger Jamie said and pointed up the tree.

"Ah, well, are ye ready tae go back tae the castle?"

"Will Kirsty make lamb stew for dinner?" Younger Jamie asked as Jamie smiled and tried not to laugh.

"I think she might if ye ask her," Alexander said as he smiled and they headed down the path. Jamie looked out from behind the tree while his younger self turned and looked back at him and smiled. Jamie nodded as his younger self turned back around and Jamie watched them leave the forest. Sighing, he walked down the pathway then smiled and walked faster down the path.

"And you just left him there?" Zoe asked while the Doctor placed the third orb in the box with the other two orbs and closed the lid.

"It's not like there are wild animals out there. Well, there are but he'll be ok," he said as she sighed and the doors opened. They watched Jamie walk inside then closed the doors and looked at them. "Is everything ok?"

"Aye, everything is fine," Jamie said when he walked up to the console and stood next to the Doctor,

"You didn't tell him any spoilers, did you?"

"Did I tell him what?"

"Did you tell him anything that he shouldn't have known?"

"No, I didnae tell him anything," Jamie said and the Doctor nodded. He thought back to the first day that Jamie walked into the TARDIS and the look in his eyes while looking around the control room. At first he was afraid then calm came over his face and he smiled. He seemed thrilled to come along with them and the Doctor knew that Jamie had said something to his younger self. Whatever it was, it was something that needed to be said and the Doctor looked at the box, running his fingers over the lid.

"Right, now that we got the orbs, what do we do now?" the Doctor asked then looked at the screen and frowned. The screen stayed blank as they looked at it then at the Doctor and he sighed. "Why didn't the screen click on? It normally clicks on when we find an orb?"

"What I want to know is why you didn't remember any of this," Amy said.

"I think I know," Zoe said. "See, if someone who was looking for the orbs got hold of any of us, they would only get a third of where the orbs are. To make sure that none of the orbs are located, he erased the locations from our minds after we hid them."

The Doctor thought for a few minutes when a soft warm breeze moved through his mind and he smiled, patting the console.

"That is exactly what happened," he said and Zoe smiled.

"So where are we going now?" Amy asked.

"I think we should go to Pakra," the Doctor said when he moved around the console and they watched him set the coordinates then pulled the main lever down. The engines hummed around them as the TARDIS dematerialized and they held onto the console. After a few minutes, they felt the slight bump as the TARDIS landed and the Doctor smiled. He did a slight bow as they laughed then headed for the doors and the Doctor opened the doors, heading outside. They nearly slammed into his back while he looked at the landscape and sighed. The burnt landscape spread out before them as the Doctor looked down and Amy slid her hand into his, wrapping her fingers around his.

"What do you think happened?" Amy asked.

"I don't know," the Doctor said when they started walking down the path and he held her hand tightly in his.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen

The space shuttle moved through the asteroid belt while the leader looked at the screen and strummed his fingers on the arm of the chair. Suddenly the screen crackled when the leader looked at the screen and the shadowed figure appeared on the screen.

"Report," the voice said and the leader sighed, sitting forward and placed his elbows on the top of his thighs.

"What do you want me to tell you? We have no idea where the last orb is," he said, placing his head in his hands and sighed. "So, if you have a clue where it is, you better pay me now or bugger off."

"There is something else," the voice said as the leader looked at the screen and frowned.

"What are you on about?" he asked when the screen went blank and the space shuttle exploded.

The cold wind blew through them while the Doctor and Jamie held onto Amy and Zoe and their breath floated through the air in fine mists. The trees that were once lush and green were black and bare and dead branches dangled in the breeze. The lush grass had been burned into black clumps and bleached bones of animals were lying on the ground. The ground crunched under their feet as they walked down the path and the Doctor scanned the area, looking at the small screen on the sonic screwdriver.

"This way," he said as he pointed to the left and they headed toward a small hill. After a few minutes they came to the top of the hill as they looked at the ruined landscape and the Doctor sighed. He placed his hands into the pockets as he headed down the hill and Amy half ran down the hill after him. Jamie noticed the look in Zoe's eyes as he slid his arm around her and they walked down the hill while her head rested against his arm. The sky was turning dark when they came to the remains of the temple and Zoe's eyes went wide.

"Oh my," Zoe whispered while Jamie walked to the Doctor and the Doctor sighed, kicking the ground.

"Do you think any of them survived?" Jamie asked.

"No," the Doctor said with a shake of his head when a dim light flickered in the doorway and he removed the sonic screwdriver, pointing it at the door. The light grew brighter as someone moved in the shadows then walked out of the temple and held a tiny lantern in their hand. The once long white hair was short and dirty tattered robes hung off the small body. The Doctor slowly walked closer when he looked into the figure's eyes and could just see crystal green eyes behind a white film.

"M'Yani?" he whispered as M'Yani looked toward him and blinked.

"Who is there?" she asked, reaching her hand out.

"It's a friend," he said, taking her hand. "Where is the rest of the Sisterhood of Barzovi?"

"I am the only one that's left," she sighed and the Doctor's hearts ached.

"What happened to them?" Amy asked while walking closer and M'Yani looked toward her.

"Who are you?"

"This is Amy. She's a friend," the Doctor said then sighed. "What happened to them?"

"It was the Nolmarani."

"They did all this?" Jamie asked as M'Yani looked toward him and blinked, recognizing his voice.

"Brave One?" she asked as she walked forward and he reached out and took her hands in hers. Letting go of his hands, she reached up as she touched his face and smiled. "You have aged but are still handsome."

Jamie turned two shades of red while he blushed and Amy and Zoe smiled, gently nudging each other.

"Where is the Old One?" M'Yani asked as Jamie thought for a few seconds then smiled.

"He's right here," he said as he carefully led her to the Doctor and placed her hand in his hand. M'Yani moved her hand up the Doctor's arm when she touched his hair and reached up, touching his face.

"Is it really you, Old One?" she asked and the Doctor took her hands.

"Yes, it is," he said and she hugged him. He kissed the top of her head when she moved back and he placed his hands on her shoulders.

"What does your voice sound so different?"

"It's because I'm so different. See, my people can change if they are seriously injured or seriously ill. Now, what did the Nolmarani do?"

"Do you remember when the High Mother gave you the Tri Eye?"

"Yes."

"The Nolmarani landed and demanded that the High Mother gave it to them. She refused and they killed her. Afterwards, they returned to the sky and hellfire rained down on our world. The Sisterhood scattered and I was injured. I was found by some survivors and was told that my sisters were dead," she said as tears appeared at the corners of her eyes and the Doctor held her, gently rubbing her back.

"What do we do now, Doctor?" Zoe asked as M'Yani let go of him and blinked.

"Friend Zoe?" she asked and Zoe walked to her, taking her hands in hers. Letting go, M'Yani reached up as she touched Zoe's face and blinked. "You have aged as well. How long has it been since I last saw you?"

"A very long time," the Doctor said when he heard something and took up the sonic screwdriver, scanning the air. "What was that?"

"We have been outside too long," M'Yani said as she pulled gently on Zoe's arm and they headed for the ruined temple. The Doctor stood in the doorway when the sky turned black and a low growling filled the air. The air was suddenly filled with the sounds of flapping wings as the Doctor scanned the air when someone tapped his back and he turned around, looking at Amy.

"What's out there?" she asked as she looked outside and the sound grew louder. Amy jumped when something large and black soared by the doorway as the Doctor gently pulled her against the wall and peeked out. Several, large creatures flew by the doorway when one of the creatures landed with a low thump and shivered, shaking its wings against its back. It was the size of small horse with thick black hair draped over its body and red eyes shimmered at the doorway. Pointy ears twitched as the claws scraped the ground and a long, black scaled tail slashed the ground. The face looked like a cross between a bulldog and a lion and the head shook, tossing long, black hair into the air. The creature moved closer when it stopped at the doorway and sniffed the air. The long neck rose upward as the creature walked closer and stuck its head inside the ruins. Sniffing, it sneezed while shaking its head then moved back and turned, walking away. It howled as it flew into the air and the Doctor sighed.

"What was that?" Amy whispered as the Doctor looked outside and watched more of the creatures flying overhead.

"I have no idea," the Doctor said when they went to find Jamie, Zoe, Amy and M'Yani and the howls of the creatures echoed in the darkness. Scanning with the sonic screwdriver, he found a hole in the ground and a ladder leading down to the floor below. Kneeling down, he looked into the hole while placing the sonic screwdriver in his pocket and Amy knelt down next to him. "Jamie, are you, Zoe and M'Yani down there?"

"Aye, Doctor," Jamie said. Amy climbed down the ladder when the Doctor heard a low growling and looked at the doorway. With a loud howl, the creature they had seen earlier crashed through the wall as the Doctor stood up and sighed.

"Geronimo!" he shouted when he dropped into the hole and the creature roared, running toward the hole.

The Doctor landed with a low thud on the ground as the creature growled and the Doctor sat up on his elbows. Jamie and Amy helped him up as he looked up at the hole and they heard a loud growling.

"How do you close this thing?" the Doctor asked.

"There is a lever over there," M'Yani said as he looked to his left and saw a lever sticking out of the wall. The howling came closer as he pulled the lever and a loud sound of grinding and wheezing filled the air. A stone hatch slid over the hole while something howled and clawed at the hatch and it made a soft thud as the stone hatch fell into place. Jamie watched while M'Yani moved with her hand against the wall and he walked to her, touching her shoulder.

"Do you need some help, Lass?" he asked as she smiled and nodded.

"I need to light the torches," she said when Jamie saw one of the torches on the wall was lit and picked it up. He walked from one torch to the other as he lit the torches and the small room they were in grew brighter. The walls were a tan color and the floor was dirt and the ceiling was high above them. Small holes at the top of the walls allowed air into the room and a small wooden cot, table and stool were the only furniture in the room.

"Right, we need to find a way out of here. That is going to be tricky, seeing that there is a nasty thing upstairs," the Doctor said as he started pacing and ran his fingers through his hair. Amy watched while M'Yani moved along the wall and tapped the wall. Suddenly the wall opened into a pathway as she turned and smiled at them.

"This way, Doctor," M'Yani said as she moved her hand along the wall and they looked at the Doctor. Taking a torch, the Doctor went to follow M'Yani down the pathway while Amy, Jamie and Zoe followed him and the torchlight flickered on the walls. After walking for a few miles, the Doctor noticed that they were walking uphill and M'Yani moved her hand along the wall. She pulled the lever in the wall down as a door opened above them and she climbed out, looking down at them. The Doctor helped Amy, Jamie and Zoe when they looked around and the Doctor noticed that they were where they had left the TARDIS.

"Doctor," Amy said as he nodded and M'Yani gently touched his arm.

"What's wrong?" M'Yani asked and the Doctor sighed.

"My ship is gone," the Doctor sighed and the wind whistled softly, blowing the dust where the TARDIS was sitting in tiny circles.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty

The Doctor looked at the sky when he saw several, large creatures flying across the dark sky and something blue dangled between them.

"There it is," he said as he pointed skyward and they watched the creatures flying toward the mountains.

"Where are they going?" Amy asked while the Doctor placed his hands into his pockets and started walking. Shrugging, she ran to catch up with him and Jamie looked at Zoe and M'Yani. Linking his arms around their arms, Jamie started walking after Amy and M'Yani's stick made a soft clicking sound on the hard ground.

M'Yani had led them to a small village with stone huts and fire circles and the villagers eyed them with apprehension. They had been led to a large hut and the Doctor sat on a straw mat. M'Yani talked to the leader of the village as she told them about the creatures and he told her that the creatures had been spotted several hours ago.

"We are on the right trail, Old One," she said as the Doctor nodded when a young female with long white hair and gray eyes walked into the hut and held a wooden tray in her hands. Placing the tray on the ground, she placed her hands together then bowed and left the hut. M'Yani sniffed the air then moved slowly to the tray and smelled the food. "It is safe."

They started eating while the Doctor watched the villagers moving by the doorway and Amy moved closer, leaning over a bit to see what he was looking at.

"Inquisitive bunch, aren't they?" she asked but the Doctor didn't answer her then stood up, walking to the doorway.

"Stay here," he said as he placed his hands in his pockets then walked outside and Amy felt Jamie's hand on her arm after she tried to stand up and go after him.

"Let him be, Lass," he said and Amy sighed, sat down and sipped the juice from the wooden cup.

The Doctor knew that he shouldn't have left Amy, Jamie and Zoe behind but something was pulling him out of the village and he headed down the dusty trail, softly whistling a Gallifreyan hiking song. He walked by the large boulders and dry grass when he stopped and looked up at the starless sky. Sighing, he sat down on a rock when he swung his legs back and forth and scanned the landscape spreading out around him.

"Lovely night," Jamie said as the Doctor slid off the rock and fell to the hard ground. Helping the Doctor up off the ground, Jamie sat on the rock as the Doctor sat next to him and Jamie tucked the kilt between his legs.

"I forgot how quietly you walk," the Doctor said and Jamie smiled a crooked smile.

"Will you be honest with me?" he asked and the Doctor tilted his head to one side.

"What do you want to know?"

"Just how ill am I?" he asked with a serious look on his face.

"Oh, well, you tell me something first. How long were you not able to poo?"

"It's been a few weeks. I tried everything from oatmeal tae prunes but na' seemed tae work."

"And that has been the only thing that was wrong with you?"

"Aye, which is odd, because I never got too ill after the Time Lords sent me back tae my timeline. Others got influenza or the pox an' such but I was fine. I do get colds but that's it."

"That…" the Doctor said, pointing his finger at him. "…is because of the treatments I gave you shortly after you started traveling with me."

"Does that mean I will never get anything serious?" Jamie asked and the Doctor sighed, thinking for a few minutes.

"Well, you are human, which means there are things that will wear out and fail at some point, so I can't say one way or the other. Is there a reason you're asking me this?"

"Well, the doctor that's been treating me makes it sound like I'm really ill. Now, I have lived a long life, but the idea of wasting away from something scares me. I had this friend, who was very ill, an' he wasted away until he looked like a skeleton. His widow had tae keep the coffin closed during the viewing an' I made up my mind that I wouldnae like to go that way. Tae be really honest, I was scared when those redcoats shot me. It wasnae because I was afraid to die, it was because I was lying there an' my life was slowly ebbing away. If anything, I want tae die in my sleep. It's less painful," Jamie said, placing his hands on his knees.

"Knowing you, James McCrimmon, you'll live to be a hundred," the Doctor said with a grin and Jamie laughed.

"Dinnae tempt me," Jamie said with a grin then thought for a few minutes and started chewing on one of his finger nails.

"Been a long time since I saw you bite your nails," the Doctor said and Jamie lowered his hand.

"I had tae stop, seeing that I was shoveling horse dung all day," he said and they laughed. "Now, answer my question. Just how ill was I?"

"If I hadn't removed the blockage," the Doctor said with a sigh. "The odds were that you would have died within three months and it would have been very painful."

"Oh," Jamie said then looked at the ground and closed his eyes. A few minutes later he raised his head then smiled and lightly shook his head. "You're never going tae stop saving my life, are you?"

"Nope," the Doctor said and Jamie laughed. "But, like I said, you're fine and, if you're lucky, you'll out live us all."

"Well, I ken for a fact that I'll never out live you!" Jamie and the Doctor smiled.

"Right, let's get back to the village," the Doctor said as they stood up and walked back the way they came. As they walked, a loud ripping sound filled the air when the Doctor stopped and Jamie walked by him, whistling. Shaking his head, the Doctor half jogged until he was walking next to him and gently nudged him, giving him a wink.

Amy grumbled while a soft snoring sound made it hard to sleep and she looked over at the Doctor, who was resting near the doorway. Rolling onto her back, she gently bumped her head against the top of Jamie's head and he snorted, rolled onto his side and went back to sleep. The snoring stopped as she looked at Jamie in the dim light of the hut and his fingers twitched. She carefully reached over when she placed her fingers on top of his and Jamie sighed, a small smile crossing his lips.

"Wakey-wakey!" the Doctor said while Amy groaned and felt him shaking her shoulder.

"I'm up," she said as she sat up then yawned and stretched her arms into the air. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes when she saw that Jamie, Zoe and M'Yani were already up and eating some sort of oatmeal in the wooden bowls.

"Moring, Lass," Jamie said as she get up then walked to him and he handed her the wooden bowl after she sat down.

"I need coffee," she grumbled then started eating and Zoe nodded then looked at the Doctor.

"Are the villagers going to help us get the TARDIS back?" Zoe asked and the Doctor slurped on the remains of the oatmeal then moved the bowl down. He had a moustache made of oatmeal under his nose as Amy giggled and remembered the custard one he had the first time they met. He winced when Zoe used a cloth to wipe his face and frowned, placing his arms over his chest.

"I'm not a child, you know," he grumbled and Zoe smiled.

"Sorry," Zoe said and he nodded.

"Anyway, I talked to the leader and he agrees to give us some horses and supplies, so we can leave after breakfast," he said then noticed Amy yawning and frowned. "Are you alright, Pond?"

"Oh, yeah, I'm great, considering that I spent the night listening to the Scottish buzz saw over there," she said, pointing to Jamie.

"Are you saying that I snore, Lass?" Jamie asked, arching up his eyebrow.

"If the snore fits," she said as he softly laughed then pulled her close, squeezing her shoulder.

"Well, just do what my wife does. Close my mouth," he teased and she nodded, placing her head on his shoulder. After allowing Amy to take a short nap, the Doctor led the way while the horses moved across the barren landscape and the dust swirled under the horses' hooves.

The Doctor scanned the area as the horses grazed on the dry grass and he snapped the sonic screwdriver shut then walked to where Amy, Zoe, Jamie and M'Yani had made camp. Putting the sonic screwdriver in his pocket, he sat on the ground near the fire circle and slowly leaned back against the trunk of a dead tree. M'Yani had caught some lizard like creatures as she roasted them over the fire and Jamie was using his dirk to pry open some prickly berries she had picked from the nearby bushes.

"Did you find anything?" Zoe asked while the Doctor picked up one of the berries and sniffed it, licking the outer shell.

"No," he said when Jamie handed him one of the berries he had gotten open and the Doctor dipped a finger in the green goo then licked his finger. "Hm, tastes like a kiwi."

Suddenly a low roaring sound filled the air when they stood up and several, large creatures flew toward them. The sharp claws and talons shimmered while the creatures cried out and Amy and Zoe ran to Jamie and the Doctor. The horses, startled by the noise, bolted as they ran down the dry track and the Doctor took out the sonic screwdriver, aiming it at the creatures. One of the creatures swooped down when its tail smacked the sonic screwdriver out of his hand and the Doctor screamed, feeling a numbing pain blaze down his arm.

"Run!" he shouted as he picked up the damaged sonic screwdriver and Zoe took M'Yani's hand while they ran. The creatures roared as they ran and Amy held onto the Doctor's hand. The Doctor stopped when Zoe screamed Jamie's name and his hearts slammed in his chest while watching Jamie dangling from the creature's claws. The creature swooped when it deposited Jamie onto the back of the creature below it and Jamie grunted, holding onto the sides of the creature's neck.

"Ow, that hurt," he said with a slight laugh while the creature soared higher into the air and he looked down, tightening his grip on the creature's neck. "Och, this doesnae look good."

The Doctor, Amy, Zoe and M'Yani watched the creatures flying away when the Doctor lifted his head and Amy, Zoe and M'Yani covered their ears, the Doctor's screams echoing across the barren landscape.


	21. Chapter 21

_A/N: Jamie rode a dragon in my story "Firepower", which will be downloaded soon._

Chapter Twenty One

The last time Jamie had flown on something was when he flew on the back of a dragon. Her name was Auroraalla and she had teased him for not shouting "creag an tuire" before they reached the top of the trees. In her language, "creag an tuire" meant "level off". He thought about how free he felt while sailing over the top of the trees, though he did remember getting airsick the first time he flew in an airplane while traveling with the Doctor, Ben and Polly.

Watching while the ground moved below him, he sat back slightly and gently patted the creature's neck. The air was chilly and blew his hair around his head as he smiled and watched the mountains growing larger in the distance. The other creatures circled what looked to Jamie to be a landing area sticking out of the face of the mountain as the creature started to dip down and he held tightly onto the creature's neck.

With a soft thud, the creature landed as the wings pressed themselves against the creature's back and Jamie very carefully climbed down, landing near the creature's neck. His legs felt a little wobbly as he looked at the entrance to a large cave to his right and sighed when several armored females ran out of the cave, holding long spears in their hands.

"_Well, this looks interesting," _he thought while the females came closer and he noticed that they were all dressed in golden armor and had silver sandals on their feet. Not wanting to risk getting impaled by one of the spears, Jamie simply hooks his thumbs in the top of his kilt and titled his head to one side.

"Move," one of the females said as he nodded and they headed for the entrance of the cave. Going inside, Jamie noticed the torches that were embedded into the walls and the females led him around several turns before they came to a large cavern. The cavern spread out for miles in all directions with a large underground waterfall and lake to the left and green lush vegetation growing up through the rocks.

"_Och, it's like being on another planet," _Jamie thought while they walked along the dirt path and Jamie sensed that someone, or thing, was watching him. The females led him into a clearing when he looked at the large temple sitting at the center of the clearing and half smiled. The temple was made of a gray stone and the golden domes shimmered in what Jamie hoped was sunlight. The marble columns wrapped around the front of the temple while four steps led up to the door and the windows were covered with stain glass in a wide variety of colors. Eight tall towers of marble rose from the corners of the temple with a golden dome on the top and thick vines with green, yellow and blue leaves crawled up the walls.

"Move," the female behind him said as he nodded and started walking toward the temple. Some other females watched as they went up the stairs and two female guards opened the large ivory doors, allowing them to go inside. The white tile clicked under their footsteps as he looked around at the elegant decorations, tapestries, paintings, statues and furniture and large crystal chandeliers hung from the ceilings. The stairs arched into the left and right as he looked up at the large portrait at the top of the stairs and blinked.

"_Wonder who or what that is," _he thought as they headed for the large archway and he looked at the female sitting on the throne at the back of the room. She was a tall with black hair that cascaded around her shoulders and arms until it ended just above her bottom and hips and her dark blue eyes glared menacingly at him. She had a flawless body and face and was wearing a low cut black, long sleeve gown and black sandals. Gold bracelets dangled from her left wrist and a gold chain was around her neck. She watched as the other females led Jamie toward the throne and his heart sped up when he saw the TARDIS sitting near the throne.

"We have the Old One, High Mother!" one of the females said while Jamie looked at her them thought for a few minutes and blinked.

"_Wait a second, they think I'm…the Doctor?" _he thought as the High Mother stood up and walked toward him. Placing his shoulders back and folding his fingers together, Jamie gave her a sweet smile and nodded his head.

"Hello, I'm the Doctor. Who might you be?" Jamie asked as he did a perfect impression of the second Doctor's voice and the High Mother blinked, tilting her head to one side.

"Doctor, calm down, he's going to be ok," Amy said as the Doctor sat on the dry ground and stared off toward where the creatures had taken Jamie.

"But, he's my responsibility," he said then looked at them. "Just like all of you are."

"We understand, Doctor, but you have to remember that Jamie's flown before," Zoe said and Amy looked at her then frowned.

"He has?" Amy asked.

"But that was an airplane, Zoe, that was…I don't know what that was!" the Doctor said and Zoe sighed.

"Doctor, have you forgotten about Auroraalla?" Zoe asked.

"Who or what is Auroraalla, Old One?" M'Yani asked and the Doctor stood up then started pacing back and forth, trying to remember who Auroraalla was.

"She was a golden dragon!" Zoe said and the Doctor's eyes went wide.

"Ah, yes, now I remember, but that doesn't help us now. Not only is Jamie gone but so is my TARDIS. That means we have no way of rescuing him," the Doctor said when Amy thought of something and tapped his arm. "Yes, Pond?"

"Um, I just thought of something. We saw those things flying in that direction, right?" she asked as she pointed toward where Jamie was heading and the Doctor nodded. "What if they were taking Jamie to where they took the TARDIS?"

"And if they did then….Oh no!" the Doctor said and started pacing again.

"What's the matter? If they took Jamie to where the TARDIS is then he can use it to escape," Zoe said and the Doctor sighed.

"Just one thing, Jamie's never flown the TARDIS by himself before," he said as they looked toward the mountains and the Doctor sighed.

The High Mother smiled sweetly at Jamie while she moved a finger along his jawline and he tilted his head to one side.

"I am Gren'zanal of the the Nolmarani," Gren'zanal said and he nodded.

"_Och, what did the Doctor tell me aboot the Nolmarani? Ah, aye, now I remember!" _Jamie thought and smiled.

"Oh, yes, you worship the goddess Nolmara, am I correct?" Jamie asked as Gren'zanal half closed her eyes.

"Yes, Nolmara is our goddess."

"I see, now, why did you bring me here?"

"Because we know that Xanari of the Sisterhood of Barzovi gave you the Tri Eye,"

"Ah, yes, yes, she did," Jamie said when the guards surrounded him and held their spears tightly in their hands.

"_Och, Jamie, you shouldnae have said that," _he thought.

"WHERE IS THE TRI EYE!" Gren'zanal demanded.

"There is no need to shout. I can hear you perfectly fine," Jamie said then looked at the TARDIS and ball his right hand into a fist. "If you must know, it is in there."

"Do you think I am a fool, Old One? I have heard the rumors about you. If I let you go in there, you will disappear," she said and he blinked. He knew she was right as he tried to think of something when something clicked in his head and he sighed, trying to keep his hands from shaking.

"Hmm, yes, I would, but what if I gave you something to assure that I wouldn't?" he asked and locked eyes with her. One of the things Jamie was good at was gambling and his poker face had won him many a card game during his long life.

"And what would that be?" she asked and a hint of a smile appeared on his face.

"Well, you see, I have four companions traveling with me. If you bring them here, I assure you that I'll give you the Tri Eye," he said as she moved her eyes over his face then stood back and looked at the guards.

"Go! Find his companions and bring them here!" she said as the guards ran out of the room and Gren'zanal moved closer, going nose to nose with Jamie. "This better not be a trick! If it is, you will die a slow and painful death!"

He didn't blink or flinch as she turned then walked to the throne and Jamie felt his heart slamming in his chest.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter Twenty Two

The Doctor paced while Amy and Zoe looked toward the mountains when they spotted the creatures that took Jamie coming back and a loud screeching sound filled the air.

"Doctor, look!" Zoe shouted as he saw the creatures coming closer and he took the sonic screwdriver out of his pocket, pointing the sonic screwdriver at the creatures. The creatures flew closer when the Doctor noticed the riders on the creatures' backs and the Doctor placed the sonic screwdriver back in his pocket. The creatures landed as their wings folded on their backs and the female warriors landed on the ground with a soft thud. The female warriors walked closer as they held the spears tightly in their hands and the Doctor held up his hands, smiling at them.

"He…" he said when one of the females slapped him in the face and he hit the ground, rubbing his cheek with his hand. "Ow."

"Get up! The Old One has sent us to bring you to the temple," she said and the Doctor looked up at Amy.

"Are you alright?" Amy whispered as she knelt next to the Doctor and he sat up, placing his wrists on his knees.

"Yeah," he said as he stood up and walked to the female warriors. "This Old One you speak of, is it a male or a female?"

"Male," the female warrior said and the Doctor nodded.

"Is he your leader?" he asked and the female warriors laughed.

"No male rules us! Move!" the female warrior said then poked the Doctor in the chest with the spear and the Doctor looked down at his shirt.

"Alright, we're moving. No need to poke me full of holes," he said as Amy softly giggled and Zoe took hold of M'Yani's hand, leading her toward the creatures.

"Where are we going?" M'Yani said as Zoe squeezed her fingers and smiled.

"We're going to a temple of some sort. Maybe they know where Jamie is," Zoe whispered and M'Yani nodded.

"_I hope," _Zoe thought as they walked toward the creatures and Zoe sighed.

Jamie sat on the small lounge that Gren'zanal had brought into the throne room while he crossed his ankles and sipped on the sweet wine that one of the servant girls had given him. He wasn't sure how long it had been since the female guards went to find the Doctor, Amy, M'Yani and Zoe and he hoped that the Doctor came peacefully. He knew that the Doctor sometimes resisted being caught and hoped this wasn't one of those times. Gren'zanal sat up as the doors opened and the female guards led the Doctor, M'Yani, Amy and Zoe into the room. Jamie sat up as he placed the goblet on the floor then turned to look at them and Zoe smiled.

"J…" Zoe started saying as the Doctor shook his head and Gren'zanal stood up, walking toward them. She walked around the Doctor as he smiled at her then she looked at Jamie and Jamie stood up, placing his hands behind his back.

"Alright, Doctor, I have given you your companions. Now, give me the Tri Eye," Gren'zanal said as Jamie walked to her and tilted his head to one side.

"Did she just call him "Doctor"?" Amy whispered as the Doctor hushed her and held his hands up.

"Um, sorry, but who are you?" the Doctor asked and Jamie slightly smiled.

"This Gren'zanal, the high priestess of the goddess Nolmara," Jamie said.

"No!" M"Yani shouted as Zoe grabbed hold of her and hushed her. "Don't give her the Tri Eye! Please! She wishes to release Nolmara!"

"Your friend seems to know a lot about our culture, Doctor," Gren'zanal said as she stroked her fingers along Jamie's cheek and M'Yani growled.

"I am M'Yani of the Sisterhood of Barzovi!" she shouted and Gren'zanal arched her eyebrow up.

"I see," she said then looked at Jamie. "I thank you for bringing me the last of my enemies."

"Harm her and…" Jamie growled when the Doctor whistled with two fingers in his mouth and Jamie turned, looking at him.

"Ah, well, Doctor, may I have a word with you?" the Doctor asked as he wiggled his finger at Jamie and Jamie nodded, walking toward him. The Doctor gently placed his hand on the back of Jamie's neck when they went forehead to forehead and he locked eyes with him.

"Just what do you think you're doing?" he whispered and Jamie looked at Gren'zanal.

"I'm trying tae save us from getting killed," Jamie said.

"And how do you plan to do that?"

"Um, I've nae gotten that far yet," Jamie whispered with a little shrug of his shoulder.

"Well, we are NOT giving her the Tri Eye."

"I ken that, but she would have killed me if I didnae do something."

"So you promised her the Tri Eye?"

"Aye, now, do you trust me?" he asked and the Doctor arched an eyebrow.

"Of course I do."

"Then give me the keys tae the TARDIS," Jamie whispered as the Doctor reached into his pocket and handed Jamie the golden key.

"Doctor, I am losing my patience!" Gren'zanal said as Jamie turned and nodded his head toward her.

"Yes, yes, I just need to step into my TARDIS for a moment," Jamie said while pointing at the TARDIS and she looked at it.

"Do not try anything," Gren'zanal said then nodded to one of the female guards and she slammed the spear against the back of the Doctor's legs and he grunts, falling to the floor.

"Leave him alone!" M'Yani shouted as the female guard slapped her and Jamie growled.

"I say, that was uncalled for!" Jamie shouted as Gren'zanal laughed and brushed the hair out of her eyes.

"Go get the Tri Eye, Doctor, or I will start killing them," she said then lifted the Doctor's chin up and kissed his lips, pushing him to the floor. "I think I'll start with the boy."

"Yes, yes, I'm going," Jamie said as he walked to the TARDIS and placed his hand against the door. Placing the key in the lock, he unlocked the door as he walked inside and closed the door behind him. Amy helped the Doctor stand up as he looked at the TARDIS and balled his hands into fists.

The engines hummed around him while Jamie walked to the console and the TARDIS grumbled in his head. Sighing, he leaned on the console as he rubbed his face with his hands and looked at the rotor moving up and down.

"Och, now what do I do?" Jamie asked when he felt a warm wind move across his mind and he looked at the ceiling. Placing his hands behind his back, he started pacing when he saw something rolling across the floor then knelt down, picking up one of the Tri Eye. He held the Tri Eye in his hand while moving his thumb over the smooth glass and the runes sparkled in the light. A warm pulse moved against his fingers as he watched the soft light floating behind the glass and he scrunched his face. Chewing on his fingernail of his right hand, he started pacing back and forth when his mind clicked on something and he smiled, looking at the ceiling. "Aye, that just might work."

"No!" Gren'zanal shouted when a low wheezing and grinding sound filled the air and the TARDIS dematerialized. Before the female guards could move, the TARDIS rematerialized around the Doctor, Amy, M'Yani and Zoe and Gren'zanal growled. Storming toward the TARDIS, Gren'zanal pounded on the doors then kicked the wood and snarled. She turned, looking at the female guards, and balled her hands into fists. "Burn it!"

One of the female guards ran to one of the torch holders on the wall when she removed the torch and ran to the TARDIS. Before she could lower the torch, the Doctor opened the door and used a fire extinguisher the torch, slamming the door in her face. After the Doctor extinguished four more torches, Gren'zanal snarled then walked to the door and pounded on the wood.

"Open the door!" she shouted as the Doctor walked to the console and smiled, brushing the hair out of his eyes.

"No, don't think so," he said while Jamie walked to the doors and held a wooden box in his hands.

"Um, Doctor?" Amy asked as she pointed to Jamie and the Doctor ran to the door, placing his hand on top of Jamie's hand.

"Where are you going?" the Doctor asked.

"I'm going tae give her what's in this box," Jamie said as he showed the Doctor the box and the Doctor frowned.

"Uh, no, you're not."

"Aye, I am," Jamie said then gently pushed the Doctor out of the way, opening the door. Jamie walked into the doorway while Gren'zanal walked closer and Jamie opened the lid of the box, removing a glass ball which was glowing in a dim light.

"Give it to me," she said with a husky voice as Jamie held the glass ball out to her then relaxed his fingers. Gren'zanal eyes went wide as the glass ball crashed to the floor and shattered, a blue green liquid spreading out around their feet. "You idiot!"

"Oh my, I am sorry," Jamie said as he took out another glass ball and the Doctor looked at him with a puzzled look on his face.

"Um, Doctor, what are you doing?" he asked as he came up behind Jamie and Jamie looked back at him, smiled and give him a wink.

"Well, Jamie, I am giving her this," Jamie said when his fingers relaxed and the glass ball rolled along the palm of his hand and crashed to the floor.

"No!" Gren'zanal shouted as Jamie handed the Doctor the box and removed the last of the glass balls. He held it in his hand when he tossed it into the air and Gren'zanal's eyes went wide. The glass ball spun in the air then came crashing down onto the floor and the Doctor looked at Jamie, who was slowly pushing the Doctor back inside the TARDIS.

"Run!" Jamie said as he and the Doctor ran inside the TARDIS and Jamie closed the doors behind them. The Doctor ran to the console as he started pushing buttons, flipping switches and levers and pulled the main lever. The TARDIS dematerialized as Gren'zanal growled and threw her head back, screaming.

"Right," the Doctor said after the TARDIS settled in the vortex and he looked at Jamie, who was sitting on the jump seat. "What just happened?"

"Well," Jamie said as he stuck his legs out and crossed one ankle over the other, looking at him. "Do you remember when we had to get away from that slave trader?"

"You mean the one that wanted me to be his wife?" Zoe asked and Jamie nodded.

"Aye, he wasnae going tae no for an answer," Jamie said, placing his hands behind his head. "So, we decided tae pull a switch."

"So you pulled a switch the Tri Eye?" Amy asked and Jamie sat up, placing his hands on his knees.

"That is EXACTLY what I did!" Jamie said then stood up, walking to the Doctor.

"Uh, not to seem ungrateful, Old One, but where am I?" M'Yani asked and they looked at her.

"Oh, sorry, I forgot all about you," the Doctor said when he walked to her and gently led her to the console. "This is my ship. She's called the TARDIS."

M'Yani gently moved her fingers along the console as she smiled and the TARDIS gently hummed. M'Yani reached up as she placed her hand on the glass around the rotor and her sightless eyes went wide.

"She is alive," she whispered.

"Yep, she is!" the Doctor said with a smile then looked at Jamie. "Well, if you pulled the old switcheroo, where is the Tri Eye?"

"Right here," Jamie said as he opened his sporran and slid his hand inside. Handing one of the Tri Eye to Amy then one of the Tri Eye to Zoe then, finally, the last one to the Doctor, he closed the sporran, walked to the jump seat and sat down.

"How did you fit all three of them in there?" Amy asked as the Doctor sighed and tossed the Tri Eye into the air, catching it.

"Simple, it's bigger on the inside," the Doctor said and Jamie nodded.

"That is so clever," Amy said as Jamie gave her a slightly stunned look and smiled.

"Yes, Brave One, you are very clever," M'Yani said when she walked to him and he took her hand. Leaning down, she kissed his cheek and Jamie softly blushed.

"So what do we do now, Doctor?" Zoe asked and the Doctor tapped his finger tip against his lips. He handed her the Tri Eye when he walked to the console and started pushing buttons, moving levers and switches and Amy shrugged as they watched him.

"Doctor, what are you doing?" she asked.

"Well, something has been bugging me. We never did ask but I don't think Gren'zanal hired those men we saw at the museum but I do have an idea who did," he said as he looked at the screen and M'Yani gently touched his arm.

"Where are we going?" she asked and he smiled, patting her hand.

"We're going to UNIT," he said and Amy frowned.

"Why?" Amy asked.

"You'll see," he said then pulled the main lever and the TARDIS hummed softly around them.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter Twenty Three

UNIT Headquarters – 2010

The Brigadier looked up from the paperwork on his desk when he heard the soft wheezing sound and slowly stood up. He walked to the window when he saw the TARDIS materializing and smiled. Walking to the door, he opened the door then walked out into the hallway and closed the door behind him.

After leaving M'Yani at an abbey on Solari IV, the Doctor walked outside the TARDIS and adjusted his hold on the covered box under his arm. Jamie, Zoe and Amy followed him as he headed for the main building then stopped when the Brigadier came outside and walked toward them.

"Ah, Brigadier, just the person I was looking for," the Doctor said with a grin and the Brigadier looked at him with a confused look on his face.

"Did you find the Tri Eye?" he asked.

"Where is Captain Benton?" the Doctor asked and the Brigadier frowned.

"She is in her office," he said and the Doctor nodded, heading for the door. "I asked…"

"I know what you asked," he said then looked at the others and pointed to the door. "Come along."

"I say, he is in a mood," the Brigadier said and the others nodded. Shrugging, the Brigadier followed them inside and the blue light twirled on top of the TARDIS.

Captain Benton sat at her desk when the door to her office slammed open and she jumped, watching the Doctor walked toward her desk.

"What is the meaning of this?" she asked as he glared at her and slammed his hand on the desk.

"Who are you?" he demanded and she blinked.

"I beg your pardon."

"Uh, Doctor, that's Captain Benton," Amy said but he didn't stop looking at Captain Benton and arched an eyebrow at her.

"No, she most certainly is NOT Captain Sarah Benton. Oh, she looks and sounds like her but that's just a clever disguise, isn't it?" he said and Captain Benton growled.

"Now see here, Doctor, I know Sarah Benton and…" the Brigadier said and the Doctor lowered his head, shaking it.

"Yes, I understand that, but don't you think it's odd that she's here AND in Athens at the same time, Brigadier?"

"He's mad!" Captain Benton said as the Doctor looked up and placed the covered box on the desk.

"Yep, I am a mad man with a box," he said and Amy slightly smiled. "But, I also am a clever man. See, I've been trying to figure out just how someone could just walk into the Black Archives and find this."

"It is a high security building, aye?" Jamie asked.

"Yes, Jamie, it is. Which means no one can just stroll in and have a look around. So, I did a little detective work, meaning that I dusted the box I left there all those years ago. Imagine my surprise when I found two sets of prints. One of them was mine and the others…were yours," the Doctor said and Captain Benton blinked. "So, I ran the prints and they didn't match those of Sarah Benton. Now, one more time, who are you?"

Growling, "Captain Benton" started glowing when her features changed and the Doctor stood back. Her face was covered in blue and yellow feathers as her black eyes blinked at him and her black beak shimmered in the overhead light. Her hands looked human but were covered in soft blue feather and she titled her head to one side.

"Ah, you are an Aviarian," he said as he turned around and looked at the others. "Aviarians are pirates and smugglers mostly. Will steal anything is the money's right."

"Uh, Doctor," Jamie said, pointing to the Aviarian pointing a gun at the Doctor. The Doctor slowly turned around as he sighed and rolled his eyes.

"I am so getting tired of guns," he sighed then reached over and took the gun out of her hand. "What is your name, by the way?"

"I am Captain Polynarnia of the House of Blubardo," she said and the Doctor nodded. "Where is the Tri Eye?"

"Oh, that, it's been destroyed," the Doctor said and Polynarnia's beak fell open.

"What?" she and the Brigadier asked and the Doctor shrugged.

"They were destroyed," the Doctor said with a shrug of one shoulder then looked at Polynarnia. "So, let me guess, you were hired to find the Tri Eye, right?

"Yes," Polynarnia said with a nod of her head.

"Was it Gren'zanal? She is the high priestess of the goddess Nolmara."

"Yes, that's who hired me," she said and the Doctor nodded.

"What happened to those men that were at the museum? They were working for you, right?"

"Yes, they were. They failed me so I destroyed them," she said and the Doctor growled.

"What do we do now, Doctor?" Amy asked.

"You won't do anything," Polynarnia said when she pushed the button on the wrist band she was wearing and vanished in a blue light. She suddenly reappeared behind them when Jamie ran to the door and stood in front of it.

"An' where do you think you're going?" he asked and she growled at him.

"How did you stop me?" she spun around and looked at the Doctor.

"It's quite simple. My ship intercepted your teleportation signal and sent you right back here," he said and Polynarnia growled, looking at Jamie.

"Get out of my way, you old, useless lump of meat!" she growled as Jamie clenched his jaw and pouted.

"An old, useless lump of meat, am I? Hmm, normally I dinnae hit women…" Jamie said as he swung his fist and punched her in the face. Polynarnia fell to the floor as he looked down at her then at the Doctor and the Doctor smiled.

"I say, now what are we going to do with her?" the Brigadier asked as they walked to Jamie and Amy took Jamie's hand, gently rubbing his knuckles.

"I'll take her to Volag Nok, it's a prison planet," the Doctor said and the Brigader nodded. "Sorry about the Tri Eye."

"That's quite alright," the Brigadier said while the Doctor gently lifted Polynarnia off the floor and Zoe opened the door.

"Well, Sir, it has been a pleasure working with you again," the Doctor said as Amy, Jamie and Zoe left the office and he adjusted his hold on Polynarnia.

"And you as well," the Brigadier said as the Doctor left the room and the Brigadier closed the door, heading for the desk. Sitting down, he placed his arms on the desk and sighed. A few minutes later a low wheezing sound filled the air as he turned the chair around and watched the TARDIS dematerializing. Smiling, he sighed then turned the chair around and went back to work.

The Doctor led the way while they walked around the boxes in the attic of the TARDIS and he held the wooden box in his hands. Walking by boxes, covered furniture and other things, the Doctor looked around when he found a large cabinet and shelves and shelves of orbs and glass balls shimmered in the light.

"Oh," Zoe said as the Doctor smiled and opened the cabinet door. Handing the box to Jamie, the Doctor opened the lid of the box and took one of the orbs out of the box. He placed the orb on the satin covered pillow then took out the other two orbs and placed them next to the first one.

"Um, Doctor, are you sure it's safe to put them in there?" Amy asked.

"Of course it is. Most of these have been in here for years," he said, taking the box from Jamie, placing it on the floor, then closed the door to the cabinet. They followed the Doctor when Amy stopped near two covered objects and she lifted the cover of the first one.

"What is this?" she said as she moved the cover back and they looked at the old fashioned car. The Doctor softly smiled as he walked closer and patted the bonnet.

"This is Bessie. I used to travel in her when I was exiled in my third life," he said then looked at the sad looks on Zoe and Jamie's faces and sighed.

"Meep!" Bessie said as they looked at him and the Doctor softly laughed.

"This is Jamie, Zoe and Amelia," he said and Bessie beeped her horn again. "She's saying hello."

"Ah," Zoe said while Amy took the cover off the other object and they looked at the other car.

"An' what's the name of this one?" Jamie asked as he walked around the car and the Doctor softly coughed.

"That is the Whomobile," the Doctor said and Amy snickered. "Anyway, truth be told, I liked Bessie better."

The Doctor covered the Whomibile then patted Bessie's bonnet and she softly beeped at them. Zoe was looking at some other things when she saw a figure standing in the shadows and yelped. The Doctor, Amy and Jamie ran to her while the Doctor removed his sonic screwdriver from his pocket and pointed at the figure. Standing there was Jamie's cardboard cutout from when they were in the Land of Fiction and Jamie's eyes went wide.

"I dinnae believe it," he said as Amy looked at it and frowned.

"Um, Doctor, why do you have a cardboard cutout of Jamie?" she asked.

"Well, you see, Jamie was once turned into a cardboard cutout and…" the Doctor said and Amy's eyes went wide.

"He was what?" she asked and the Doctor gave her a quick recap about what happened in the Land of Fiction. "And you messed up his face?"

"He said that he was rushed," Zoe teased and the Doctor sighed, rolling his eyes.

"Well, I wanted something to remind me of that adventure and the TARDIS made it for me," the Doctor said and they nodded. "Come on."

The Doctor, Amy and Zoe started walking away while Jamie stood looking at his younger self and sighed.

"That's all he has, isnae it? Just bits and pieces of what was," he whispered and the TARDIS gently grumbled in his ear.

"Jamie?" the Doctor called as Jamie sadly smiled then shook his head and walked away.

"Right," the Doctor said as he walked to the console and they watched as he moved around the console, pushing buttons, moving switches and levers, and typing on the typewriter. "I guess it's time to go home."

"What do you mean?" Amy said and he looked at Jamie and Zoe. "Oh."

"What I want to know is if there is anything left on that disc you left us," Zoe said and the Doctor hummed, scratching his chin.

"I forgot all about that," he said as he looked at the screen and tapped the image of the second Doctor. "Hello, is there anything else you want to tell us?"

"Yes, there is," the second Doctor said and blinked. "I had the TARDIS paint a clue to where Jamie hid the orb I gave him and will erase what happened from their minds then my own. Now, if everything went well, I want to thank you for your help and, hopefully, we shall never meet in this or any other timeline," the second Doctor said and Amy frowned.

"That was rude," she said and Jamie softly laughed.

"Well, considering it didnae go so well the other time he met himself, I can see why he's cranky," Jamie said and gently patted the Doctor's shoulder.

"They never did treat him, me, very nice," the Doctor softly whispered as he remembered the other times he met himself while in his second life and sighed. He rubbed his face with his hands then clapped his hands and looked at them. "So, who wants to go home first?"

Space Station W3 – The Wheel

The soft wheezing sound filled the air as the TARDIS materialized in Zoe's office and some of the papers on her desk fluttered from the soft breeze. The doors opened as Zoe, Amy, Jamie and the Doctor walked outside and the Doctor closed the door.

"So, how long have I been gone?" Zoe asked as the Doctor looked at his watch and smiled.

"You have been gone for about an hour and, yes, it is the same year that you left," he said and Zoe and Jamie laughed.

"Well, it's nice to know that you've gotten better with getting where you want to go," Zoe teased and the Doctor nodded. Zoe walked to Amy when they hugged and Zoe looked sadly at the Doctor. "Take care of him, ok?"

"Sure," Amy said with a nod of her head and Zoe walked to Jamie.

"Seems like a life time ago when I said goodbye to you," she said and Jamie hugged her.

"Then dinnae say goodbye," he said as he let go and kissed her cheek. "Let's go with later then."

"What?"

"I'll see you later then," he said as she nodded and he opened the door, going inside the TARDIS with Amy following close behind him. Zoe looked at the Doctor, who was looking at a picture of her daughter, Jaymee, and she walked to him.

"That's my youngest daughter," she said and he placed the frame down.

"Were you close?" he asked and Zoe sighed.

"Yes, we were," she said with a nod of her head.

"It's not too late, you know," he said then hugged her and kissed the top of her head. He let go as she watched him go inside the TARDIS and closed the door. She knew he didn't like goodbyes as she watched the TARDIS disappear and sat down at her desk. She looked at the picture of Jaymee with Bryce sitting on her lap and started typing on the keyboard. The screen flickered for a few seconds until Jaymee appeared on the screen and looked at her.

"Mother?" she asked as Zoe smiled and sat back in the chair. "What's the matter?"

"Nothing," Zoe said with a smile and Jaymee frowned. "I just wanted to call and have a chat with my little angel, if that's alright with you."

Jaymee sat with a stunned look on her face for a few minutes when she smiled and wiped the tear from the corner of her eye.

"Yes, I would love to," she said as Zoe leaned her elbows on the desk and smiled.

Inverness, Scotland

11 September 1795

The engines hummed softly around them while Jamie stood near the console and had changed clothes. His legs itched under the trousers as he sighed and placed his hands behind his back.

"Doctor?" he asked as he Doctor looked at him then at the screen and blinked.

"Yes, Jamie?" he asked.

"It was you, wasnae it?" he asked and the Doctor frowned.

"What are you talking about?"

"It was you that day at Culloden when I got shot. I told you that I remembered the blonde lass that told me that things would be alright, but I also remember her saying "Doctor, he's awake.". That was Rose, aye?"

"Yes, it was and, yes, that was Rose. She wanted to meet you."

"Then why, if the Time Lords were gone, didnae you take me with you?"

"Because I…um…well…I didn't want to."

"Why, in Heaven's name, nae?" he asked and the Doctor saw the hurt in his eyes.

"I've hurt you enough and thought…."

"You hurt me? Doctor, you saved my life, twice! Well, three times now! I should have died years ago, an' would have if nae for you! Damn it, Man, I was dying! Now, thanks tae you, I'm nae going tae for, hopefully, a long time! Do you ken how I feel right now? I feel like I can do everything!" Jamie said and the Doctor smiled.

"Well, I guess you better go then," he said as he pointed to the doors and Jamie nodded, walking toward Amy. Hugging her, Jamie gave her a little kiss on the cheek and the Doctor rolled his eyes. "Do you have to kiss all my companions goodbye?"

"Hunh?" Amy asked.

"Ask him aboot Peri Brown an' the time I kissed her goodbye," Jamie said then sighed. "Promise me that you'll look after him. He shouldnae be alone."

"I will," she said as he nodded then walked to the doors. He was about to open the door when he thought of something and looked at the Doctor.

"I just thought of something. How am I going to explain where my beard an' long hair went?"

"Well, considering I just landed the TARDIS in your bedroom, you could tell them that you shaved and cut your hair," the Doctor said and Jamie smiled, nodding his head.

"An' you're SURE you landed me in the same year that I left?"

"Yes!" the Doctor growled and Jamie laughed. Opening the doors, he walked into the doorway when he felt someone pulling on his trouser leg and looked down, seeing Hannah looking up at him.

"Uh, Doctor, I think we have a problem," Jamie said as Hannah took his hand and blinked.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter Twenty Four

Inverness, Scotland

11 September 1795

"What's wrong?" the Doctor asked as he walked to Jamie then looked down and knelt down on his knees. "Who are you?"

"This is my granddaughter, Hannah," Jamie said when Hannah hugged Jamie's leg and he patted her head.

"How old are you?" Amy asked as she stood behind the Doctor and Hannah held up four fingers. Hannah looked up at Jamie then wiggled her finger and Jamie knelt down next to her, placing an arm around her.

"Paw-paw, who are they?" she whispered and Jamie smiled.

"Do you remember my stories aboot the clever man with the magic blue box?" he asked and she nodded. "Well, this is the clever man, or the Doctor, an' this is Amy," he said and Hannah looked at the Doctor and Amy.

"Is this the magic blue box?" she asked and Jamie nodded, standing up with a slight grunt. He took her hand as he led Hannah inside and she smiled. The Doctor and Amy shrugged then stood up while watching Jamie leading Hannah to the console and picked Hannah up, holding her in his arms. "What is that?"

"This is the console," Jamie said as she looked at the rotor moving up and down behind the glass and she smiled.

"It's really big," she said as he nodded when a soft wind moved through their minds and Hannah placed her hands on her head. "What was that?"

"It's just the TARDIS saying hello," Jamie said and Hannah looked up at the ceiling, smiling.

"Hello, Tardy," she said and the Doctor, who came to stand next to Jamie after closing the doors, gave him a confused look.

"Tardy?" he asked and Jamie softly laughed.

"That's what she calls the TARDIS," Jamie said and the Doctor smiled.

"Paw-paw?" Hannah asked as he looked at her and she moved closer to whisper in his ear. "If he's the Doctor from the stories then are you Jamie?"

"Aye," Jamie said with a nod of his head and Hannah tapped the Doctor's arm.

"Doctor, can you fix Paw-paw?" she asked and the Doctor blinked.

"Why, what's wrong with him?" he asked with a grin.

"Nan doesnae think that I ken that Paw-paw is really sick but I do. Mommy told me an' my brothers an' sister that Paw-paw is going tae be an angel soon. I dinnae want him tae. Can you make him better?" she asked as Jamie and the Doctor looked at each other and the Doctor smiled, stroking Hannah's hair.

"Done and done, Sweetie," he said softly and she blinked.

"He means that he's already fixed what was wrong," Jamie said when Hannah reached out for the Doctor and he took her out of Jamie's arms. Wrapping her arms around the Doctor's neck, Hannah hugged him then kissed his cheek and the Doctor smiled.

"Thank you," she said as he rubbed her back and she sat up, placing her hands on his shoulders. "Can you take me for a ride in Tardy?"

"Uh…" the Doctor said while Jamie shrugged and the Doctor smiled. Handing Hannah to Jamie, the Doctor moved around the console, moving levers, flicking switches and levers then pulled the main lever. The engine hummed around them when the Doctor walked to the doors then turned around, looking at them. Wiggling a finger at them, Jamie and Hannah came to stand next to the Doctor and the Doctor opened the doors. The Earth twirled in front of them as Hannah's eyes went wide and Jamie smiled.

"Ooo!" Hannah said as she looked around and Jamie gently nudged the Doctor. Shrugging, the Doctor closed the doors then walked to the console and Hannah leaned her head on Jamie's shoulder. "I like him, Paw-paw."

"And I like you," the Doctor said then finished setting the coordinance back to Jamie's timeline and pulled the main lever. A few minute later Jamie and Hannah said their goodbyes then left the TARDIS and stood back while the TARDIS dematerialized. Jamie looked at Hannah when he heard someone coming and turned to the doorway. Anne ran into the room as she looked at them and Jamie smiled at her.

"Where have you been?" she asked in an angry tone as he placed Hannah down and gently squeezed her hand.

"I went out for a walk," Jamie said as Anne walked closer and touched his hair.

"That was four hours ago! What did you do to your hair? You shaved your beard off."

"Aye, I cut my hair off an' shaved. I dinnae ken that I needed your permission tae do that," he said with a pout and she stroked his cheek. "As for the walk, I just needed some air tae sort my head."

"It's just that…" Anne said when Jamie looked down at Hannah and swung her hand back and forth.

"Go find your brothers, your sister an' your cousins an' tell them that I have a new story," Jamie said as Hannah nodded then let go of his hand, running out of the room. Anne looked at him when Jamie moved closer and slid his arms around her waist. "Right, I think it's time for us tae clear something up. I ken what you are nae telling me but that stops now. I am nae dying."

"But the doctor…" she said and he placed his finger on her lips.

"Is wrong, is what he is. I ken my body better than he does an'…" Jamie said when he felt something move through him and he smiled. "Excuse me."

Anne watched as Jamie picked the chamber pot off the floor, walked behind the privacy screen and she frowned. After a short set of grunts, Jamie walked out from behind the privacy screen and held the chamber pot in his hands.

"Look, Mama, I pooped!" he said with a big grin and she looked into the chamber pot.

"Yes, I see that. Now, go put your trousers on!" she said with a laugh and he nodded, headed to the table, placed the chamber pot on the table, washed his hands then went back behind the privacy screen. He came back out from behind the privacy screen after putting his trousers on then slid his arms around her and Anne placed her head against his shoulder. "Is that the first time?"

"Uh, no, I went before," he said and she looked at him. "You should have seen it."

"No, I think I'll pass," she said with a laugh and he nodded. Taking her face in his hands, Jamie kissed her lips then placed his forehead against hers and smiled.

The Doctor sat on the swing while he worked on something and Amy looked down at him. He hadn't spoken since leaving Jamie's timeline and she leaned on the railing, sighing.

"Is there a problem, Pond?" he asked, not looking at her.

"I was just thinking about Jamie," she said.

"He's fine."

"It's just odd. Zoe is still alive, right?"

"Yeah, she is."

"But Jamie's dead. I mean he was just here but he died nearly two hundred years ago."

"Ah, well, people die, Pond," he said and she glared at him.

"But this wasn't just someone off the street. You traveled with him. Doesn't that mean anything?"

"He wasn't the first companion who died."

"You mean there were others?"

"Yeah, there were a few," he said then looked up at her. "And, no, I do NOT want to talk about them."

"But Jamie…" she said as he sighed and swung back and forth on the swing.

"Look, Jamie wouldn't want me to sit around moping because he isn't around anymore."

"So you're just going to forget him?"

"No, I'm not…."

"You already did. That portrait was hidden in the back of the gallery with FORGOTTEN written under it."

"That's because that's what I titled it! I had forgotten what I did not that I forgot them!" he said and swung harder on the swing. "Do you know what he said to me that day the Time Lords took him and Zoe back to their timelines?"

"No."

"He said "I won't forget you, you know." and I've never forgotten him or Zoe," the Doctor said, getting angry. Half jumping off the swing, he walked up to the console then left the room and Amy leaned on the console, wondering where he was going.

Space Station W3 – The Wheel

Zoe sat at her desk when the door opened and Captain McCrimmon walked into the room. She watched him walk to the desk when he saluted her and Zoe smiled.

"Ah, Mister McCrimmon, what can I do for you?" she asked and saw the parcel in his hand.

"Well, I went home on holiday an' we were cleaning out the loft. Imagine my surprise when I found this in an old trunk," he said as he placed the parcel on her desk and she looked at the fading handwriting on brown paper wrapping. She recognized the handwriting as she picked up the parcel and ZOE HERRIOT was split by the string that was tied around the parcel.

"Did you scan it?" she asked.

"Aye, it's harmless," Captain McCrimmon said and Zoe nodded.

"Thank you, Captain," she said and he did a little bow, turned and headed for the door. She watched him leave the room as the door closed when she held the parcel in her hands and tapped it against her fingertips. Carefully removing the string, she opened the brown paper wrapping and her heart thumped hard in her chest. Sitting in her hands was a small portrait in a frame and Jamie smiled sweetly at her. Wiping the tears from her eyes, she placed the frame on the desk then smiled and went back to work, glancing up at the portrait every now and then.

Inverness, Scotland

11 September 1795

Jamie laid on his back as he listened to the soft sound of the fire crackling when he felt the bed shifting and Anne gently climbed on top of him, sliding her hands under his shoulders. The children were amazed by the story he told about the Tri Eye and Hannah softly giggled because the Jamie in the story brought his youngest granddaughter, Hannah, with him.

"Are you sure that you're alright?" Anne asked as he gently brushed the hair behind her ears and a small shiver moved through her.

"I did a large poop just before bed," he said and she softly laughed.

"I know. Do you know how long it's been since I heard you grunt like that?" she asked and he moved his fingers up and down her arms.

"Are you talking aboot when I poop or when we're rutting around like piggies?" he asked and she placed her head against his chest, shaking her head.

"You are such a child!" she said and he wiggled his eyebrows up and down.

"Aye, I am full of mischief," he said then sighed, gently moving his fingers through her hair. "Um, Anne, do you love me?"

"Of course I do. Where is this coming from?" she asked, looking at him. The firelight softened his features as he blinked and started chewing on his fingernail of his right hand.

"Well, it's been a long time since we were rutting like piggies an' I thought it was because you're tired of me."

"No, I am not tired of you."

"Then why havenae you wanted me in your bed?"

"Um…" she said softly as he titled his head to one side and she slid her left hand out from under him, moving a finger along his chest. "It's because I don't want you to be disappointed."

"Disappointed?" he asked, arching an eyebrow.

"With my body," she sighed and his eyes went wide.

"Anne Elizabeth Catherine Watertin-McCrimmon, I adore your body!" he said and she looked down at his chest.

"But I'm old."

"What I am then? A spring chick?" he asked and she giggled. She moved closer when he started kissing her and the fire crackled softly in the background.

Inverness, Scotland – 2010

Heatherfield

Amy knew that the Doctor would refuse to take her to where Jamie was buried but the TARDIS was sitting just behind some tall trees and the lush green lawn spread out around her. Holding onto the roses and bottle of whiskey she had brought with her, Amy stood at near the marble gravestone and looked down at the name. MCCRIMMON, JAMES ROBERT was craved in tight script lettering as she sadly smiled then looked at the year that he died and blinked.

"Oh, Jamie," she sighed then gently placed the roses and the bottle of whiskey on the grave. Standing up, she dusted the dirt from her hands and sighed. "Anyway, it's me, Amelia Pond. I know that you're not really there but…"

"Excuse me, but did you say that your name's Amelia Pond?" a familiar voice asked as she turned around and her eyes went wide. Standing in front of her was Jamie but he was wearing a down jacket, a flannel shirt, jeans and work boots. His gray hair had a tint of blonde from him being out in the sun and he had his hands in his pockets.

"Uh, yeah, I'm Amelia Pond," she said as she tried to calm down and the man smiled at her, nodding his head.

"Aye, well, guess I'm nae seeing a ghost then," he said and she frowned.

"I'm sorry."

"Eh, oh, there's been stories aboot this ghost woman that's spotted near here. You look like her."

"I look like a ghost?"

"No, you look like Hannah," he said and her eyes went wide again.

"Hannah?" she asked and he nodded.

"Aye, she was an ancestor of mine," he said then took his right hand out of his pocket. "My name is James, James Robert McCrimmon."

"Bet they used to call you "Jamie" when you were a kid," she said and he smiled a slightly crooked smile.

"They still do," he said and they shook hands. "Anyway, what are you doing here?"

"Well, that's an odd story," she said as she looked down at the gravestone and he slightly laughed.

"Och, you'd be stunned at the odd stories I have heard over the years," Jamie told her and looked back to the house that was hidden behind the trees. "Anyway, if you want, you could come to the house and we can have some tea while you tell me your story."

"Sure," she said as he held his hand out and she took his hand, wrapping her fingers around his. She knew the TARDIS would alert the Doctor if she was in danger as they headed down the trail but neither of them noticed the small glowing crack spreading across the gravestone.

Walking down the hallway, Amy held the parcel and folder against her chest when a door opened and the Doctor stepped out into the hallway. He was wearing red and white striped pajamas that looked a little too big on him and a red flannel dressing gown and he leaned on the doorway, looking at her.

"Ah, Pond, there you are," he said with a smile.

"Hello, uh, why are you in your pajamas?" she asked.

"Oh, I decided to take a kip while you calmed down."

"I didn't need to calm down. I just didn't understand why you were acting like you didn't care a lick about Jamie."

"Right," the Doctor said then went back into the room, closing the door behind him, and Amy sighed, leaning against the wall.

"Great, Pond, you did it again," she said when the door opened and the Doctor looked at her.

"Your room is over there," he said as he pointed across the hall and she nodded. "The TARDIS will help you decorate it anyway you want and there's a nightgown on the bed. Don't worry. It'll fit."

"Doctor, I'm sorry," she said as he looked at her and opened the door wider.

"Come in," he said with a nod of his head and she walked inside the room.

The walls and the ceiling were a soft tan color with a light brown carpeting and a ceiling fan moved slowly on the ceiling. Large bookcases stood against the wall to the left and a large stone fireplace was to the right. In front of the fireplace were two large back chairs with velvet covered cushions and two wooden tables sat next to the chairs. Two footstools sat in front of the chairs and several little statues, boxes and a large candlestick sat on the mantel. The large wooden wardrobe sat to the left of the large four poster bed and the bedding matched the walls and carpeting. A small night table sat to the right of the bed and a elegant looking lamp sat on the night table. A door leading to the bathroom was to the left of the bookcases but what made Amy's eyes grow wide what was sitting on the wall to her left.

On the walls were six portraits. The portrait of Jamie and Zoe had changed so the tree was gone and Jamie's hand rested on Zoe's shoulder. Next to the portrait was a portrait of the Doctor's granddaughter, Susan, and she was smiling sweetly at Amy. On the other side of the portrait of Jamie and Zoe was a portrait of Adric and Amy blinked, looking at the Doctor.

"Who are those two?" she asked.

"That is Adric and that is my granddaughter, Susan," he said and she scrunched up her face.

"You're way too young to have a granddaughter."

"I'm older than I look," he said and she gave him a stunned look. Shrugging, she looked at the next portrait and it was of Jenny. The next portrait was of Donna and Amy notice that sadness in his eyes as he looked at Donna. "She was my best friend."

"Who was?"

"Her," he said as he pointed to Donna and Amy nodded. The portrait in the middle was covered with a thick black curtain as Amy touched the curtain and a gold cord was hanging next to it. Sighing, the Doctor walked to the door as she looked at him and he did a little bow, pointing toward at the door. Shrugging, Amy walked out of the room when she walked to the door and opened the door across the hallway. The Doctor watched as she started to go inside the room then noticed what she was carrying and blinked. "Oh, what is that?"

"It's…" she said as she looked down at the parcel and the folder and smiled. "It's a present from an old friend."

"Ah," the Doctor said with a nod of his head and smiled. "Good night then."

"Night," Amy said as she closed the door and he sighed, closing the door behind him. Walking to the portrait covered with the curtain when he pulled the gold cord and the curtain opened. The portrait was of Rose and his clone, his arms wrapped around her waist and his chin on the top of her head, and both of them smiled at him. Standing back, the Doctor looked at the portraits when he walked to the bed and sat down.

"I won't forget you, you know," he said as he placed his hands on his knees and the fire crackled softly in his ears.

The End….


End file.
